First Experiences
by StarlitFire
Summary: When the young captain goes to the Real World for a mission, he ends up bringing back a girl with him into Soul Society. He doesn't realize it but this girl will change his life forever, in more than just one timeline. HitsugayaxOC
1. Prologue

5/24/14- Hello, welcome to my first Bleach story. I started this a few years ago, and it's been awhile since then. I hope you enjoy the story and review! This story is going through major revision and editing so it might not make full sense at some points and the titles are all screwed up, but it should still all work out as you read on. Please leave reviews and give me some thoughts on the story, thanks!

Chapter 1: Prologue

Year 0-Start of Bleach

Year 15 Ichigo is 30

Year 26- Story starts. Bleach has ended, and Ichigo is now positioned in the Living World as a substitute shinigami and is married to Rukia with children in Karakura Town.

* * *

><p>Prologue-Year 43 (future)<p>

I sense a massive reiatsu approaching me. I'm enveloped in evil darkness. Silence rings in my ears, foretelling my twisted fate. Who is it...? Who possesses this great power that I haven't yet been able to sense?

I woke up from this dream, startled, sweating, shaking, and scared. Again. For the third time this week, I have had horrific dreams about a grand power approaching me. What is it? Could it be a sign? Or more importantly, who's the cause? I quickly glance out the window which overlooks the streets of Seireitei. My division, 10th appeared to be the size of tiny speck seen from the mountains of my home. Since death claimed me five years ago in the real world, I have become a shinigami. I have risen up my rank to fukutaicho of the tenth division under my captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. My zanpakuto, controller of space and time, resides next to me, securely tied onto my bowed sash at my hip. I stretch out my muscles for a few seconds, thoroughly enjoying the feeling, meanwhile slowly waking myself mentally. I groan and sucumb to finally getting out of the bed. Hurriedly, I prepare for the work day and leave. I can't help but have an eerie feel about myself and what the future holds.

All of a sudden, a chill jolts through me. Is someone behind me? Quickly glancing back, I saw no one looking suspicious, only the typical chattering residents of Rukongai. Irrational fear is consuming me, causing me to shunpo all the way into the center of Seireitei in only seconds. I'd have to be safe here. No one would dare attack me when everyone could come to my rescue, right? I realized then, that I must have jinxed it. All of a sudden, a smokey black garganta was sliced into the clear, blue sky above me, causing a crescent incision to appear in front of me. I drew my sword from its sheath, ready to fight the intruder. Out of the black hole, a figure of a man slowly walked towards me, a lopsided smirk on his face. Suddenly his appearance clicked in my mind.

Aizen Sosuke.

_The former captain of the 5th division._

_The man who betrayed Soul Society._

_The man who betrayed everyone who trusted him._

_The man who hurt us all._

What was he doing here? He had been gone for years, ever since the substitue shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo had defeated him. And more importantly, what was he doing approaching me? I knew that I was screwed at this point. I was strong, after all I was promoted to fuku-taicho, but I knew that any rank would be reduced to nothingness when put against this man. Many shinigami who were much stronger and more powerful could fight all their hearts out, then sulk and realize that everything would be futile against this_ thing._ This monster.

"Akiyama...Kasumi..." He spoke in a raspy voice, causing me to cower and tremble with distress, in front of his knees. Never had I ever heard my name said in such a tone that made me shake with fright.

"Aizen Sosuke! What the hell are you doing in Soul Society?" I yelled at him, slowly backing away. I could feel his energy, engulfing me. How could someone have such a myriad of power? It was almost as if there was an endless source of reiatsu emanating from him.

"Oh, such foul language for such a young beautiful girl...wouldn't you agree?" In my five years of being a shinigami, I had never once encountered the former 5th captain. I had heard many stories, from the new recruits to the sou-taicho about all the things that Aizen had done. Despite the fact that I had never faced him, I knew that he wasn't a man to be friendly to.

"Leave this place, now!" I ordered him, attempting to match his level of confidence in his words. He was coming closer, but I was moving back. His movements were quick, but fluid. His accuracy in his actions terrified me.

"I will do that precisely, but only if you agree to come with me.."

Come with me? What did he mean? Me...go with him?

"Me? Why me? What do you want with me?"

"It's not you I want, it's your zanpakuto. I need it, however, for it to work properly, I need you to wield it for my purposes."

"Who said that I will go with you?" I countered back at him.

"I will make you come with me back to Hueco Mundo, whether you want it or not. Resistance is futile. I will rise and Soul Society will be crushed. Simple as that." Then with a flick, he was gone, disappearing into thin air.

Where had he gone?

Getting into a ready-to-defend position, I realized that my attempts were useless. He had materialized behind me and already had his zanpakuto at my neck, ready to slice at any moment.

"So Akiyama...what is your decision now?" He smiled at me, eyes gazing into my soul as if he could read me from the inside out. I trembled in fear of his all-seeing eyes. Who knew what great pain and tragedy he had witnessed through his emotionless orbs?

"I would rather die than help you!" I spat, hoping my brave words would buy me a few more seconds of life.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" He looked down at me and put his sword down, retreating.

That was too easy...

The next thing I felt was something hitting me...then it all faded to blackness.

* * *

><p>edited 524/14


	2. Leaving Gotei 13

Chapter 1

Leaving Gotei 13

Hitsugaya Toushiro, the white haired child prodigy found himself quickly maneuvering himself down the empty corridors of the 10th division, glancing everywhere he could in attempt to find his vice captain. Once again, the person that had inspired him to become a shinigami was skipping out of her paperwork. The usual routine of searching to find her was driving him crazy with frustration. His lazy vice captain was unfortunately, nowhere to be found in the 10th division area._ 'She must have run for it after she sensed me',_ the young captain speculated.

For the majority of the time, he was furious at her and often wondered why she was even his vice captain. Especially now, when within a week's time, he would be going to the living world for a mission, which meant she would be in charge of the 10th division. _'She would have so much paperwork'_ Hitsugaya secretly smirked to himself; if any papers were late, he knew that the Head Captain would ensure she did it, as after all, he was the only person that she'd obey without excuses. The thought of him being gone and leaving Matsumoto in charge made him cringe in disgust. His private office would be trashed by the time he was back. He would always resort to lying to Matsumoto about his return, as she would be too scared to host something if he was returning that same day. _  
><em>

On the bright side, Hitsugaya was in deeper thoughts regarding the mission in the real world than thoughts about his vice captain's whereabouts. Despite not being told of the mission details by the Head Captain, he had let it slide willingly. He rationalized that the Head Captain most likely had reasoning behind his decision. Being already used to the feeling of not knowing everything had done him wonders as a captain.

After a quick walk around the office two times, the young child, as almost all of the people in the living world called him, decided to quit the search for his lieutenant. He had made it absolutely clear to her that he refused to do her paperwork. Smirking, he thought of the numerous ways to ensure that she would do her work, as long as he caught her before she left out of his sight. After all, the young captain had known the big chested woman longer than anybody in the Gotei 13 besides Hinamori, who was exception, as he had known her since even before he came to be a part of the Gotei 13.

Hitsugaya was back at his office shortly, soon continuing to think about the mission he was assigned to in the real world. Was it killing hollows? Something to do with Aizen and the Arrancar? Those had been gone since the days of Kurosaki. There were too many possibilities and it would be impossible to guess. Maybe a conversation with Hyorinmaru would help him get more ideas, he thought. He hadn't had a conversation with his ice dragon for years. As he sat into his desk's chair, his feet bumped into something that sounded like glass. Without looking at the floor, he had already knew what it was. It was something that he never wanted to see again. He remembered the last time this had happened, a terrible memory. The captain had spent an extra hour reorganizing out the paperwork.

Making a mental note to remember to scold her for the empty bottles littering his office floor, he stood up to travel over to the couch to take a much needed nap. Suddenly, footsteps were heard from outside the door. He glanced up, only to see the woman he was looking for. Fortunately, Hitsugaya saw Matsumoto before she had managed to see him. He knew that if he were a second later in calling her, she would run off again.

"Where do you think you're heading to? To do your paperwork?" Hitsugaya said, in a calm level voice. A voice scarier than yelling.

"Umm…well you see captain…." Matsumoto stuttered, not actually knowing what to say. She was already prepared for what would happen next.

"Go sit on that chair and finish every single damn paper on the desk. Then, clean up your mess. I will take a nap and if you so make a sound, you will be locked in here for an entire 24 hours," Hitsugaya explained, keeping himself as tranquil as possible.

"Okay, okay, captain," she said as she walked towards the desk, deeply saddened by her superior's orders.

Hitsugaya sighed deeply as she walked towards the table. His leniency with Matsumoto was approaching its limit. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a quick movement. A hell butterfly appeared with a message, '_Captain Hitsugaya, please go to the first division's headquarters now',_ the hell butterfly said. Sighing aloud, he was disappointed that his nap time would need to be rearranged. So much for his well deserved nap, however, Hitsugaya had no choice but to go. He was curious about the upcoming mission and hurried to the first division to find out more.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya arrived sooner than the captain of the first expected. "Welcome Hitsugaya-taicho. I am that sure that you are inquiring about your upcoming mission, am I right?" The captain of the first division wisely asked.<p>

"Yes, Captain Yamamoto," he responded.

After the long discussion with the soutaicho, Hitsugaya had almost all of his questions answered about the mission. He was shocked to hear what he was doing in the Real World, as it was very unexpected and was the first time he was asked to do such a mission. These types were typically assigned to the 2nd division. A short walk later, he returned to the familiar sights of the tenth division. When he returned, the sky became a cloudless gray and many other shinigami had left the streets. He immediately remembered to go to the office to check the papers that Matsumoto should've done. He slammed open the door and wasn't surprised that the paper was still on the desk the same way it was before he had asked her to go through them.

"MATSUMOTO!" he shouted. Although it was already becoming very late, every shinigami was used to this. After a second of wavering, Hitsugaya had simply chosen to not do the papers. She knew what her punishment would be. Plus, he was already busy enough with the preparation of his impending trip. He was looking forward to going to the living world, as he had not been there for a few decades and would be able to take some time off from his frustrations.

* * *

><p>Awoken by the blinding sun, today was the day that Hitsugaya would be leaving. He hopped out of bed, changed into his 10th division captain clothes and left for the gates. "Hello Captain Hitsugaya, are you heading to the gate?" Hitsugaya had found it unnecessary to look at who it was. That voice was easily recognizable, the 13th division captain Ukitake Juushirou.<p>

"Yeah, I am." He replied to the only other white haired captain.

"Well, enjoy your assignment there," he said as he wished Hitsugaya off, almost sounding if there was another reason for the mission than what Hitsugaya had known about. The young prodigy was suspicious about whether there actually was another reason besides finding 'the person' to bring back to the Gotei 13.

Hitsugaya entered the gate as soon as he was told to by the guards. Secretly, he was excited to see Karin and the other people he hadn't seen since they were still alive. He was looking forward to see how everything looked, after almost 20 years…


	3. We Meet Again

_He was looking forward to see how everything looked after almost 20 years…_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

We Meet Again

Hitsugaya walked through the exit of the Dangai, following the dark tinted hell butterfly. Upon leaping out of the exit, he took a deep breath. Soaking in the fresh air of the Real World, he was happy to be back. For a moment, he was tempted to visit around before completing his mission. Deciding that there wouldn't be an issue, as no one would know, he chose to visit Kurosaki Karin. Inside, he was curious about how much she had grown in the last 20 years. Doing some quick mental math, he figured she would be about 30 years old now in human years; she was a full grown adult. Hitsugaya had only grown four and a half inches in the last two decades, and was very disappointed with the size of the number. He closed his eyes for a moment, searching for the younger Kurosaki sibling's energy. After a few quick seconds of concentration, he had found it without difficulty. Being accustomed to the few higher reiatsu's in Karakura Town, it was a simple search, especially since he had been familiar with the feel of her. Immediately leaving his current spot, he soared over buildings and landed outside her house within a few moments.

Stepping up towards the doorstep, he banged on the door and began to shout. "Karin! Karin! Open the door!" The sounds of light footsteps were heard and soon, a young woman opened the door, resembling the younger Kurosaki very much.

She stared at him for a few seconds until the realization hit. A huge grin became visible on her face."Toshirou? What are you doing here?" Karin asked rapidly, obvious surprise laced her features.

He realized that he didn't have an official reason, only a personal one. "I wanted to see how tall you got…" Hitsugaya stated, knowing that it was a very childish reason.

"Wait, what? Why? Look at you! It's been 20 years! You haven't grown an inch!"

After Karin had said that, Hitsugaya had immediately become frustrated and retaliated. "I have grown! 4 1/2 inches! You can't tell?" Hitsugaya shouted back to Karin, upset by the fact that she couldn't notice a difference in stature. Her doubts didn't bother Hitsugaya, as he was certain that he had grown because he had almost measured every single day of his life.

* * *

><p>(1st person POV Hitsugaya)<p>

"Well, maybe you're not going to grow anymore. Look, appearing young is good, or else you'd age forever considering you're dead" Karin replied. We both noticed that we were earning strange looks from people walking on the streets near her house.

"Well possibly. So, how are things here?" I ask, wanting to continue the conversation in the direction I wanted.

"Umm….well I guess it's about the same here in Karakura Town. There aren't as many hollows now…..but there has been some weird things that have happened recently though…" Karin seemed to have faded away, appearing to be deep in thought. Then, she suddenly started up again. "Hey, it looks like it going to rain, want to come inside?" She asks me abruptly.

"Oh…uh yeah sure." I say, even though I found it a little odd for me to walk into her house, especially considering we weren't that great of friends. Determining that it was still better than being soaked in the rain, I joined her inside the warmth of the building.

I couldn't help but notice how different Karin was. My memory still thought of her as that young soccer player. Her overall mien had transformed to match that of a mature adult, leaving me to feel like a child. I merely reached her shoulder. In the 20 years, her height had close to doubled his growth.

When I entered the house, the first thing I noticed was all the pictures. When I glanced at the decorated walls, I heard her speak "A lot of pictures huh?" She asks, having noticed me looking.

"Yeah" I answer, while still browsing through all the photos. I saw a photo that stood out from the rest: a picture of the whole Kurosaki family. It was much larger and centered. I notice how young Karin had looked, standing by her younger sister. I saw their father, the predecessor of my division, smiling hugely with his teeth showing. Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami looked much younger than the age when he met Kuchiki. In addition, the person that was most noticeable was in the front, the mother. She was a pretty, young lady, and had much of the looks of all of the younger Kurosaki siblings.

Curiousity started poking me. "Are you married?" I asked suddenly, myself not even knowing how that information was relevant.

"Uh, no why?"

In that quick moment, I couldn't think of a decent answer, so I chose the best tactic for avoiding questions: answering with a question. "Aren't you old?" was the first thing that I had thought.

"WHAT!" she screeched back to me, obviously furious with my response to the earlier question.

"Well, I was expecting that you'd have kids or something"

"Well you still look like a kid. How old are you? Do you even know? Ha! That makes you even older!"

"Shut up." I respond with my regular response for most questions about my young appearance in relation to my older (in human standards) (young for shinigami) age. This conversation was becoming too childish for my taste.

"So..." Karin started, attempting to change the subject to a more calm one, "Sit" she commanded.

At first, I was confused what she meant by sit, so I did not respond. "Sit on the chairs" she answered for me, when she saw my questionable expression on my face.

"Oh" was all I said.

"I'm going to go bring some tea and snacks, you're probably hungry," Karin told me as she walked away, leaving me alone to ponder my thoughts.

I began to wonder if I have spent too much time here with Karin than working on the mission. As a captain of the Gotei 13, it was a disappointment for me to get so sidetracked. I decided that I need to leave soon. Shortly after, Karin walked back into the living room carry a tray of food. I felt my hunger increase by the sight of food in front of me. Just as I was about to take my first bite, both Karin and I stared out the window, looking dazed, after both feeling the amazingly strong reiatsu of a…


	4. He Meets Her

_Just as I'm about to take my first bite, both me and Karin stare out the window, looking dazed, after both feeling the amazingly strong reiatsu of a…_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

He Meets Her

I stood up immediately and bursted out through Karin's front door. I heard her faint yells fade towards the background as I gained distance away from her. 'This reiatsu is that of an Arrancar, Espada even?' I jumped up from the ground and chose to run above ground. When I arrived, I stared at the Arrancar's back, already sensing the familiarity. It wasn't an Arrancar. As the body turned around, I saw none other then Aizen. I started glaring at him, with as much hate as I could muster.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya, how are you today? Skipping out on a mission possibly?" Aizen says, sounding the same as he was all those decades of years ago when Aizen was still the 5th division captain. That sickly kind voice that made you doubt he was a bastard.

"Why the hell are you here?" I snapped, not even caring about being formal to him. I can only think of all the things he had done to Hinamori. I lashed out impetuously. Even though my logical side knew that I couldn't win or even get one hit on him, I still tried my best. Having no positive results, I released my shikai. By now the battlefield was frozen with a thick sheet of ice and stormy skies above us. I once again, pounced off the floor and aimed for one goal: to kill Aizen. He blocked all of my attacks, without any effort. His blade was still sheathed and he wasn't fighting back, only deflecting my advances. How could he be so strong? Seeing that shikai was to no avail, I decided to step up. I go into bankai, releasing all of my anger at him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you have gotten much stronger then the last time we have fought, but unfortunately for you, so have I." After Aizen said that, I couldn't help but feel proud. Having Aizen pull out his sword meant that he considered me a threat. With his sword out this time, we fought for as long as I could go with my bankai. When I reached the limit for my bankai time, Aizen had stopped attacking me and sheathed his zanpakuto.

"That was a good battle, however, Hitsugaya-kun you can never beat me, so for now, you should go work on your mission. Ironically, we are both trying to find the same things." My eyes open wide in shock of what he had just said. He is also trying to find her? Did the Head Captain know of this? Did he intentionally put me on this mission? Before I was able to question him further, Aizen flashed away without me even noticing. I sheathed Hyorinmaru and left the battle scene, heading back in the direction of Karin's house.

I opened the door to find Karin sitting alone on the couch. "You're back! Hey, what happened?" Karin asks, mainly about my body injuries.

"I ran into Aizen." That was already simple enough for Karin to understand, since I knew that she was intelligent and she knew all about the Arrancar and Aizen.

"Hmmm….wait, you never answered my first question. Why are you here?"

I answered with the truth: "I'm on a mission but as I said before, I wanted to stop by to see how you much you grew." She nodded. "Well I think I should go now. I need to work on the mission. See you around."

"Bye!" I heard the close of the door behind me and began to focus my mind on the mission that I was assigned.

I opened the piece of paper that the Captain Commander had given to me before I left. I read it-

_Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th_ _division,_

_By the time you are reading this, you are already in the real world. You are the only person that would be acceptable for this mission. I understand that having to meet with Aizen was not a part of the mission's description. Please continue to complete the mission and find the shinigami that we are looking for. You must find it before Aizen does. If not, the worlds will be in a terrible danger. For now, that is all I have to say. I will try to communicate with you via Technology Bureau machines. This is a VERY important mission, do not fail me Captain Hitsugaya._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_Head Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai of the 1st_ _division_

I closed the letter, and sighed while I placed it back into my pocket. I was right, he did know. Ukitake did too, most likely. I felt better, knowing that this time, I will be the one that will destroy Aizen for all that he has done to Soul Society. Suddenly, I realized that I had made no progress with the mission. I started to wander around the streets of Karakura Town. I was unsure how to start. I decided to go ask Karin again about the things that have been going on here. What did she mean when she said weird things have happened here recently?

I once again knocked on her door. "Yes? Toushiro, you again…?" Karin sighed.

"My mission is to find someone. I don't have any leads. Earlier, you mentioned weird things happening. I wanted to know what kind of things you were referring to," I said, as serious as possible.

"Well there has been an unusually amount of high reiatsu sometimes in the night, almost as if someone was fighting something. It has only happened late night time," Karin explained to me.

"Is that it?" I questioned, frustrated that she didn't have more relevant information.

"Mmmmhhmm well…...that's about it. The hollows are regular… yeah that's about it." Karin looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, well thanks. Bye."

I went through all of what the Head Captain had told me a few days ago. She had the victory of the war. All I needed to do was find it. I was unsure of how to start finding the zanpakuto. Was it in human form? I doubted it, if the owner was still around. Could I sense its reiatsu? My body began to pang with pain, as the injuries from the battle with Aizen were still fresh. I wonder about for hours, ransacking every part of my mind for an answer to this complex mystery of where to begin a search. Unknowingly, I drifted off to sleep on the top of Karin's house, with sparkles of raindrops hitting on my face.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the feeling of a bird on my face...not a good feeling. As I shifted and tried to swat it, the blue jay flew away. I decided that I would need to communicate with Captain Commander today. I had no idea where to start finding the shinigami, and if what Aizen said was true, every minute counted. I opened up my communicator, attempting to reach the head captain. The screen went blank. Making a mental note, I would remember to try to contact them later. Aizen was probably ahead of me in the search already. The sun was beginning to rise. I jumped off the top of Karin's roof.<p>

As I was landing I felt something near me. 'How was that possible? Nothing was there' As I looked closer, I see what I had sensed and was shocked: a girl. How could she have been there?

"Who are you?" she asked me. How could this girl see me? She looked no older than the age of five. She seemed very suspicious, despite her naive look and the fact that she looked no older than the age of five. Then again, I, of all people knew that appearances didn't mean anything.

I ignored her question. "What''s your name?" I knew that she obviously wasn't normal, for a captain leveled shinigami to miss her, not sense her, or have such a high reiatsu. Could she have been a shinigami? Usually, people who died and went to Soul Society wouldn't be able to graduate at such a young age. Plus, she wasn't wearing the traditional shinigami attire.

"Momma told me not to talk to strangers," she explained. This girl was starting to frustrate him.

"How can you see me?" I asked, astonished.

"What do you mean?" You're in front of me, of course," she responded, oblivious to the meaning behind my words. It was pointless talking to her if she didn't know anything.

"I'm leaving now. You are weird." This girl was too suspicious to allow her to wander away. I decided to follow her to see where she was going. It was strange enough that a child would be wandering on her own.

She followed the path from Karin's house to the park that the soccer game was held at. "Momma! There was this scary guy talking to me!" she cried to a young woman.

"It's okay, dear. Let's go home Kasumi," the mother announced.


	5. Already Gone

_"It's okay, dear. Let's go home Kasumi," the mother announced._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Already Gone

For the next half an hour, I continued to investigate the family until I determined that there wasn't anything suspicious about them. They were a simple 3 person family living in a middle-class house in Karakura Town. The young girl had shown signs of uncontrolled reiatsu, which was unusual because I couldn't sense anything abnormal from either of her parents. I would remember to talk to the soutaicho about this later.

I jumped off their roof and once again tried to initiate a contact to the captain commander but it was useless. I decided to take a walk, hoping to find something of interest happening. Carefully scanning every detail, nothing seemed out of place. Suddenly I heard something in the distance. I heard it again and went towards it hoping to find what made the sound.

As I walked towards the sound, nothing out of the regular passed by. "Hi, what are you looking for?" I turned around to see a young woman standing in front of me. As I turned around I heard her gasp, but upon examining her carefully, I figured that it must have just been my imagination. She was wearing ordinary human clothes, with a necklace almost like Matsumoto's. Her hair was medium length, straight and shiny. She could see me as well. Was she a shinigami? I searched for a zanpakuto, but did not see one on her. 'Where did she some from…I did not feel her at all'. I stared at her for a minute, until she awkwardly asked me again whether I needed help.

"No, I'm fine, thank you" I responded. She smiled at me, but nothing could look faker, and walked away, following the path that I had just walked from. 'Suspicious…' I thought. I decided to follow her to see what she was planning. She was suspicious enough for me to investigate. It wasn't like I had anything better to lead off of.

I stayed a reasonable distance behind her. After about 5 minutes of following, I saw her look back, but I shot behind a tree before she saw me. It was too close. I barely made it out. It was pure luck that she didn't notice me stalking her. A thought suddenly came into my mind 'Could she be a shinigami? It was stupid to think that just because she didn't have her zanpakuto she wasn't a shinigami. Or possibly even the one I'm looking for?' I sped up drastically, and attempted to get in front of her.

"Hey you, stop." I appeared in front of her ceasing her movements.

"I was wondering when you would come out. Your following skills need some work maybe? I knew you were there…captain." So, she was a shinigami after all. If I weren't so riled up from her insult, I might have noticed her breaking apart in front of me.

"Are you a shinigami? If you are, why can't I sense your reiatsu?"

"You can sense it, you just haven't. Are you really that stupid?" I was starting to be frustrated, and almost wanted to attack her that minute. How could she have said that?

"Follow me," she said to me, without looking back. 'She flash steps instead of runs, interesting.' I tried to get in front of her, knowing that my shunpo would probably be better than hers would. I didn't train for 40 years for nothing. As I tried to move in front of her, she sped up, not letting me pass.

"Where are we going?" I tried to distract her, being as competitive as I was, I needed to be faster than her at flash step.

"Somewhere where we can talk in private," she replied, unshaken. I noticed that my attempts were futile.

We continued our shunpo race for about 10 minutes, until she finally stopped in an empty field outside of Karakura Town. It was dark and quiet when we arrived. I could not help but get a bad feeling about this field. 'The grass is almost as tall as me' I thought exasperated that I was still so short. (He is about 4' 9'')

"What are we doing here?" I asked, although not directly speaking towards her, while facing opposite her.

"Are you the captain of the 10th division of Gotei 13?" So, she used my specialty. She avoided answering my question by asking me another question huh?

"Yes I am, how did you know?"

"Well. You are here cause of me. I need you to take me back to Soul Society." Well that was an easy mission. Couldn't the captain have just sent a lower ranking shinigami?

"Okay, why?" My thoughts were still blurry as I tried to think of what to do next.

"I can't get back because I do not have my zanpakuto. Or else I would. Why else would I have needed someone to come get me?" How could she have lost her zanpakuto I wondered. I concluded that this was most likely the shinigami I was sent to find. The victory of war however, seemed to have already been gone.

"How did you lose it?" I asked, fearing that I knew what the answer was going to be already. The one man that could cause the whole Soul Society to be in a mess.

"I didn't lose it. How would I have lost it? He took it! He won't ever leave me alone!" She explained loudly to me, emphasizing the 'he'.

"Why would he want your zanpakuto?" I felt like an idiot asking that. It was hard to believe sometimes that people called me a prodigy. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't told of the zanpakuto's powers.

"Wait, the captain didn't tell you? What did he tell you?" She asked back, sounding honestly shocked that her voice broke.

"What? Tell me what? I was told of a zanpakuto that would be our victory in the war. He said that you would be in Karakura Town. Who are you? Why haven't I ever been told of you? You have captain level skills." I start to wonder again, why he needed a captain to come on this mission. If Aizen was involved, there would need to be more than one captain.

"My zanpakuto has the power to change time and space. That's why he wants it. He wants to Hogyoku to be ready before this winter. We need to get it back before he uses it. Or we're all doomed." Well that was obvious, she didn't even need to state that.


	6. Suspicions Arise

_"My zanpakuto has the power to change time and space. That's why he wants it. He wants to Hogyoku to be ready before this winter. We need to get it back before he uses it. Or we're all doomed." Well that was obvious, she didn't even need to state that._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Suspicions Arise

Hitsugaya for once in his life was speechless. He simply did not have a response to the girl. He needed some time to think things through: a plan. He couldn't just barge into Hueco Mundo without a plan. Was this my mission as well, to retrieve the zanpakuto back? If it was in Aizen's hands, then this would take a lot of preparation.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking. Stop interrupting my thoughts. Who are you even?" He asked, not realizing that they haven't 'officially' been introduced to each other yet.

"Akiyama Kasumi. And you, who are you? You have a lot of reiatsu." To him, it seemed as if it took all her might to ask him who he was. Strange.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of the tenth division of Gotei 13. I could say the same to you. What's your rank?" He stated professionally. Akiyama gave him an understanding nod. There was a moment of silence…then followed by a cough which made it awkward. Akiyama resumed speaking, excising the silence.

"How do I put it...? I'm...not exactly from this time. How is the 10th division? Is it nice?" Kasumi asked, quickly changing the subject. Hitsugaya looked over at her, noticing a the quick subject change. It was clear that she didn't want to discuss it. Her visage showed a solemn expression. 'Why would she be sad?' He wondered privately.

"It's not much different from the other division's. There's an office and sleeping quarters. My vice captain Matsumoto is very friendly. Too friendly. It's always much louder than I would like it to be. If you love partying, sometimes the division is up all night drinking. That about sums it up," the captain explained to the other shinigami. Throughout the talk, he still noticed her pained appearance.

Kasumi gave a little laugh then replied "Yeah, seems like you and your vice captain get along a lot to let her mess around that much." Hitsugaya couldn't help but notice that he didn't say anything about Matsumoto's habits but ignored it. He had found this very suspicious but decided to push it out of his mind. She most likely just inferred it based on his explaination of the division. Was this girl familiar with Gotei 13?

"Well it's hard not to like her. Most of the men are in love with her. She's a..." Taking a second to think, he finally finished off his sentence. "Wild, fun type of woman." He paused for a second before continuing. "Although she is annoying sometimes, she just does it purposely. But, the one thing I hate is that she leaves all the paperwork to me. I've known her for a long time."

"Ah, I would like to meet her someday, she seems very...interesting. Is there that much paperwork? Gotei 13 sounds very…different from what I had expected. I've only been to Soul Society twice, and only for short periods of time, so I didn't get to sight see much."

At that precise moment, it started to sprinkle. Then it stated to drizzle. Then pouring. They couldn't be out in the grass for much longer. It was winter in Karakura Town right now, and it was cold enough to be snowing already. "We should get out of the rain." She suggested, then started to walk towards the town, with the captain following slowly behind. With more and more talk, he was becoming more wary of this Akiyama Kasumi. Too many things didn't line up with her story. First, she wasn't from this time, yet how did Aizen and the Head Captain know of her? If she was a shinigami, she'd have to be at least a captain-level, so why was she playing him for a fool?

There was a silence as they walked to find some shelter until Hitsugaya thought of an idea that he should've thought of before. "Wait!" Kasumi looked back at Hitsugaya while she stopped moving. "Why don't we just go back to Soul Society right now? Then think about it there?" He wondered why they didn't think of that sooner.

"I can't go back." Kasumi replied.

"Why not? You look fine." Hitsugaya remarked to the petite girl.

"It's not that I'm not physically incapable. It's that I don't want to yet. I have something to do here first."

"Then be my guest and stay here. Good luck, I'm heading back to Seireitei." The captain said back at her, starting to walk the other direction.

"What? Wait! No! Where are we gonna go?" Kasumi yelled after him while they were beginning to get soaked.

"We? Are we staying together?" Hitsugaya asked, totally shocked that they were suppose to spend the next few days, at least, with her. "Am I like your body guard or something? From who? Aizen already has your zanpakuto, what would he want with you? Is that why I've been assigned to this mission?" He went on and on with more questions, almost assuming that Kasumi had the answers to all of them. After many eye rolls he eventually ran out of questions and looked straight into her dark chocolate eyes, waiting for an answer.

When she had no response but a look of craziness in her eyes, Hitsugaya looked away from her and said nothing. "Fine, let's go then. I'll give you 36 hours to finish whatever you want to do. Then no excuses. We are going back to Seireitei." He started to pick up the pace, almost at the boarder of the city. "Let's get a hotel or something. I need to visit a friend first though. We might be able to stay at his place." Hitsugaya wasn't sure where he would find a hotel, but he did know where Kurosaki Ichigo lived. He was known for being a shelter for homeless shinigami's. Given the relationship between the two males wasn't the best, the captain was sure that he could be persuasive enough.

Walking through the dimly lit streets of Karakura Town in the rain, he shortly appeared at the Kurosaki residence.

He stepped up onto the Kurosaki's door step, and knocked on the door. After a few moments, he heard foot steps coming from the property. "Yes, who is it?" As he opened the door, Hitsugaya saw the bright orange haired shinigami, looking not much different from when he had last seen him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I am here on a mission and I need your help." Hitsugaya tried to sneak his way into letting them stay at his house. Kurosaki was always into helping out on missions...especially ones he wasn't supposed to be involved in.

"You need MY help? Why?" Before Hitsugaya could answer, Ichigo noticed a beautiful young girl standing next to Hitsugaya out on his door step. "Hey, who's that pretty girl? " Kasumi looked up, attention focused to the orange head. His next comment was highly unexpected, shocking her and the white haired captain. "Is that your girlfriend or something?" Ichigo smirked mentally, awaiting Toushirou's reaction.


	7. Late Night Conversations

_"Is that your girlfriend or something?" Ichigo smirked mentally, awaiting Toushirou's reaction._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Late Night Conversations

"WHAT? Of course not!" He knew that Kurosaki was purposely provoking him, but he still couldn't believe that he had the audacity to do it. Then again, Kurosaki had surprised him with his actions many times in the past.

"Oh? Then who is this young lady?" Ichigo asked trying to keep a smile off his face while gesturing his head to Kasumi.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I've heard many good things about you, Kurosaki Ichigo. My name is Akiyama Kasumi, and I'm a shinigami like you are. I'm not Captain Hitsugaya's girlfriend or anything….he's just accompanying me for a mission," she explained. Hitsugaya wasn't sure, but he thought that he heard maybe a slight bit of sadness in her tone. He then considered it to be a ridiculous thought, and pushed it away.

"Hnm. Is that so…?" He trailed off, as if he was still suspicious to the idea that he wasn't his girlfriend.

"YES!" Ahem. "Now, we need a place to stay for the next few weeks," Hitsugaya calmly stated, ignoring the earlier conversation.

"Kasumi, would you like to stay at my house?," he paused for a moment to turn his head around towards the house. "RUKIA!"

"WHAT!" There was a voice that replied back. _'It's Rukia, her voice sounds the same'_ thought Kasumi. Footsteps were heard, quickly approaching the doorway. There stood a woman that was Kurosaki Ichigo's wife. Akiyama was surprised as she had never seen Rukia before. She wasn't allowed to vacation to the Real World, and the only times she was here were for importantmissions. She looked over at me then at the captain that was standing next to me.

"Oh! Is that you? I haven't seen you in years Captain Hitsugaya! How's everything in Soul Society? How are you? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, with much enthusiasm. She looked back over at Kasumi. "Oh, and who's this, she's so pretty!" Kasumi just smiled silently.

"It's been regular for the last 2 decades, nothing big has happened. I'm fine. I'm here because the Captain Commander gave me a mission to escort Akiyama Kasumi-here, back to Soul Society." The young prodigy explained, answering every one of Kuchiki Rukia's questions.

"Why doesn't she just go back with her zanpakuto?" Rukia inquired, confused about the current situation. Before Hitsugaya was able to respond, Kasumi replied faster, unknowingly cutting off Hitsugaya.

"Hi, Kuchiki-san, it's nice to meet you. I would go back but I can't because Aizen stole my zanpakuto." She assumed that she would know who Aizen was. After all, who didn't? All she knew about Kuchiki Rukia was that she was a kind and strong shinigami that broke the law and gave powers to Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Wait, why? What is your zanpakuto's ability?" Kasumi explained everything to her and Ichigo again.

"Why don't the both of you stay with us tonight? It's pretty late-" She was interrupted when a young child came to the door.

"Mommy, who's at the door?" All four of them looked down to see a young girl standing next to Rukia.

"Oh, just some of mine and daddy's old friends. Go back inside, you can meet them later." Rukia nicely told the girl, most likely her child.

"Okay!" The young girl ran back inside the house, excited to meet her parent's old friends.

"Come inside, both of you. You guys should stay here while you're in Karakura Town visiting. It's a big house, but there are only 3 of us." Hitsugaya nodded, and Rukia, who knew the Captain for so long knew that a nod was a simple way of saying 'yes'.

"Oh, that's so kind of you Kuchiki-san. Thank you so much!" Akiyama said with honest gratitude. She was grateful that the two of them had found a place to stay for the night. If not, her superior would have probably forced them to leave at that moment.

"You can call me Rukia!" She smiled as she led the way into her house.

"Okay, Rukia." Kasumi was glad that she had already made some new friends here.

Rukia and Kasumi went into the kitchen chatting together about many things. They prepared something for everyone to eat. While they were still cooking, the two male shinigami's sat on the couch in silence.

Ichigo interrupted the silence. "She's pretty, don't you think? And she's your type. Do you like her?"

"How would you know what my type is? I am not discussing this with you. I am only accompanying her because of orders from the soutaicho," he replied, trying to avoid this subject as much as he could.

For the rest of the night, they all talked and ate some snacks before heading off to bed. Luckily for the two of them, they were put in 2 separate guest rooms. Ichigo and Rukia had an enormous house, yet there were barely any people to live in it. The other rooms, which were used when there were visitors, which were very seldom, were fully furnished and decorated.

Before the 2 people went off to bed, Kasumi had asked to talk to Hitsugaya later privately, after Ichigo and Rukia had left . 'What could she want to say to me…?' Hitsugaya thought, walking into her guestroom.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya POV<p>

"Hitsugaya-kun, is that you?" I heard Kasumi say to me as I closed the door behind me. I found it a little unusual that she called me that, but I didn't say anything about it. I didn't know her well enough to tell her to call me Captain. Who knew what she was in her time? She could have become the new Head Captain. I didn't know anything about her, and it didn't seem like she wanted to share any information about her time. It would be humiliating telling her to call me Captain if I didn't know her official rank.

"Yes it is. What did you want to talk to me about?" I didn't want to sound rude, but I was tired, and was looking forward to sleeping.

"I was worried." I saw her look down, her eyes locked straight onto the floor. She was sitting on the bed in the clothes that Kuchiki had probably given her. It looked good on her, especially since it was dark, and the moonlight that was shining through the window lit up her face perfectly.

"What are you worried about?" Sighing, I stayed in my standing position next to the door.

"You. I know that you're going to end up fighting with Aizen and I know that you are going to get hurt. It will be all my fault- I don't want you to do this."

I knew this was going to come up someday, but not this soon. I barely knew her, why would she be worrying about me?

"This is my job Akiyama, it's what I do. I might get injured a lot, but I'm not going to die…probably." I slightly smiled at how ironic that sounded.

"I know. I'm sorry for keeping you up, that's all I wanted to say Hitsugaya-kun, goodnight." She stood up, signaling to me that I could leave. I was about to close the door, when I though back to when I had almost lost my captaincy, almost 30 years. I remembered what the man in this house had said to me. I stopped and turned around, stepping back into her room.

I looked at her. "You know, based on experience, the more you worry, the worse things you will think. Just trust me- not as a captain or in charge of this mission, but as an acquaintance, I'm not going to die without a fight. I'm not that easy to kill." With that, I walked out of the room and shut the door quietly, leaving the girl in the room alone. I wasn't sure what to think about what had just happened.

I changed into more comfortable clothes that Kurosaki had given me and laid down into the bed. I immediately noticed how different this bed was from the one in my room back at home. I gently closed my eyes and tried to drift into darkness.

I opened my eyes, 20 minutes later, realizing that I still wasn't able to sleep. I was frustrated that I couldn't sleep, yet it was so late, and I was in fact tired. I gazed outside the window.

As the moon started to rise up higher into the sky, the moonlight shone through the window and onto the bed, precisely where my face lay. I stared into the moon, my head thinking too many things that I could not even comprehend. There was too much to think about, the mission, the final fight with Aizen, back home, and…Akiyama. I could not get my mind off of her. I was not sure what this feeling was, but, I had a good idea of what others would call it. _Is it possible that I'm starting to like Akiyama Kasumi?_

Kasumi POV

I knew that there was no way that I was gong to fall asleep tonight. There was too much going on in my mind, mainly about the shinigami that was in his room sleeping less than 50 feet away from me. I managed to not fall asleep for the next 30 minutes. I couldn't help but wonder whether Hitsugaya was also awake. I decided back and forth whether to get up or not. I decided that I would, it was pointless just laying here doing nothing. Hitting the lights, I left my room and walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I realized that the Hitsugaya of this time was much different from the one I had known back in my time. This one was more...churlish, harder to interpret and more distant. How was it possible that the kind, considerate, genial person she knew in her time transformed from the person she was with a mere hour ago. I wasn't sure when in time I was, but for certain it had been an epoch since my time. I was interrupted by a door closing behind and looked up.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was laying on his bed, still pondering on the thought that he had stated earlier. 'Like her? How could I have even thought of that for a second?' He thought to himself, scoffing out loud at his rather idiotic thought. He listened to the silence around him until sudden he heard the sound of a light flickering on. Turning his head to look at the door, he saw that the light across his room was lit. 'That must mean she's up' he thought. Once he realized that he was think about the young girl again, he tried to stop, only to realize that he was denying it again.<p>

He sat up. Debating with himself whether he should go out and check on Akiyama or not, he came to a conclusion that he knew he would regret later. He walked quietly to the door, not wanting to wake Kuchiki or Kurosaki up. He turned the knob as silently as he could. He was surprised to see that standing right in front of the door was none other than the one he was worrying about. Hitsugaya looked in front of him, straight into the other girl's eye before saying something to her.

"Akiyama, what are you doing up?" He tried his best to not sound eager, but in truth he was actually very curious to why she wasn't asleep yet. He was grateful that the other three people in the house were not near them and still fast asleep.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to go get a drink a drink of water." He knew once she started talking that it was a lie. She was quite aware that she was going to see him. He had always had a knack for telling apart truths and lies. But what bothered him now wasn't why she was lying, but what was the truth?

"Oh, I was going to as well…" The young captain trailed off, trying to not sound too excited. "Here I'll come with you." He noticed that he was being nicer than usual but he didn't mind being nice once in a while when he wasn't being annoyed back in Soul Society by his tedious duties of being a captain. Maybe if only he took more vacations. Kasumi nodded and they both walked down the shady halls of the Kurosaki home.

It was silent during the walk down to the kitchen. It wasn't an awkward silence, however it was quieter than both of them wanted it to be. Hitsugaya wanted to start a conversation but wasn't sure how or where to start. "When will you be ready to leave?"

"I'll be ready by noon," she replied to the captain.

"Okay. I will be waiting for you outside the field at 1pm. Don't be late," he said seriously.

"Of course. I promise to be on time. It's getting late isn't it?" Glancing over to the clock, Hitsugaya noticed that it was nearing 2 am.

"Yeah. You should get to sleep soon. It'll be better if we're both refreshed in the morning, don't be a bother in the morning when you won't get up," he told her coldly.

"Hm. I have a question for you," she asked confidently.

"Yes? What is it?" He was curious as to what she would have wanted to ask him.

"How many years have you been a captain?"

"Many. Now go back to sleep," leaving his cup in the sink. He smoothly stood up and left, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

><p>Kasumi POV<p>

I sat on the stool next to the counter for a while. I wasn't tired yet. He clearly evaded my question. If only I knew how long he'd been a captain I would have been able to know how many years back in the past I was. I noticed that part of him was still the same. He was always like that, cleverly avoiding any questions he didn't want to answer.

I was missing my time more than I had realized. It was lonely here. Although I had the same people that were in my time...strangely, they felt like a whole new person. I couldn't let anything slip that might give away anything. I couldn't talk to Hitsugaya as I did before. He was different. He didn't know me. I didn't know him. And what made things worse was that I knew everything that was going to happen in the impending future, but I couldn't say anything...to anyone.

Having my zanpakuto as the epitome of time studies, I knew the consequences of time traveling very well. It was still a rather unknown topic that hadn't been studied much. Only rarely were there zanpakuto's that could change time. Time was meant to flow without interruption. It would go against the laws of the world to mess with time that has already flowed. Time travel was strictly forbidden, and the punishment for time travelers using unjustified reasons was...death.

I knew that I would go unpunished if I kept my mouth shut about anything that would happen in the future. As long as I didn't interrupt the flow of time, there would be no consequences. It would be hard to not slip up, but I was confident that I could do it.

I was wondering what was happening in Soul Society now, was the soutaicho planning to invade Hueco Mundo? Did he realize that it wasn't the Aizen of my time, but the Aizen of the past? I was confident that he was a perspicacious man. The only thing he may have lacked was flexibility. He was such a rule follower. I guess that was what it took to rule over a whole realm for thousands of years.

I wanted to go back to my time. The only reason I was even here was because of Aizen. Being in the past wasn't fun. You knew many things that you didn't want to know, things that weren't shared for a reason. I never knew what kind of person Hitsugaya Toushiro really was. The only part of him I knew was what he had showed me. I figured that it was useless thinking of the future when there was absolutely no way to get back. Standing up and walking back to my room, I hit the lights and laid down on the bed. I was still confused about this time but I finally relaxed and let my body drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Today was it, I was going back. But first I needed to find someone. Pushing the sheets off of me, I got up and cleaned up the room back to the original condition. Opening the door I saw Hitsugaya and went up to tell him.<p>

"I'm going to do something. I'll be done in 30 minutes. Where do you want to meet?" I asked him.

"The field where we went yesterday night," he told her. "Don't be late."

"Okay. I'm going to tell Rukia that I am leaving. See you later," and with a slight smile she was off in a blink.

Finding Rukia in the kitchen making breakfast, she went over and decided to help her out. "Good morning Rukia, did you need any help?" I asked politely.

"No, I think I am good. How was your night? Our guest rooms aren't the best but..." She trailed off before getting interrupted.

"No of course they were amazing! Thank you very much for letting me and Hitsugaya-kun stay here for the night! I just wanted to let you know that we will be leaving today back to Soul Society."

"Oh already? Are you sure you don't need to stay longer?"

"Yes he's already irritated that we didn't leave last night," I explained to her what happened.

"Okay did you want anything to eat before you leave?" Rukia offered to me.

"No I'm good! Thank you very much! I'll see you in a while!" Smiling she turned and left the house, prepared to do what she needed to.


	8. Departure

_"No I'm good! Thank you very much! I'll see you in a while!" Smiling she turned and left the house, prepared to do what she needed to._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Departure

I had approximately 30 minutes to find me. I should have been able to recognize some people and places, no matter how far back in time I was. My first destination would be my house, that is if was was built yet. Quickly evading the people on the busy streets, I hurriedly made my way to my house. And there it was, appearing to be in the same place that I had remembered it to be. I realized that the yard looked much different from when I was alive. The last time it had looked like this was about 5 years ago.

Based on that information, I concluded that I was about twelve years back in time.

Twelve years from now I would die by the hands of a hollow

Twelve years from now I'd meet him for the first time

Twelve years from now I would NEED to be gone from this world

Twelve years from now I would be dead

The biggest rule that Aizen had broken, having two of him in at one time period. And of course his other crimes could go on and on.

It was morning, so I started thinking back to where I would be if I were alive. I realized that I would be in school about now. Heading over to my elementary school, I felt an aching feeling. I wanted to see my friends. How were they doing? It had been so long since I'd seen them. In reality, they would be close to about 17 now, graduating. That was where I should have been also. But instead I was a shinigami twelve years stuck back in time.

The school looked the same as I always remembered, dull, broken, and wrecked. It looked as if a tornado had gone through it. There were no kids around, so it must have been class time. I wanted to peer through the windows, but I was worried that my five year old self might see me. I then noticed how far the school was from the Kurosaki residence and berated myself for only reserving half an hour. My time was already up.

I had to get ready to leave. Admiring the bright sun and blue sky and city once more, I left to the abandoned fields waiting for him to appear. I waited. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. He was late. Where was he? I couldn't believe he had the nerve to tell me to be on time! I realized that I should calm down. What was I worried about? He was one of the strongest people I knew. In my time, with more determination and work, he could have easily risen to Head Captain in a few years.

"Hey," I heard someone speak from behind me. I turned around to see Hitsugaya behind me.

"Hi," I replied without much enthusiasm. I noticed his eyebrow raise at my tone.

Without a word, he opened the gate using his katana and walked inside. Hesitantly, I followed him in. This wasn't the first time doing this but it seemed unnatural with this Hitsugaya. We were ready to go back, back to get some answers.


	9. Avoidance

_We were ready to go back, back to get some answers._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Avoidance

A few minutes later, both the captain and the younger shinigami were going through the Precipice World. Akiyama knew to keep Hitsugaya in visible sight, or else she would get lost and not be able to find her way back. Without having a Hell Butterfly leading her way to Soul Society, she would become stranded in here and never find a way to get back.

The path to Soul Society wasn't very quick, so it there were quite a few moments of silence. They didn't really have anything to talk about, or really have the need to talk to each other. It was very quiet, only the sounds of feet shuffling and jagged breaths of air being audible.

Akiyama was feeling anxious about going to Soul Society. She would meet all new people that she hadn't even met yet. The only person she would know would be the one person she was trying to avoid: Hitsugaya Toushirou, the captain of the most likely to be joined division. How would she be assigned? Would there be a test? She wasn't sure how it would be chosen, but for sure, she did not want to be in a place where she would run into Hitsugaya a lot.

Hitsugaya could see the bright yellow-white light, shining dimly at the exit of the Precipice World. He glanced behind into the darkness to see if she was still following behind him. She was there. 'Good'. He thought.

With one last massive leap, he had finally made his way into Seiretei. He landed straight onto the dirt ground outside of the main entrance gate to Gotei 13. He heard another landing right beside him that wasn't quite so smooth. It was more of a thud. He looked over to see Akiyama, lying on the floor. "Ow…" She groaned out and she was rubbing her head. 'The sight below me was an interesting one.' He made note to himself.

Akiyama was in pain. She had directly fell from about 10 ft up, straight onto a hard surface-and to make it worse, she landed with her head. "Are you alright?" She heard from above. She knew who had asked her that even without looking. After all, they had been the only two people within 100 ft.

"Yes, I'm fine, my head hurts though," she had replied, partly groaning out the last phrase.

"Do you want to go get it healed?...or something?" He had trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Oh, no it's not that bad. I'll live. Did you want to go talk to the soutaicho?" Akiyama asked, getting straight to business.

"Yes, but first you should meet some people. There is no need to go immediately. Also, you know he's going to ask you to become part of a division, so you should be prepared about where you want to go." '_Was he hinting at something'?_ Akiyama wondered.

"Well yeah, about that, where do you think I should go?" Akiyama really wasn't sure where to join and she needed the opinion of someone else. She didn't want to join the 10th only because of him. She would feel guilty and bad. Also, she didn't want to feel as if she was intruding.

"Well it really depends on you. You know, if you'd like I can show you a quick tour of all the division and the areas and the captains." Hitsugaya didn't really have anything else that was much more important to do. Except paperwork. He had been gone for two days. He had predicted about 3 feet of papers would be stacked on his desk. There was no possible way that his vice-captain would have done them. "I need to speak with my vice captain for a minute though. We can start with the 10th division. Come on, it isn't that far away from here. Can you do shunpo?" Hitsugaya asked her with a mischievous smirk on his face. He was quite sure of her answer, and didn't even need to wait for her response.

"Okay that sounds great! And yes of course I can. Why…" Before she got to finish her sentence, the teenaged captain had flashed away. "HEY! WAIT UP! I'M GOING TO GET LOST IF I DON'T FOLLOW YOU!" She looked down through gate and saw that he hadn't stopped. She could see him turn around, and stare at her. He smirked and continued down, flashing every once in a while on the streets of Seireitei. "Damn it! Wait Hitsugaya!" akiyama had yelled, not to him in particular.

She had finally arrived at the 10th division barracks about 15 minutes later. When she had entered Gotei 13, she had become lost. She had completely lost sight of the white haired shinigami. She had to ask for directions every now and then until she had finally saw the big sign for ten. She had entered the office, radiating with anger towards the captain. She had found him sitting on a couch staring at her. "Yes?" He had a slight smile and had his hair brush so now it was more smooth and less spiky.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU LEFT ME! YOU KNEW I WAS GONNA GET LOST!" She had yelled straight into his face. The squad members of 10th were already used to the random yelling that came from the captain's office. They were surprised that this time it was the voice of a girl. Yet it wasn't Matsumoto Rangiku. They were curious to see who it was.

"I didn't expect you to be so slow." He stated blandly.

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT! I'm only 17 years old. I've only been a shinigami for five, and I've already mastered Shikai, and Bankai. I can do shunpo at a captain level. That's very good already! Damn it! You can't expect me to be as good as you are. YOU'RE A FREAKING PRODIGY! YOU EVEN HAVE BOOKS THAT ARE WRITTEN ABOUT YOU!" Hitsugaya scrutinized her while she was yelling. He had found it amusing to watch her yelling at him. Although there was one thing that had made him feel shocked? 'Bankai? She had access to her bankai already?'

"You can perform bankai?" Hitsugaya asked, curious about how it was possible for her to achieve after only 5 years of being a shinigami.

"Well when I get my zanpakuto back then yes, I can." Akiyama responded, stating that as if it was obvious.

"Wow, that's a great achievement! How did you manage it in only 7 years?" Hitsugaya knew how long it had taken him. He could constantly feel his zanpakuto spirit calling out to him, and he could speak to it and see it even before he had become a shinigami, much less a captain.

"It was hard, but Urahara decided to help me. So I was able to achieve it sooner." Hitsugaya nodded in understanding.

'That Urahara helps out way too many people. First Kurosaki, then Karin, then now Akiyama? If he had that much free time, why doesn't he just come back to Gotei 13 to fill in some of the captain's empty spots.

"Taicho!" Both Akiyama and Hitsugaya looked upwards to where the sound was coming from. From afar, Hitsugaya noticed an almost shocked expression decorating her face. They both spotted a tall big chested woman walk out, holding a bottle of alcohol held in glass. She was very pretty, and seemed very cheerful. Even her presence had made the atmosphere seem more happy.

She looked around his office, then stared at Akiyama for a while. "Ah! She's sooo cute! Is she your girlfriend taicho! You are so adorable!" Rangiku ran up to akiyama and hugged her…hard. After a second of hugging Akiyama found it hard to breathe. Thankfully, Hitsugaya had come to her rescue.

"Matsumoto, get off of her. She can't breathe." He stated firmly and assertively.

"Okay! So what's your name" She had asked Akiyama. Akiyama had a different feel around her now. She seemed almost...depressed? Within a second, it disappeared without a trace.

"Akiyama Kasumi. What's yours?" Akiyama asked politely.

"Oh that's such a beautiful name! Matsumoto Rangiku. I'm the 10th division vice-captain! So are you and taicho dating?" '_So I was right…'_

"It's….not like that. We're just…acquaintances?" Hitsugaya was confused at how she made it seem like a question. He had tried to make his way back here as fast as possible. His goal was to get back here and talk to his vice-captain before Akiyama got here. He knew she would say they were together.

"Uh-huh sure. Anyway, how'd the mission in the World of the Living go?" Matsumoto inquired, most likely about how her captain had met this girl.

"It was fine. Matsumoto, you didn't do any of your paperwork! Do it now! No excuses. Akiyama, I need to bring you to all the other divisions to visit." Akiyama had noticed that the first half of it was more firm, but when he was talking to her, his voice seemed to have sounded more kind and gentle. Not like the ice captain he was known for.

"But-" She was interrupted even before she had finished the short word.

"NO BUTS! I HAVE BEEN DOING YOUR PAPERWORK FOR THE LAST 150 YEARS! AND I NEED TO BRING AKIYAMA AROUND GOTEI 13!" Hitsugaya had yelled, very loudly.

"Okay, fine. Get out and get started on your tour faster." Matsumoto shooed the shorter captain out of _his_ office. akiyama followed.

"It was nice to meet you Matsumoto-fukutaicho," Akiyama said on the way out, only a short distance away from Hitsugaya.

The door shut with a massive sound. Akiyama sworn she felt the ground shake from the impact of the door with the walls. "So…where to Captain?" Akiyama asked, not sure of what to say.

"We should go meet the soutaicho and see what he thinks about you choosing a squad. He might not want you in one." The younger white haired shinigami said with no fluctuations in his voice.

"Alright." Akiyama sounded slightly nervous. She had heard from other shinigami that he wasn't exactly the nicest captain, but by far he was the strongest. After all he was the soutaicho of the Gotei 13 for over a thousand years. The two shinigami slowly walked over to the first division. When they reached it, Akiyama looked absolutely freaked out.

"What's wrong…?" Hitsugaya asked, sounding concerned and confused about her behavior.

"I'm so scared. I'm freaking out. This is too hard." Hitsugaya had understood that feeling. Most of the people or Gotei 13 had known that feeling before. No one liked visiting the soutaicho. It was either very bad news, or good news. Mainly he called you himself, but rarely would anyone ever go visit him.

Hitsugaya walked up to the large door and knocked. A few moments later, the first division vice-captain had appeared. "Good afternoon, I would like to speak to the captain."

"Yes of course, come this way." The vice captain fully opened the door and lead akiyama and the tenth division captain inside the great building.

"The soutaicho is right inside his office." With that, he left, leaving the two young shinigami by themselves, facing a large red door. Without hesitation, Hitsugaya knocked on the door. Immediately he heard a response.

"Come in Hitsugaya-taicho, Akiyama Kasumi." That voice was recognized everywhere in Seireitei. Almost everyone was knowledgeable about who the Commander of all Seireitei was. With a moment a hesitation, Hitsugaya then proceeded to open the door. Throughout all of this time, Akiyama was silent, and Hitsugaya knew why. Meeting with the head captain was not a thing that anyone could get used to, not even the oldest and most experienced captains.

The duo stepped into the room. He stood up and walked towards Akiyama. His eyes were barely open. "I am well aware of why you wish to speak to me. I have decided that you, Akiyama Kasumi will be joining the tenth division under Hitsugaya Toushirou as of today. That will be the best division for you. Without a zanpakuto, you would be unable to join the eleventh, or second. I have carefully analyzed all of the options and decided that the tenth will be your division. In addition you have already met Hitsugaya-taicho. Do you agree with my decision?"

Hitsugaya knew that she didn't want to be in the tenth division as much as she tried to hide it. He concluded that it was probably due to Hitsugaya was good at telling feelings, and you didn't even need to be a prodigy to tell that. Akiyama was easy to read. However, he also knew that she would accept. Anyone knew better than to argue with the head captains decisions'.

"Yes, I am fine with that. Thank you for your consideration and time on my behalf." She quickly bowed and walked further back.

"And, have you been informed about the rules here?" The head captained questioned, still staring at Akiyama.

"No sir, I have not." Akiyama replied, sounding worried on whether that was a bad or good thing.

"Hitsugaya. You will need to have her seated, and_ make sure _to explain _all _of the rules to her. You have broken many rules while you have been here, although not as much as some other people. May, I also add that you have broken 2 of the rules within these last 2 days while in the World of the Living." Hitsugaya was disappointed that he had broken so many rules. He was used to being perfect, but the rules of Seireitei could be very stupid. It was almost impossible to not break one. The last part of the head captains phrase threw him off. He gave the other captain a confused look.

The captain recognized Hitsugaya's confused look and added "…with Akiyama." With those two words, a barely audible gasp could be heard. _'He broke 2 rules? How could he had broken 2 rules? He did nothing wrong!'_ "Yes, I understand. I apologize, that will not happen again."

The head captain nodded in consensus. "You have been one of our best shinigami. Within another 50 years, you will be sure to surpass me. When that time comes, I will propose you with a chance to prove to me that you are worthy to become the head. If you can surpass my expectations, you will be granted my seat, protecting and controlling all of Seireitei." He had a very serious look on his face.

'Was he serious?' Hitsugaya wondered. 'Of course he is, when isn't he?'

"Yes, I will make sure to explain to her all of the rules. I apologize for all the rash decisions I have made and put the entire Soul Society at risk. Thank you for considering me as a possible candidate for becoming head captain." He lowered his head, almost bowing completely.

"You are now both excused." With that, the head captain turned around and sat back down at his desk.

The other two shinigami headed for the door, and Hitsugaya held it open for Akiyama. A quiet 'thank you' was mentioned. Once they were outside the door, they started talking again.

"Well, I guess I don't need to show you all the divisions yet. We should go back to see if Matsumoto finished her paperwork." He sounded annoyed, most likely due to the face that he would have today's, yesterday's, and the day before's paperwork to do.

"Okay that sounds great!" Akiyama optimistically stated. "Oh, also, what were the rules that the head captain was talking about?"

_'Damn it'_, Hitsugaya had wanted to avoid this, or at least for as long as possible.

"I'll explain it to you another time," he stated abruptly. Hitsugaya wasn't one that procrastinated, but that question he was trying to evade…for now at least.

"Okay," she said dejectedly. Then something struck Akiyama- 'with Akiyama'. 'He couldn't have meant _that_? Could he? How could he have known?'

"I'll talk to you about that later in my office." He said firmly. He then continued on. "You know, we should keep personal business separate from work."

There was no response. For the rest of the way back, it was mainly silent. The streets were dimly lit by the lamps. It was getting dark. He was dreading when they would arrive back at his office. because it would mean that they needed to talk.


	10. Intimidating Rules

_They were both dreading when they would arrive back at his office. Because it would mean that they needed to talk._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Intimidating Rules

The two shinigami stepped into the tenth division office without talking, both deeply in thought about what would happen next. Hitsugaya started speaking right after he sat down on the couch that was typically occupied by the body of his useless vice captain. "So. Rules. There are 5 main rules that are serious offences. If you break any of these, you could face execution." He stood up and walked over to his desk to grab a sheet of paper. He also took a pen on his way back to his seat. The tenth division captain began to write down the rules.

_Major Rules of Seireitei_

_1) Obey the Captain Commander_

_2) Have no romantic relationships_

_3) Giving your power to another being_

_4) Committing large crimes_

_5) Killing living spirits_

_If you have broken any of these rules, you may be faced with execution decided by Central 46._

"So those are the main rules, but there are smaller ones that aren't as major, and they don't have as big of a punishment. It seems like a very strict society, revolving around ridiculous rules and such, but honestly, don't do anything bad and it will all be fine," he reassured.

"Which have you broken?" Before it slipped out, she realized what a personal question it was. She kept imagining her own Hitsugaya Toushirou, not this one that didn't know of her. She immediately began to fix her previous mistake. "If it is a too personal question, you don't need to-" Before Kasumi could finish Hitsugaya interrupted.

"No, it is fine. I had once started a relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo's sister, Karin. We started off as friends, then it turned into something more. We both realized that it was impossible to be together so we broke it off." Kasumi gasped, astounded at the information she had just learned. It was the first she ever heard of it. Back in her own time, he had never told her this tiny bit of news. A captain of the Gotei 13 had been in a relationship with a human? Before she could put any more thought into it, Hitsugaya once again interrupted. "But that's not it. I've also broken many medium classed rules. Although that is the only major rule that I have broken." He sounded slightly disappointed in himself, but sighed it off and regained his composure.

"I'm sure you've heard of all major events before Aizen had happen? Anyways, I with a few other captains had disobeyed the Head Captain a few times, but not enough to get punished for it. Overall I've committed quite a few crimes, but nothing too bad. About a decade ago, I almost lost my captaincy, because I left a mission. With the help of Kurosaki Ichigo-the guy you met the other day, I regained it."

Akiyama was aghast. She couldn't believe that the great prodigy of Gotei 13 and the youngest captain ever could have possibly done all of these things. Hitsugaya once again interrupted her thoughts.

"The Captain Commander wanted me to thoroughly go through every rule with you, but I'm sure you know the basics. That should be good enough; just make sure not to break any of the rules or I'm going to face the consequences. It's too boring to explain all of them, so would you like me to show you around still?"

"Not to be judgmental or anything, but aren't you disobeying the Captain right now by not teaching me all of the rules? And sure, if you would like to show me."

"Do you know how many rules there are in this book?" Hitsugaya stood up from his chair and walked over to the shelf. He kneeled down and grabbed a gigantic book out of the shelf. It was about a foot thick.

"Um….no? A lot I'm guessing?" The older shinigami gave a small laugh.

"Exactly how many do you think?" Akiyama gave some thought into it and finally replied.

"3,000?"

"Yeah I wish, if there was only 3,000 I could explain everyone to you easily, but there is actually way more than that. There more than thirteen times that many."

"How many are there?" Akiyama couldn't believe what she was hearing, or seeing. She had never seen a book as big as the one that was in front of her. It couldn't even be described as a book.

"There are 39,599 rules in this book that was published last year. The newer version is coming out after this winter. As more rules get broken everyday, the Captain Commander has them added to the book."

"Oh, wow. Well now I see why you didn't want to explain everyone to me. But, do you think I could borrow that book sometime?"

"Fine, you can borrow it as long as you want. It's not like I need or want it. It's in the rule book that each captain must have a rule book in their division office. So, ready to go?"

"Sure," Akiyama said brightly with a smile on her face.

They arrived at the 2nd division a few minutes later. "This is the 2nd division which specializes in the Onmitsukido."

For the rest of the day, both Akiyama and Hitsugaya went around Seireitei, talking and introducing Akiyama to the other captains. Akiyama had gotten along with most of the Shinigami in all the divisions.

Around sunset, both Akiyama and Hitsugaya went back to the tenth division barracks. A sudden thought popped into Akiyama's head.

"Hey, where am I sleeping tonight?" Akiyama asked, cheerfully.

"Well, you see, since you aren't ranked or anything…there isn't a room or place for you to stay. So-why don't you stay in my room for today?" Akiyama was appalled at his words.

"I can stay in the office. I wouldn't want to intrude your room or anything. I can stay on the couch for tonight-I" Before she could finish her sentence, then older shinigami had interrupted.

"No. You are the one that is visiting, and it is in the rulebook that you should get proper care. In my opinion, letting you stay in the office and sleeping on a hard couch all night isn't proper care." By how serious he sounded, Akiyama wasn't going to decline his offer.

"Alright. Will you be staying the office tonight?" Akiyama inquired.

"Yes. I am planning to at least." Hitsugaya replied, in a reserved manner.

At that precise moment, the tenth division vice captain had also decided to come back to the office. "Oh! Captain I didn't expect to see you here!" That could only have meant one thing…

"You didn't do your share of the work, did you?" There was a massive amount of anger on his face. _'How is she so composed around him…? It's so difficult to be his voice captain...' _Akiyama thought.

"Hey Captain, why don't you bring your cute girlfriend out with me and we can all go together with Hinamori and everyone else to go get dinner? You haven't ate yet have you?" Matsumoto questioned.

Still, Akiyama could not absorb the relationship between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. Even though he was her captain and in charge of her, she was still so carefree._ 'He is the best captain after all...'_ she thought sadly to herself.

"I would love to go," Akiyama exclaimed, while smiling up to the busty vice captain. She was excited to meet the person she never got the chance to know. If she couldn't meet the one of her time, the only other option was to become friends with the Matsumoto of this time, after all.

"Yay! Alright let's go!" Before anyone could respond. She grabbed both me and Hitsugaya and dragged us away to who knows where. I heard a exasperated grunt coming from the ice captain as we left the tenth division.


	11. Restaurant Awkwardness

"Yay! Alright let's go!" Before anyone could respond. She grabbed both me and Hitsugaya and dragged us away to who knows where. I heard a exasperated grunt coming from the volatile captain as we left the tenth division.

Restaurant Awkwardness (Part 1)

* * *

><p>Kasumi POV<p>

Within a few seconds, we were all at the 5th division quarters. 'Why are we here?' I wondered.

I looked to the right of me and saw Hitsugaya talking to a young girl that was a little shorter than himself. She had black hair that was tied up in a bun. They were both chatting quietly inside the office. I didn't know what to do but to just stand there. I couldn't make up the words they were saying but I could hear some occasional laughter.

While Hitsugaya was talking with Hinamori, Kasumi was standing by herself. Matsumoto had left to go gather some more people. Suddenly, Kasumi heard her captain calling her over. "Kasumi!" He yelled over in her direction. Immediately, Kasumi moved over to where the other two were standing. "Meet Hinamori Momo, the vice captain of the 5th. I grew up with her. Hinamori, this is Akiyama Kasumi, she's the shinigami that I brought back from The World of the Living", the young captain explained.

"Oh! Of course, you're the girl that Rangiku told me about that was new to the 10th division. I'm Hinamori Momo! You can call me Momo! Wow, Rangiku was right, you are so cute!" She squealed, while pulling Kasumi in for a hug. Hitsugaya could see the look on Kasumi's face. It was entertaining for him to watch her with Momo.

"Alright, let's go." He finally said while slowly walking away. Momo and Kasumi had followed him while chattering.

A few minutes later, they arrived outside the 9th division offices. The tenth division captain marched in and grabbed Matsumoto out of there. Loud whining voices could be heard even past the doors that were blocking out much of the sound.

"But…captain! I was talking to him, he should come!" The female shinigami whined to her captain.

"FINE THEN! LET'S GO ALREADY." The sound of the young captain was still extremely audible even through the muffling doors. His anger and frustration with his lieutenant was clearly showing.

The five of them finally arrived at a fancy restaurant outside of the walls of Gotei 13. There was a nice homey feel to the building. It was made of wood, and had small little lanterns brightly dangling above each table. A young woman lead the group into the dining area and all five of them sat down. By the time the food came out, they were all eager to eat and were hungry, especially Kasumi who hadn't ate since back in the Real World.

They all ordered and while they were waiting for their food, everyone started chatting about their day. Kasumi, who didn't know the other shinigami felt slightly uncomfortable while they were all talking. The only two that weren't talking…as expected was the captain and their newest shinigami. 'This will be an interesting night,' Kasumi thought.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry for the extremely short chapter. I was really busy for the last while, and I now have another big project that I need to work on. I barely get anytime to write. I need to think of more of a developing plot, so I'll need to think about that. I have a busy weekend this week, but I'm excited for it. Anyways, thanks for reading, and keeping up with the story. And if someone could please review, it would make my day. I get so many readers/alerts/favs, yet no reviews. Much thanks to Crimson Elemental Alchemist for being my first reviewer. Have a nice weekend! I plan to have a 2k chapter up by 3/15. I will make it a good chapter so you will all enjoy.


	12. Oh No! Don't Drop Me!

Part 2-

-Oh no! Don't drop me!

A/N: I just wanted to apologize for the mess up of these two chapters. I'm planning of combining them together to make it less choppy. From now on, the updates should be in more even intervals.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the meal, they had all forced the captain to pay because he had the most high pay. Originally, he didn't want to, and would have told them to all pay for themselves, but Kasumi was there, and he didn't want to force her to pay, especially if she didn't have any money, so he decided to just pay for all of them and be a nice person for once.<p>

By the time they had all left the restaurant, the sun was mostly set and only a orange hue of light was shining over the horizon and into the buildings. The meal was very nice and tasty, leaving Kasumi feeling full and happy that her hunger was satisfied.

For the night, Kasumi had spent it in the 10th division office. Her captain would have felt bad for her first day and having to live somewhere that was more homey. He had offered her his house, which was quite big, but Kasumi had declined the offer and chose the office instead. When she had walked into the office, she had felt the heater's warmth in the office. Outside was starting to become cold as winter was quickly approaching.

From behind her, she could feel the presence of someone. "How is it? Good enough for one night?" It was her new captain.

"Yes Captain, it's very nice and is fine for the night. Thank you very much," Kasumi spoke gently, feeling the tiredness not as much in her eyes but more in her body. She had remembered to call him captain from now on, and made a mental note to never call him anything other than that-ever.

However, the name didn't go unnoticed by the other shinigami currently in the room. The way she had said it was almost as if it was always suppose to be 'Captain'…which it was. He quickly walked over to the desk that Kasumi was standing by and grabbed some papers. "I need to take these papers back, they're due tomorrow. If you need anything, let Matsumoto know. I'll be in my room," And with that he started walking the other way.

"I think I'm going to go out and buy some things. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye," She too had went out the other way. Earlier, Matsumoto had given her a bunch of money, way enough. Most likely she had taken it from Hitsugaya.

For the night she would need to go out and buy some more clothes and some blanket or sheet. There was a heater in the office, yet she didn't want to use it too much, especially if Hitsugaya would need to pay extra for the bill. 'I wonder if they even have electric bills here?' She wondered.

Kasumi was out for a long time, shopping through the market outside of Gotei 13. There was a big building that was almost like a mall in Seireitei. There were vendors, shops, and little carts that sold many different items. Some sold food, which she had also bought. Finally she had found one that sold housing furniture's and items. She bought a sheet and a warm blanket that she could use to cover herself with. On the way out, she saw a clothing store and one of the shirts that were displayed caught her attention. She went into the store and ended up buying more then enough clothes. She had felt slightly bad for the fact that she was using up all of his money but it would be okay.

She arrived back at the tenth division office later that day. It was very dark out and the moon shone brightly in the sky. She sorted out her couch and slowly sat down. She was really tired, exhausted by the day's exciting events. From the morning at Karin's, to coming to Soul Society in the afternoon, and the evening of dinner and much talking. And finally, at night she had to go out shopping, although she enjoyed it very much. Now, she was finally going to sleep.

She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Unknown to her, the owner of the office had entered the building. When Hitsugaya had opened the door loudly, he also yelled out to Kasumi. "Hey Akiyama! Are you in here?" When he received no response, he assumed that she wasn't. He had entered and saw that all the lights were turned off so he moved his hand up to the light switched and flipped it in the other direction. He looked around his office and saw his couch turned to the other direction from the door, with blankets drooping off the side. He walked over and saw Kasumi laying in couch, which she had made almost into a bed. She was laying down with her back on the side of the couch. She looked peaceful and relaxed. He ignored her and walked over to his desk to grab his papers.

"hnn…"

Hitsugaya looked over and saw Kasumi, laying down asleep with her eyes closed and her breathing steady. He realized that she must have made a sound in her sleep and focused back onto his forms. He started filling out the last few pieces when he found himself feeling bad that she had to stay her first night of Soul Society on a couch sleeping. So, he quietly walked over to the couch and picked her up. He lifted her from her back, and put his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. She was easy to carry because of her small sized, but she had weighed slightly more than the small captain had thought she would. She was still far from too heavy to lift.

Along with her, her blankets were also carried in his arms wrapped around Kasumi. As she was being picked up, she was so tired that she was still in peaceful sleep. The outside's of the office were silent and still, with not many people still awake at this hour. Just that moment that he had left the office while carrying a girl, his vice captain, one who had loved to make fun of him. He knew that once he saw him while carrying Kasumi she would make fun of him for carrying a girl, something that wasn't usual for him. He slammed the door and walked over to the other side of the wall, hoping to leave from the back door. He quickly ran over to the other door and left. He quietly walked the way back to his home, a little further down the street in comparison to the tenth division offices. While walking, he felt Kasumi shift her position in his arms. If she had chosen to woken up now, that would be bad. She started squirming some more, and Hitsugaya stared down at her to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Suddenly, her eyes slowly opened, and gazed straight into his.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, finished! And I met my goal this time. I actually quite like this chapter. I will have my next chapter posted sometime around the 15th or 20th. I'm still not sure whether I should do shorter chapters with more recent updates, or longer chapters with more waiting time. What would you guys like more? Please review telling me which and how you have liked my story so far! Thank you so much for reading. I'll get on to working on my other chapters and stories now.


	13. Days End

A/N: Hello my readers! I am really glad that I have gotten so many viewers and favorites/alerts, but I only have 2 reviews, so if you could please.

_She started squirming some more, and Hitsugaya stared down at her to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Suddenly, her eyes slowly opened, and gazed straight into his..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<br>Days End

_'Shit'_ was the first thing he thought. "Um..." Kasumi started unsure how to say what she was thinking.

"What is going on here?" They both heard a voice coming from in front of them. The looked over and saw the 8th and 13th captains coming over near them.

"Great…" Hitsugaya sighed, regretting that he had tried to be nice by letting his newest recruit sleep on a bed. What would the two most respected and experience captains think? He was carry a girl dressed in sleeping clothes with blankets covering her. Knowing the two captains, it wouldn't be a very nice conversation, for him that is.

"Hello, what are you doing on this fine night?", the captain of the 8th division spoke in his usually joyful voice.

Hitsugaya was looking at him, and didn't realize that the girl beneath him was still awake and talking to him. "Could you um- place me down…?" Then he noticed that her weight was still being held up by him and placed her back down on the ground.

"Yeah…" Stuttering was something that was very rare for the captain of the tenth.

"Good evening, you are Akiyama Kasumi if I remember correctly?" Said Ukitake, the cheerful captain of the thirteenth division.

"Yes, I believe we met earlier today. It's nice to see you again captain."

"So, where we you to headed?" the other captain had said to the shorter two in front of them.

Kasumi wasn't sure where they were headed, so she turned to the captain closest to her for an answer.

" I was heading toward my house, what are you two doing out here at this hour?" He said, trying to change the topic.

"We were just taking a nice stroll around the area. The temperatures pretty nice, eh?"

"Yes, it is. But I must get going now. I was planning on taking Akiyama, my newest recruit over to my house and let her stay there for the night." Hitsugaya explained.

"Alright Shiro-chan. We'll see you later." Ukitake said, while walking away with the 8th division's captain.

The shorter captain growled. "Do not call me that…" he said, after they were far enough away to not even hear him.

"So…" Kasumi started.

"It's getting late, let's head over to my house. Your going to stay there tonight. No discussion. Orders are coming from a captain." He smirked.

"What? But, that's not fair-"

He laughed then replied to her objection "Yes, it is fair. I am a captain, and you need to listen to my orders. Which are you are sleeping on a bed tonight, not a couch."

"Fine. By the way, when are we going to get my zanpakuto back? I know it's only been a day that I've been here, but…have you put any thought to it yet?" She had sounded concerned about her zanpakuto, so Hitsugaya inferred that she must have cared for it, and it was something that was very treasured by her. Not many shinigami had cared for their zanpakuto that much. '_She must be friends with the zanpakuto spirit within the sword'._

"Well, yes of course. I need go over some minor details with the head captain and then we can take some more action. Don't worry, we can get your zanpakuto back. It's what we do. Missions are always finished thoroughly no matter what."

Throughout their conversation, they were slowly walking in the direction of Hitsugaya's house. It was nearby, but still took a decent amount of time to get there. By the time they arrived it was late at night. Very late and past midnight, so it wadn't even night time anymore. They both realized that they weren't going to get many hours of sleep tonight. They stopped in front of a large house, that could hardly be considered to be a house. It was huge and the term mansion would be much more apt.

The design was stunning. It was a contemporary style, with large glass windows adorning each wall. The house was atop a hill, looking down into the city. On the furthest horizon, the walls of Gotei 13 could be seen.

Hitsugaya opened the right side of the double doors for Akiyama and gestured her inside. "Thanks," she quietly whispered to him.

She walked into his home, and was in awe by the size and style. It was all high ceiling. Two staircases on each side lead to the upstairs. _'Did all captain's have house's the size of his?'_

"You can have the guest room, or more like an extra bedroom down the hall. It's just me in the house, so any room that's empty you can have. But since it's late, just pick the one of the right. There's a bathroom across the hall and it's your private bathroom. I'll be on the other side of the house if you need me for anything. Get comfortable and go to sleep. It's late and don't get lost." With that, he walked down the hall to the other half of the house.

Suddenly, she felt her stomach rumble in hunger. She didn't want to intrude or steal his food, but she was definitely hungry. It was quite a while since they had last ate at the restaurant. "Wait!" Akiyama had spoke loudly in the direction of the hall that the short captain was walking down. He turned and responded.

"Yes?" he spoke with a questioning look. "What did you need?"

"I was wondering, do you have any food by chance? I'm a little hungry but if you don't have any that's fine."

"Yeah, obviously I have food. Of course you can have some, go get it yourself. It's in the kitchen which is to the right. Good night."

"Night." She gave a nice, kind smile to him and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Hitsugaya saw her smile, but walked away. He was tired, and the day was over. It was already tomorrow morning, and he needed his sleep if he was to grow anymore. Knowing Matsumoto, there would be a lot of paperwork to finish up tomorrow morning. He quickly went to his room and changed out of his regular attire. He slipped into his bed and his thoughts prevented him from receiving any sleep. Thoughts, mainly about his newest squad member. He tried to clear his mind, but to no avail as she was not only in his mind, but in his house as well.

* * *

><p>Outside of his room, Akiyama was walking into his overly large kitchen. The room was very clean and dim. She hadn't turned on any lights, but she noticed that Hitsugaya left a few of the dim ones on even when he went to sleep. She glided over to the refrigerator and opened the doors, hoping to find something that was appetizing. Inside the fridge, there was only a few things. There were a few watermelons, along with some other fruits. There was regular things in his fridge, nothing out of the ordinary and she decided to have some watermelon. She grabbed a box that contained cut watermelon and began to open every cabinet, looking for a fork. She was also thirsty, but didn't want to go on a search to find the other materials. Watermelon would satisfy both her hunger and thirst. After she finished her midnight snack, she headed off in the direction of her room.<p>

She got into the bed and slept…peacefully. The first night being in Soul Society was a tiring and stressful day, yet was still fun. The sleep was nice and she lamented that she would only get a few hours of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that the ending was a little rushed. It was getting late at night and I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I finished though! And it's more than 1,000 words. Hope you liked this chapter! There was quite a bit of interaction between the two. Anyways, just to let you all know, from March 23- April 2, I will be on spring vacation and won't be able to update. I will still be able to write, so be ready for a few updates after I get back. Just wait for that one week, then the updates will come in faster. :) As usual, please review! Reviews make me very happy and encourage me to update more.


	14. Opposites Aren't We?

A/N: Hi all, as promised, here is another chapter that I wrote while on vacation. I had fun and enjoyed writing this chapter, so hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. The story is going really slow, but I wanted to include some more details so you can get to know Kasumi's personality and character more. Anyways, I'll let you get to reading!

3.27.12. I am using public wifi to update this, but here it is. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but before Saturday that's for sure.

Chapter 12

Opposites Aren't We?

The sun was shining at the blinds, ricocheting off of the blinds to me, right in my eyes. 'Why do I always get waken up like this?' I thought to myself. I looked around me at the surroundings and noticed where Ii was: in the captain of the squads, Hitsugaya Toshiro's house. I was also laying in one of his beds. It was only the first day of Soul Society and I was staying at my captain's house. This would not be good.

I was only suppose to be here to get my zanpakuto back…but instead I'm staying over at someone's house that I've only know for 2 days! I also managed to think that I like them and kissed him…great. Life is perfect.

I climbed up out of the comfy bed adorned with red silk sheets and gold trims. 'He must be crazy rich.' I thought to myself. 'How many people buy red and gold silk sheets for their guest room?'. I decided that I needed to go to the bathroom, so I took a stop there before going out to the kitchen. On the table, I saw a small piece of paper and looked over at it…

_Akiyama Kasumi, _

_I am at my office. If you are hungry, take anything you want then come to my office. I have further plans for the mission. See you soon._

_Hitsugaya Toshiro,_

_Captain of the 10__th__ Division_

I looked over to the clock that was hanging on the wall a few yards in front of me. 1 pm! I was beginning to wonder if his clock was accurate or not. How could I have slept in until 1 pm? Given that I did sleep late last night, this was beyond reasonable. I decided that I would just skip breakfast and eat lunch a little later, I was already late and I wasn't sure how my captain would react to me sleeping in so much on my 2nd day of joining his division. I left the house without changing, since I never did change out of my regular shinigami clothes.

I locked the door on my way out and quickly flash stepped to the tenth division offices as soon as possible. I arrived a few minutres later, and opened the door, seeing the short, (I was still shorter than him) snowy haired captain sitting at his desk.

"Hello, sorry I was late, I didn't realize the time. By the way, is your kitchen clock accurate?"

"Yes, it's half past one right now. Do you require almost twelve hours of sleep every night?" He inquired.

"Well, usually no, but things this last week haven't been exactly…usual have they?" I replied with as much objection as possible to his earlier statement.

"Yes, I can concur with that. Anyways, I have asked the other captains and the soutaicho what we should do about this situation, and we have decided that it is best to wait until Aizen makes a move first. We cannot afford to intercept him at his hideout in Hueco Mundo. We are currently low on captains and high ranked shinigami. When Aizen makes a move, we will take action. For the time being, you are to be in my division and train in kido and swordsmanship. Even though you don't have your zanpakuto, Captain Kurotsuchi has said that he is able to concoct another zanpakuto for you, that has similar powers and abilities as your original, but it won't be the exact same. He will need your spiritual energy, and quite a bit of it. If you are feeling well today, from your long sleep, you can go do that today or you can wait until another day, but the making of a zanpakuto will take some time. Expect to take at least a month. If you would like to get it as soon as possible, you can go to Kurotsuchi's lab today. But, be forewarned that you will be using up a lot of your reiatsu and you will be feeling not so well afterwards." Hitsugaya explained carefully.

"Yes, I want to do that today. If I can get my zanpakuto sooner, then I will. Let's go." With those last two words, I left his office and started walking towards the twelfth division laboratory. I wasn't sure if my short tempered captain would follow, but I walked slower just incase that he did want to follow me. I slowly walked while staring at the gray, speckled floor. A few minutes later, my captain was behind me and walking behind me silently. It wasn't an awkward silence, but I was bored and there was someone I could talk to. It would be a good idea to get to know your superiors better anyway.

"Hey, how old are you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Why does it matter? How old are you?" He asked countering my first question.

"I'm not sure how old I am, but I look around fifteen or so…why do you look so young?"

"I don't look young." He protested. He didn't sound like he objected, but like it was a simple stated statement.

"Yes you do, you look like you are twelve or something…but in real life, you are probably a few thousands year old."

"I AM NOT THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLD." He looked at me with astonishment that I had suggested such a thing.

"Well, I'm not sure…people say that you've been living, well dead, for a long time. Isn't the sou-taicho like a million years old?"

"No, is the oldest but that doesn't mean he's that old."

"Well, you still haven't answered my question. How old are you?" 'Why did he refuse to answer so defiantly?' I wondered. 'Maybe he's super old…?'

"I'm about a fifty years old. Not sure exactly, but quite a while. I just haven't grown much."

"Okay." That answer was enough to suffice.

We both arrived at the twelfth division laboratory. I noticed that the building was rather large, and built with wood covered with tan, brown paint. The roof was ornate, decorated with designed carving into the side of the ceiling. 'Were all captains of the Gotei 13 rich?'

My captain walked in front of me and led us inside. Inside the building was dark, and only lit by torches hanging by the side of the wall. A young woman opened the door and walked out to greet us.

"Welcome to the Technology Department Captain Hitsugaya and Akiyama Kasumi. I assume you are here to do the zanpakuto making experiment?" She said calmly, looking at me. She was a pretty lady, with black hair and a small build. I suddenly noticed that she was still waiting for me to respond. I was about to respond but Hitsugaya had beaten me to it.

"Yes lieutenant Kurotsuchi. Please lead us to the captain."

"Yes sir, follow me please." She replied, just as calm as before.

We both followed her, staying directly behind. I noticed that she was walking at a fast pace for a relaxed walking speed. She moved much faster than Hitsugaya or me.

"The Captain is right in this room." She gestured to a door to the left of her. "He is expecting you, so you can just walk in."

"Alright, thank you," I told her while looking at the door in front of me with the spooky appearance.

We both entered the room and saw a person sitting at the table. He looked up at me and I felt slightly scared. He was a man that was very tall, at least compared to me and my captain, we had to look up to see him. He was also wearing a lab coat with the character of his division on the back. His mask was covering his whole face and colored. 'Why does he wear a mask?' I wondered.

"Ah! Akiyama Kasumi….I have been waiting for you. "

He looked at me through his mask and I saw his golden eyes. He was very scaring and scaring me…scaring me quite a bit. Was I really ready to do this today?

A/N: As promised, there are longer chapters now. I finished double as many words for this chapter, but it was so long, and so I thought it would be better to split it into 2 chapters, possibly even three. I will get on to working more, so you will have more to read. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As the plot starts to get more involved, there will be more action. I'll try to speed up the story as it's only been 2 days in the story. Anyways, please review! Expect the next chapter to be up in one week.


	15. You Are Crazy

A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter, my goal is to finish at least 5 more chapters while on vacation. I'm really enjoying my trip, so I might not be able to accomplish that goal, but I'll still try. Plus I have two other stories that I'm going to work on.

4.5.12: Hello all! Here's a new update to FE. Hope you all enjoy and please review!

Last Time on FE

_He looked at me through his mask and I saw his gleaming golden eyes. His look was sinister and scaring me…scaring me quite a bit. 'Was I really ready to do this today?'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<br>You Are Crazy.

"Yes, Kurotsuchi-taicho. I am here to do that." I heard my voice and it sounded off. Like the voice of someone else. I noticed that the other shinigami must've heard it too because he looked up at me and gave me a strange look.

"Great! A new specimen to experiment on! What a brilliant day!" The head of the department screeched in his peculiar sounding voice. How old was he? He had sounded so weird to me that it seemed to fit with his personality and character. He was a peculiar person indeed. You don't get to meet many people.

'A specimen to test on…?' After hearing those words, I could feel my heart racing, my palms sweating. 'H-how can I be frightened by him?' I thought, confused about my feelings. A specimen? He would consider me a specimen used for his experiments? Am I really a specimen? I was quite sure that Hitsugaya sensed my fear as he interrupted my thoughts.

"Kurotsuchi, I think that Akiyama is worried about what you will be performing on her today. Would you care to explain to us what will be happening?" I silently gave my captain a grateful look, hoping he knew how thankful I was. Hopefully, I would feel better after knowing what would go on in the lab. Was this man that talented that he cause forge a new zanpakuto only using my spiritual energy?

"Ah, yes precisely. Basically, we will extract reiatsu from the girl by transferring it into a vial. Then by using that energy, I have invented a top notch device that can re-forge a new zanpakuto. The machine will be able to sense the girl's energy and create a zanpakuto with similar powers. Simple but brilliant isn't it?" the captain shifted his gaze between the two of us, curious to see our responses. The process had sounded simple enough, but: how would all of the little details in between work and fit together?

"Alright Captain, can we get started then? How long will it take until the whole process is done?" I asked, trying to fill myself in on the most details as possible. I tried my hardest to keep my voice steady and calm, but I managed to catch a worried glance from the captain when I paused for a second.

"Yes, yes, we can get started now indeed. The finished product should be done by the end of this month, if my calculations are correct….which they always are." 'Wow, what an arrogant man..' I thought to myself.

"Okay then. Thank you very much, Kurotsuchi-taicho." I reminded myself to be as polite as possible for he was a captain and it would be best to not get on people's bad side.

"Follow me." Kurotsuchi instructed and we followed him out of his office and into a separate door down the hall. The trip was somewhat long, and was filled with silence and was deprived of noise.

I gazed around at my new surroundings and saw many computers and other technological devices. They all looked very high-tech. The ceiling was arching above us and was at least 12 feet. The walls were painted vanilla white with lights hanging off the ceiling. The room was brightly lit with a white lights shining from the bulbs above us.

The Head of the Technology Department moved to a computer that was labeled KUROTSUCHI MAYURI and both Hitsugaya and I walked over to follow him. I saw the captain enter in a name and password and then was soon logged onto his private computer. He selected a folder and a file that was labeled 'Akiyama Kasumi, 10th'. 'Was there a file for everyone in Soul Society?' I thought amazed. Before he had reached my name and folder, there was a whole long list, organized by divisions. At the top were the captains, lieutenants and seated officers.

"Full Name: Akiyama Kasumi  
>Age: 15<br>Living shinigami, power's since birth  
>Division: 10th under Hitsugaya Toshiro<br>Closest Relation with Shinigami: Hitsugaya Toshiro  
>Zanpakuto: Eien no Kiri<br>Ability: Captain Level  
>Power: Time and Space<br>Missions: Lost Zanpakuto  
>Parents…locked information under authority of the captain commander<br>Birth date: December 17  
>Hair color: Brown<br>Weight: 90 pounds  
>Height: 5 feet '"<p>

Throughout all of that information, I was astonished that they knew all of that. 'How could they know your most private information? Especially if there were over hundreds of people?' The thing that stood out the most to me was….my parents. 'They know who my parents are?' I examined the computer screen and saw a huge list of information on me.

Inside my folder, there was a file that I predicted he would open. It was labeled, 'Zanpakuto Duplication Experiment'. My prediction was true as he did click on the file opening it. turned out being correct and he did open it.

"Now, to extract what is needed, I will need a sample of blood and reiatsu. Will you be able to collect these?" He looked at me eagerly, waiting for a positive answer.

'Blood…?' I thought to myself. The walls of the building started twist and turn around me as I realized he had said one of the few things that I hated, and also felt a bit sick around it. 'Get a grip…' I told myself, took a deep breath, and answered. "How would I go…about getting these things?"

"We can extract the reiatsu using a device I created, and for the blood…there are many ways. You can cut, slice, chop…anything really. Would you like some help with that? I have a zanpakuto that is very sharp and can inject poison so you won't feel anything." Before I could answer, the quiet shinigami next to me had answered him for me.

"No thanks, Kurotsuchi-taicho. Akiyama will be able to collect some blood without your help." Once again, the shinigami to my side had saved me. I surprised the shinigami beside me by giving him a half-smile then continued to thank the older captain.

"Thanks for offering though," I told the older captain.

"Very well then. For the reiatsu extraction, I have invented a device that can take draw energy out of a person. I shall go get that and I will be back soon. Please do not touch anything."

"Okay", my captain and I muttered. We both stared at the captain walking towards the door. And once he was out, we stared at each other.

"Sorry for the uncomfortableness he is a little…crazy."

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." I gave him a small smile.

"So, an easier way to get some blood is to go down to the 4th division. Unohana-taicho is very kind, she would help you. Want to go there after we're done here?" He asked, eyeing me, expecting a quick response.

"Hmm…", I said, signaling that I hadn't finished thinking of a good response to his offer yet. "Sure, might as well finish this all in one day."

At that moment, the door swung open and the captain was looking at us bewildered; he was panting heavily like he had sprinted here.

"My accomplished device! It's missing!"

* * *

><p>AN: 4 more chapters to go! Then I will have competed my goal. The story is starting to get more intense. How are you liking it? Please review. Also, I have corrected my huge mistake of having 2 of the same chapters posted. Why has no one informed me of that? Anyways….on to my next chapter! Please review and I hope to hear from all of you.


	16. False Promises

1/6/12- Edited. I changed quite a bit of this. I edited the grammatical mistakes as well as revised some of the plot.

* * *

><p>Last time on FE<p>

_At that moment, the door swung open and the captain was looking at us with much astonishment._

_"My accomplished device! It's missing!"_

Chapter 14

False Promises

"Missing?" Hitsugaya and I had blurted out in unison, astonished.

"Yes, I do believe that is what I said," the older captain said impatiently.

"When'd you last use it?" I asked, trying to find out if he had just left it somewhere.

"I don't know. Maybe 30 or 40 years ago." I was shocked. How could someone expect not to lose something in 40 years?!

"Are you sure that you haven't just misplaced it? Have you checked around?" I continued pressuring him.

"Of course I have! Someone stole it! I know it! I am very, very, very, very, very organized. I would never have misplaced it."

Beside me, Hitsugaya whispered. "It is true, he probably didn't misplace it. Kurotsuchi is extremely systematized."

"Well…so should we come back another time when you have the device back?" I asked.

"Yes, both of you leave now! Out out out! I shall find it. When I have I shall send a message to you." He started to shoo us out, calling Nemu, the vice captain to help him.

Silently, we both walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind us. We led ourselves out of the building and I sighed deeply as I walked into the air. The thought of blood freaked me out.

"What are you thinking?" My captain asked me. I figured that it would not be a very good idea to lie to my superior so I told him the truth.

"Who my parents are." I replied bluntly, hoping to make it clear I didn't want anymore discussion on the topic. That was the truth.

"Oh, and your birthday is in a few days. You never told me."

"Yes it is. I'm turning sixteen." From behind me I heard someone shuffling over to us. I wasn't sure who it was until I heard them yell out.

"TAICHO~! I overheard you two talking! Kasumi's birthday is in a few days? You know what that means?!" She looked at her captain with pleading eyes.

"No." I was amazed to see how he could know what he was asking even without her telling. I assumed that the relationship between the captain and the lieutenant was strong. They seemed to be good friends, despite their differences.

"Plleeasse? Why not? It's once in a year!" She begged.

"I said no, Matsumoto, it's final."

"I'll do half of my paperwork..?" She offered as if it was her last resort.

"Are you serious? Can you keep your promise?" Hitsugaya demanded as he knew how much promises meant to his vice captain.

"Yes, I promise." She looked down at him.

"Okay fine then. But-I expect everything to be cleared and cleaned by the next day."

"Yay! Thank you so much taicho!" She ran up to him and surprised him by giving him a big hug. Afterwards, he had a slightly irritated look on his face. I held back a laugh since he was my captain.

"Yeah, yeah." He said plainly, trying to shake off his vice-captain.

Inside, I was feeling energized and excited. Seeing these two talk was like a family. With Hitsugaya being the parent and Rangiku being the child. They were great friends, I could just tell.

Then, Rangiku finally shaken off by Hitsugaya, walked over to me and started to ask me questions.

"Say, Kasumi, when's your birthday?"

"December 17th."

"Okay, your boyfriend and I are going to make you a sweet sixteen party!"

"He's not my boyfriend-"

"I'm not her boyfriend-"

We both started, interrupting one another. Realizing he had the same thoughts, I quickly turned around so I wasn't facing him so I could hide my face.

"Well…I'm going to get going now! I'll see you in a bit. I'll tell you two the details when I know them. Bye!" The vice-captain added cheerfully.

"You don't need to plan a party for me, Rangiku!" I shouted to her, but doubted she could hear me, nor would she have responded if she had.

"No, not only is she doing this for you, it also means a day off for her. That's why she wants to do it." Hitsugaya replied grumpily, obviously not excited about the idea.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble." I told him, apologetically.

"No, it's fine. Knwoing her, expect a lot of gifts, she's probably going to invite everyone in Soul Society. "

I gave him a small laugh. "That's okay!" I replied, my spirits lifting.

"I need to go back to my office now and work on some paperwork. Would you like to come back with me?" He asked, hesitantly. 'Does he think I'll refuse?'

"Sure."

So we headed out towards the 10th division grounds. The walk there was quick and I was able to enjoy the beautiful scenery of Gotei 13. The flowers weren't blooming, as it was the winter, but the grass was frosted lightly with ice and the lakes were partially frozen. 'Would it snow on my birthday?' I wondered, hopeful. Today was December 15th, two days left. I had always wished for snow on my birthday. Would it finally happen this year because I am in Soul Society? Did it snow often here?

The rest of the day passed on slowly. It was rather uneventful. I stayed in the office and read some books while Hitsugaya worked hard on paperwork. I wasn't a huge fan of reading, but it was the only way I could past the time. I then decided to take a short nap, so I headed back to my captain's house. Surprisingly, he had trusted me with his key. I had slight trouble finding my way back to his house, but I ended up at his house in the end.

I slid the small key in the lock and walked inside. The heater wasn't on, and it was freezing inside. I shivered as I turned the heat on in my room, instantly warming me up. Exhaling, I could see my breath turning into a small puff of smoke. On the way to my room, I couldn't help but wonder about his 'side' of the mansion. Slowly warming up from the heaters around me, I decided to explore his giant house to a greater extent than what I had done before. I walked up the other stairs that led to the hallway and saw several rooms. The doors were all double doors with locks. What was inside of them? On the end of the hallway was another room that wasn't locked. Was it his room? I was curious, but refrained from entering his personal room. After looking around, but not opening any doors, I went back to my side of his house…well mansion. The house was at least 3,000 square feet. 'Who lived here with him? Why would someone need a house this sized?' I wondered, thinking of all the possibilities.

I quickly opened the door to my room, hoping not to lose any heat to the freezing cold house. As I took my first step, I could feel a heat wave blast towards my face, instantly soothing my need of warmth. I sighed in relief as the heat warmed my body from head to toes. It felt amazing. I took off the top layer of clothes and left the two remaining clean layers on. I climbed into the bed with the beautiful, decorative sheets. My first thoughts went to my current situation. I was missing my zanpakuto, and could hardly do anything without it.

How long would it take? Everything seemed to be taking longer than expected. The device was missing. How long would it take for Captain Kurotsuchi to find it, or replace it? Could it be possible that someone had stolen it? There were so many questions in my mind, yet I couldn't seem to find any reasonable answers. And the owner of this house was also on my mind too. He was such a generous person, offering me a place to stay at his own private house. My thoughts and memories started freely flowing through my mind. I couldn't stand thinking of anything anymore. My parents, my life, my friends, my lovers, my zanpakuto. I couldn't remember any of it. What was going on with me? Was this a typical side effect of time travel?


	17. Unknown Feelings

A/N: Hello my readers! I have once again updated another chapter!

_Last time on FE:_

_My thoughts and memories started freely flowing through my mind. I couldn't stand thinking of anything anymore. My parents, my life, my friends, my lovers, and even my own zanpakuto. I couldn't remember any of it. What was going on with me?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<br>Unknown Feelings

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

What was that sound…a clock? I realized that I was still part asleep. There were no clocks in my room…so where was the sound coming from…?

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick

I cringed at the loud sound echoing through my mind. 'Go away!' I complained in my mind, but realized that I was still sleeping. With a groan, I woke up to a dark, black room. The window curtains were shut, and it looked as if someone had come into my room. Who? Was it Hitsugaya? I hoped it was, and not some stranger…

I rubbed my eyes and unwillingly climbed out of my bed. I walked over to my window and opened the blinds, preparing myself for bright sunlight streaming through the window. Outside, the sky was pitch black and a full moon hung high about the sky. How long had I slept? I heard some clattering noises outside of my room and decided to investigate. I desperately hoped that it wasn't a criminal or robber.

I snuck outside and hid behind the corner of the wall, trying to peek at the person without them noticing. Luckily, there were many sides and corners to the wall that I could stay behind without the 'person' sensing me.

"I know you're there," I heard a bored voice call from the kitchen. It had sounded like…the owner of the house.

"It's you." I sighed with relief. I really, really, didn't want to deal with a stranger. "I thought it was someone else."

"Who else would have the keys to my house?" He stated, a bit annoyed at my…not so legit statement.

"I thought they broke in, not they walked through the front door. What are you doing? Are you….cooking?" I asked, shocked that he would know how to cook.

"Yes, why not? I haven't eaten."

"It's just weird to see you cook that's all."

"How so?"

"I just…never mind." He was such a small shinigami, he looked like he was only 14 or so. He appeared to be my age, but in reality, was about 10 times as old as me. It was an interesting sight, seeing a small boy cooking. I wouldn't tell him that though knowing how enraged it would

"Want something to eat? You were sleeping for almost 5 hours. Do you need that much sleep? Are you trying to grow taller?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Was he making fun of me for sleeping and my height?

"I'm the same height as you. And I'm a girl. You are the short one!" I said, exasperated. "And how much I sleep doesn't matter to you. Yes, I would like something to eat, thank you."

"Okay. How's your room? Is it to your liking?"

"Yes, it's very nice. Why do you have a house so big anyways?" I decided to ask him, I really wanted to know the reason behind it.

"Well, it wasn't originally mine. Someone gave it to me. I didn't buy this house. It was given to me as a gift." My initial reaction was that he was rich, but now, he was popular. A friend of his gave him a mansion as a gift? That was unexpected. Well, it made more sense now to why he would live in such a big house.

"Hm, that sounds about right, considering it is you," Kasumi replied, showing that she understood his weird life.

"How's everything going for the past few days?" He asked me with much concern showing on his face.

"It's been…different, not horrible just different. Thank you for letting me stay here though," I told him, being grateful that I had a home to stay in that was better than vice captain ranked. I might have not even been considered a real shinigami, considering that I didn't have my zanpakuto.

"Well, I have some paperwork to attend to, so I'm going to eat in my office. You can stay here and…do whatever you like," He told me, a look passed over his face which I couldn't decipher, but it quickly passed and he resumed his serious, calm appearance. I found it suspicious, since I knew that he was done with his paperwork already. Why was he lying to me?

"Okay…," I trailed off, still watching him as he left the kitchen. I shivered, it was freezing in here, but I wouldn't tell him that. My room was heated, and that's all that really mattered. I sighed contentedly, after eating. Surprisingly it was actually pretty good, I hadn't expected him to be able to prepare food so well.

I walked out of the freezing kitchen and towards my room. I stopped by the bathroom to shower and clean up a bit before heading back to my room. The bathroom was tinted in blue, and was adorned with icicles hanging from the top of the ceiling. I secretly hoped they wouldn't fall or anything. I'm sure they wouldn't. Everything in this house was very "ice oriented", I noticed. The walls, ceiling, they were all painted a shade of ice blue. This house was very nice, and I would have loved to own it. I wondered what the inside of Captain Hitsugaya's room would be like. I imagined frosted frozen chairs, and a room of ice. Was everything made of ice sculptures?

I entered my room and quickly moved over to my table. I loved everything in this room, from the king sized bed, to the ice blue curtains that draped over the large windows that had a beautiful view of Seireitei. The table had many drawers which were all empty. It seemed like I was the first person to stay in the room. I looked throughout the room, and finally found paper and a pencil to draw with. I needed something to pass the time since Hitsugaya had other plans. What else could I do? If this were in the real world, I would have gone shopping or out with friends, but I couldn't here. I didn't have many close friends, and I wouldn't want to waste money that I didn't fairly earn from working. My captain was already gracious enough to provide a shelter, and I didn't want to break his trust in me.

I drew for an hour or so until I heard the front door open. He was back in the house. Was he finished with his "paperwork"? I was curious what he was doing, but I wouldn't ask. I would just need to find out on my own. I was going to be 16 in two days; I was smart enough to find out what he hid at least.

* * *

><p>AN: There's a finished chapter. I also have the next chapter finished on paper, but I still need to type it. Expect updates a little slower now, as school has started and I have reports, essays, speeches, and test all day. I really like this story and I've decided how I want it to end up. Do you guys already know where Hitsugaya went? I'm sure you will know if you think. Well, hope to hear from you, otherwise see you in a week or two!


	18. Lies and Denial

_Last time on FE:_

_I would just need to find out on my own. I was going to be 16 in two days; I was smart enough to find out what he hid at least._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_. Tite Kubo is who owns it. All I own is my story's plot and my characters._

A/N: Hi, this is the next chapter of FE! I'm sorry for the wait, but I just NEEDED to update another one of my stories that I haven't updated in almost a month. This is my most favorite story, therefore it gets updated the most. Anyways, here's the next chapter and enjoy!

Update: 6.15.12

Wow, I just realized that I had 1,000 words done on a different computer. I combined my other Chapter with this one, so here's a 2,000 word chapter. Just for my readers, who I've made wait so long for an update.

To my reviewers:

iluvHONEYBUNZ: I just wanted to say thank you so much for being my reviewer. It means so much to me that you are liking my story and I'll make sure to update faster just for you! :)

Crimson Elemental Alchemist: I haven't heard from you in so long, but I hope you are still reading and enjoying my story. Thank you for being my first reviewer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<br>Lies and Denial

The bright rays of the sun was setting. The captain of the 10th division was still out, even at this late hour of the day, which was unusual. Feeling slightly guilty that he had lied to his newest member of his division, he slid out the doors of his mansion and headed out to the markets down on the streets of Seireitei. He was going to be forced by his lieutenant to buy a gift. In two days, Akiyama Kasumi would be having a gigantic birthday/welcoming/for fun/meeting new people/giving you a chance to make her fall in love with you/pointless party. Well that was what Hitsugaya's vice captain had called it. He had called it the last one. Possibly a birthday party as well. Anyways, he was outside, instead of in his home to find a gift. He had no ideas of what to possibly buy a present for, especially for a girl, which the only girl he had possibly ever given a present to was his childhood friend Hinamori Momo. He would have gone to go ask her what to get, but he decided against it.

A few short moments later, after shunpoing straight from his house on the farther side of town, he arrived at the downtown streets of Seireitei. There were still many people out, most of them giving him weird looks for a captain of the Gotei 13 being out here, especially at this hour of the day. He passed many different tents offering a varieties of things. Jewelry, food, clothes, random useless accessories, and anything you could possibly look for. 'What a waste of money', the captain subconsciously thought, after eyeing the prices on some of the ridiculously priced items which the vendors were selling in front of him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" He heard from behind him. He turned around and looked over his shoulder to see the 13th division lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia. What was she doing out here? He wondered.

"What are you doing out here at this time Kuchiki?" He had asked the shorter girl. He was now quite taller than her, compared to before where he was only slightly taller than her.

"Uh, I was just bored and looking to buy something. I really don't have a reason. What about you?" The petite girl asked him.

"I need to find a gift for the new girl in my division. You've met her right? She's having a birthday party. I'm sure you already know about it. Knowing Matsumoto, probably the whole Soul Society knows. She plans to make it the "Grandest Party of All History". What are you planning on getting her?"

"Oh, so that's what you were doing. You were going to buy her a gift….weren't you?" She asked, seeming as if her eyes were brimming with knowledge about what was going on.

"Well, yes, but I don't know what to get her. Got any ideas, you're a girl", he asked, feeling helpless that he needed to ask for help.

"Well, since she's new here, you could maybe buy her some jewelry. I'm sure she'd like that. Maybe get something that's special to her." Rukia suggested to the captain.

"Well, it's time that you should get back to your division. It's getting late," he told the shinigami in front of him.

"Alright, same goes to you Hitsugaya taicho! Good night!" The young girl yelled cheerfully as she ran down the street, heading towards the Gotei 13 division barracks.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something that he knew he was going to buy. No matter how much it was. It was a bracelet.

After buying the bracelet, he kept it in his pocket as he planned to go find his vice captain, who had again been neglecting her duties.

Shortly after he arrived to find no one in his office. He quickly muttered something and left. 'She's not here. Well where else could she be…'. He thought to himself. He realized that it was an extremely stupid question. It was obvious where she was…especially at this hour of the night.

Walking around the streets was peaceful for the young captain. For anyone who wasn't strong, it would have been dangerous, as criminals were common. But, for a captain, he would easily be able to defend himself…that is if anything were to happen. He stopped outside a bar that Matsumoto Rangiku would most likely be. He pushed open the door and entered the smaller building on the outskirts of town. Inside was dimly lit with orange lights. He heard the voice of his lieutenant and already knew which way to head. He received many stares, not because of his age or height and childish looks, but because people already knew what was going to happen: someone was going to get yelled at…big time. Considering this wasn't the first time this had happened, the people at the bar already knew that the young child with a captain's haori that said 10 wasn't here to drink anything. There also weren't any laws against minor in bars because they were already dead souls.

He saw her look at him and started to sit up from her chair. She smiled at him kindly, trying her best to sneak her way out of a harangue. "Hello taicho! What brings you here on this lovely evening?"

"You are supposed to be in the office finishing your sixteenth of the work," her captain said, with a malign look on his face. He then continued on, which what he said surprised Matsumoto. "I'm not yelling at you tonight because I need a favor from you," he told her.

"A favor? From me?" She asked, confirming what he wanted from her.

"Yes, I need an idea for a present," he groaned out in annoyance.

"For Kasumi-chan?" She didn't seem that surprised to Hitsugaya. Was he that predictable that he would need help in picking out a present for a girl? "I knew it! I betted with Renji that you would ask me for advice! WOOOHOO! I was right!"

"You betted with Abarai that I would come to you and ask you for advice? Just tell me some ideas and I'll leave you. I don't want to stay here for another second if it's not necessary."

"Okay…hm. You need something romantic. That will show your feelings for her." She had said it. The one thing that would have made him mad at this moment.

"I AM ASKING YOU FOR GENERAL IDEAS! NOT THINGS THAT PERTAIN TO ME," he yelled at her. Although trying his best to keep his voice down. "Plus I already have something I got for her." He reached his hand into his pocket and he pulled out a small velvet bow. "Wha-", before he would even finish what he was going to say, she had interrupted him..as usual.

"YOU BOUGHT HER AN ENGAGEMENT RIGHT?" She yelled so loud that everyone in the bar could hear her. She was greeted with a killing look on her captain's face.

"NO! If you had even given me a second to explain before jumping to conclusions," he then opened the top of the box, and inside was a sparkling diamond bracelet. The sides were decorated with flowers, which looked much like his zanpakuto attack ice flowers, ornamented with a small little bright diamond in the middle.

"That is sooo pretty! She will love it! Ooh, you can also get her some flowers! It'll be soo cute! You should totally do that. Also, give her something that will mean something to her," Matsumoto continued with ideas, though the captain had stopped listening. Her suggestion shocked him, considering that earlier in the night; Kuchiki Rukia had said the same thing to him.

"Alright, thanks Matsumoto, don't worry about your punishment. I'll let it pass this time, and, don't do this again. Next time, I won't be so ni-," before he could finish talking, she had hugged him so hard that he was pressed tightly against her.

"Thank you taicho! Remember, something that she can remember you by!" And with that, she had sped back over to the table to chat with her drinking buddies.

Suddenly, a perfect idea of a gift popped into the captains mind. 'Yes, that's perfect', he thought, as he headed back to his house, feeling content that he had the rest of her present planned out…perfectly. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad party after all.

* * *

><p>I am finished! Almost 2,000 words. I am so happy. For the summer, I plan to get this story moving. It's been going way too slow. It's only been like what...3 days in the story? Sorry for the long wait. And, for anyone who wants to see the bracelet he's gonna get her...here's the link:<p>

Zales jewelry (go to bracelet section and click any random bracelet) then enter

productId=11153017&kpc=1

I tried copying the direct link, and it didn't work :(

Thanks for reading and remember to review! :)


	19. Overthinking Much?

Last time on FE:

_Yes, that's perfect', he thought, as he headed back to his house, feeling content that he had the rest of her present planned out…perfectly. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad party after all._

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<br>Over thinking Much?

Walking back to his home, he had a pleasant mind, filled with nothing but peace. From after a day or so of stressing, not being able to decide on what to give Akiyama for her birthday, he was finally at peace again. Now, there were just other matters, about the cause of all of this: The Mission. It had been about 3 days since Akiyama Kasumi had arrived in Soul Society. There had been no word about whether Kurotsuchi had ever found his 'amazing device'. He would need to go over there and ask sometime. Going through his mind about what things he would need to do today, he only could think of three, and figured that for the best, he would make a to do list for the day.

Hitsugaya Toshiro's To Do List

I. The Mission:

1. Check with Kurotsuchi

2. Consult with Ukitake

3. Speak with Head Captain

4. Speak with Akiyama

II. Akiyama Kasumi:

1. Train her

2. Speak with her:

a. Birthday Party

b. Training

c. Mission

d. Zanpakuto

3. Discuss Living Area

III. Personal Affairs

1. Hinamori Momo:

a. Check on Her

b. Buy her a Gift

c. Talk to Her

d. Bring Hinamori out to Grandma's

2. Grandma

a. Visit Her

b. Bring Momo Along

c. Repair her House

"Such a long list," he muttered to himself quietly while walking to the front porch. The warm sun of Soul Society still had not rose, so he chose not to leave his house. Once the sun would rise, he would be required to leave and head over to his office to prepare for today's meetings and paperwork. He had often wondered why there was so much paperwork for captains, but he had never found an answer to his inquiries. He had always blown it off, blaming his large quantities of paperwork onto his vice captain, who refused to do any of it. Hearing no sound come from any other rooms in the house, he guessed that the other resident was still asleep in her room, well guest room. He grabbed his to do list and stuffed it in the pocket of his haori, clearly annoyed about the abundance of things he had to complete today. His personal affairs were always like a dark cloud, floating above him. He had meant to do all those things everyday for the past few decades, but had never gotten to it. He could feel regret coming to him as her thought about how bad of a friend he was to Momo, and how he had never visited his Grandma.

A deep sigh followed as he looked as his list once again. Especially since a large part of it he didn't' want to do. Suddenly, the door opened and his vice captain had appeared, holding a large new stack of paperwork. "Here you go taicho! I'm off now! See you later?" Just as she was about to leave, she turned around. "Hey, have you gotten her something yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you what it is. So either help, and I mean actually help, not just sit around, or leave, you are distracting me!" He yelled, pointing at the door, signaling for her to leave and shut the door behind her.

"Alright, alright. What's gotten you so mean today? The lovely day has just started." She mumbled as she left.

He put his head back down, facing his desk, just staring at the mountain load of work that he needed to go through. Looking through some of the papers, he just threw them on the floor. 'What's the point of this if half of it is just useless papers?' He thought, staring at the papers, in a fume that he had to go through it all. These were the moments where he would have wished he had a functional working lieutenant.

Kasumi woke up once again because of the shining light that was emanating from the sun. 'I really should close the curtains sometime' she thought to herself. Not hearing any sound from inside her bedroom, well _his guestroom, she figured that her captain had already left, as usual. Groaning as she stood up from her warm bed, she hesitantly stumbled over to the bathroom and did her morning routine. Finishing up 25 minutes later, she headed out to the kitchen to eat. Seeing a note attached to the table, she lifted it up and read his handwriting. _

_To: Akiyama K._

_Wake up earlier. Finish up in the bathroom earlier. Eat faster. Leave the house quicker. I'm assuming that you've already finished the first two. Remember eat faster, then come to my office. We have things to discuss._

_Hitsugaya T._

_Hurry._

Kasumi looked at the note with surprise. Her captain knew her a lot better than she thought he would have, considering they had only met for three or so days. Finishing up her breakfast as fast as she could, she set out and headed towards the tenth division where she would find her captain who was waiting for her.

She approached the door and knocked. She heard some rattling noises, followed by his voice. "Come in," he said.

"Good morning Captain," she greeted him

"Good morning Akiyama. I've decided that there are some matters relating to the mission that must be taken care of today. It has been far too long since you arrived and we've done nothing about it." He announced upon her arrival.

"I know, but it's not like it all my fault," she denied, trying her best not to whine to the older captain in front of her.

"Come with me. We're heading to speak with the Head Captain," without even waiting for her response, he stood and left. Never looking behind to see if Kasumi was following. He expected her to follow, and he ranked higher than her, so she had no other choice but to follow Hitsugaya out of his office. This was the beginning of a long day. Kasumi dreaded speaking with the oldest captain, but she had no choice if she was to use the help of the Gotei 13. She needed their help, and she needed to follow their rules.

Following silently behind Hitsugaya in thought, she didn't realize that they had already arrived. Her captain's voice had snapped Kasumi out of her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her, curious to know what was on the petite girl's mind.

"Stuff," she answered briefly, not wanting to go into details.

"Your over thinking it too much," was all he said before the two of them heard a 'come in' come from the other side of the door.

One last thought came to Kasumi before they entered together…'he knows me so well, even in so little time. I think I'll grow to like this man.'

* * *

><p><em>AN: Almost 1,500 words! I was planning to make it 2,000 words long, but then I realized that short/frequent chapters were better, so I guess I'll work on the next chapter. This chapter was extremely non-action filled. I'll make the upcoming chapters more interesting to read, I've been neglecting writing. Summer's been really fun. I'll make sure to update soon. My goal will be one update which is a minimum of 1,000 words a week. If I can complete that, this story will really start to get mvoing. It's amazing considering that there's been almost 30,000 words, and nothing much has happened. I want their relationship to slowly build, and not just happen. Bear with me as I drag the slow process out. Sorry if nothing exciting or romance-like has happened so far for my last few chapters. Anyways, as usual, please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll talk to you all in (hopefully) a week. _


	20. Vague Premonitions

_Last time on First Experiences:_

_One last thought came to Kasumi before they entered together…'he knows me so well, even in so little time. I think I'll grow to like this man.'_

A/N: Hey all! I'm so proud of myself, cause I actually managed to update within a week. And, it's not just 1,000 words, it's 2,000+! I am so happy that I received TWO reviews from my readers on my last chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing, and every review I get just inspires me to write more for you guys. It's a great feeling knowing that your writing is at least appreciated, and that you all spend your time reading my story. Anyways, here's Chapter 18, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Vague Premonitions

The two members of the tenth division entered the large decorate hall that was primarily used for captain meetings. In front of them, the two highest ranking members of the first division stood there waiting for them. The lieutenant of the first spoke began to speak. "Welcome to the first division Captain Hitsugaya, Akiyama Kasumi, please take a seat," he said as he gestured to the large table that was set in front of them.

"Thank you," Kasumi replied as she took a seat, followed by Hitsugaya, although he was silent.

"What are your plans Hitsugaya?" The older man asked. Even his stare was enough to make someone feel scared of him. His immense reiatsu that was encircling him, even when he was not fighting, his spiritual pressure was enough for newer shinigami to cower in fear of the Head Captain.

"I plan to take a team and head out to Las Noches to bring back Akiyama's zanpakuto. I have been thinking of which shinigami to take, and I would like to have your thoughts on this matter," he stated without stuttering once. Kasumi was shocked to say the least. She had never thought that throughout all the moment she had spent with him, he still had so much on his mind. Kasumi could tell that most of the time he was heavily distracted, never fully focused on one thing.

"Alright. Who are your intended team members?" The Head Captain asked Hitsugaya, his eyes squinted, yet fully of curiosity.

"I have planed to bring Abarai and Kuchiki from the sixth, Matsumoto and I from the tenth, and Kuchiki and Kurosaki. I apologize for the amounts of high ranked shinigami's absence from Soul Society. However, if possible, I would like to have a few more to assure the rate of success in this mission," the short captain explained. Both the vice captain and captain were listening, while the vice captain was writing notes down in his notebook.

"I will allow Zaraki Kenpachi to be dispatched as well. That should be enough. I will not allow for any intended trouble to occur.. Finish your proposed actions, then you must leave. Do not cause any unnecessary trouble," the Head captain warned. I noticed that everyone in the room's eyes were on the captain. I couldn't imagine being in his place right now, and his calm demeanor impressed me even more. With three sets of eyes staring at me, I could have imagined how nerve racking it must have been.

"Very well then, are there any more concerns that you would like me to take care of?" My captain asked the Head Captain.

"Yes, there have been traces of Arrancar reiatsu inside the Precipice World. We have sent a group of shinigami to investigate. Take yourself, Akiyama and Vice captain Matsumoto and lead the team. You are dismissed," the Head Captain turned around and started slowly trekking back to his office. His vice captain obediently followed him, with his pen and paper in his hand.

"Thank you very much for your time Head Captain," Hitsugaya told them, bowing. I realized that I should bow, except I never got a chance to. My hand was tugged downwards, and I ended up bowing with my whole body. "Bow," my captain told me quietly facing me so the other two wouldn't hear. "Let's go," my captain raised his body up and we both left the large room.

"We're visiting Kurotsuchi now. Come," he flashed stepped away in a second, leaving a trail of wind blowing up in my face. The scent was distinguishable, smelling like pine needles, with a slight minty scent. There was also something sweet, possibly apple. The scent reminded me of an ocean with a fresh breeze blowing the scent of the blue sparkling ocean.

"Wait!" I shouted…but to no avail. Did he just forget that the Head Captain had asked him to go to the Precipice World to help some other shinigami? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, reassuring myself that it was fine and he was a captain. He must have had things under control. By this time, he would have arrived. I hated how he always left so fast, leaving me behind. Slowly I walked over to the 12th division. Arriving about 5 minutes later. He was standing there at the door waiting with a somewhat irritated look on his face.

"You're late, as usual. Let's go," my captain told me. At times, he could seem so boring.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked him, curious about his plans.

"I need to go do something before this evening," he told me. 'What a vague answer', I thought.

"Hm," I said, sounding as if it was a muffled murmur. We both entered the laboratory of the 12th division. A dark figure was seen coming closer and approaching us. I felt uneasy in this place. To be honest, the captain seemed very scary and I was so glad that I was not in this division. The stories of him turning shinigami recruits into human bombs were quite common as well.

"Ah, what do we have here? Akiyama Kasumi what a great surprise, have you come here to reconsider your decision about being a specimen for me to dissect?" I could feel myself backing up at the sight of him and his voice. I was afraid of him, and couldn't even believe that he was a captain.

"Kurotsuchi, I have come to see the results of your search. Have you found your device?" I heard him ask the older captain.

"My, my, right to it huh Hitsugaya?" He said with a evil laugh. By the way the two were glaring at each other, I could tell that they weren't very good friends, just being allies because they were both being forced to.

"Yes or no?" He spoke with such an icy tone.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have, we can finish it today, and the zanpakuto will be done in about a week", he told us. I was ready to do it today, wanting to get my zanpakuto back, even if it was just a fake replica.

"Okay, can we do it today?" I asked, eagerly.

"Yes we can. However I must warn you that there are some major side effects. You will be energy-less for about 2 days", he warned. From the side of my eye I was positive that I saw an idea pop into my captains mind. I could just sense it.

"Alright, then today would be the best day to extract the reiatsu," he told Kurotsuchi. Then he turned to me "Akiyama, you will stay in the house for a day or so".

"Alright…" I spoke. I was quite sure that he had an ulterior motive but I listened anyway. He was my captain and I'm sure it was for the best to not know what he was planning if he chose not to tell me.

"Okay, then I'll just need to inject some poison into you to make you faint for a few moments so I can remove all the reiatsu from your body. You will be at an almost death state," he moved over to a counter and grabbed a needle with some dark purple fluid. "Okay then, sit down so you don't crash on the floor when you faint," he pushed me over into a seat and stabbed the thing straight into the side of my neck. He injected the whole needle's liquid into me, and I hoped that nothing in their could permanently damage me.

"Ah!" I yelled, not at all expecting that to have happened… I could already feel myself started to get hazy. The world started to get blurry, and I was unconscious.

3rd Person

"Alright, well that's done," Kurotsuchi growled. "That was so fast, it should have taken at least a few minutes to make her faint, such a small weak body", he commented. "What a waste, I could have just used a few drops," he said with a upset expression on his face.

"A few drops? Then what was the point of using that much?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I just wanted to make sure it would work. The most she'll be passed out is two days at max, now for the device", he gave Hitsugaya a look and mentioned for him to grab her. "Bring her over to this room", he said while exiting the room.

Hitsugaya hesitated before walking over to Kasumi. He lifted her by the waist and carried her bridal style off to follow the other captain. He came to a door with large words marked 'DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION'.

Following Kurotsuchi, he entered a room and saw a big container. The whole room was filled with many wire connected to the large device. It looked like a rounded shower stall, with glass covering all parts except for the door. (Imagine a shower stall that has glass sides and a door). The captain of the twelfth opened the door to the device. "Drop her down in here", he directed to the man who was holding Kasumi.

Hitsugaya lifted up Kasumi and gently placed her down into the contained area. Kurotsuchi shut the door and pressed a few buttons on the touch screen monitor that was attached to the door of the machine. A whirling sound could be heard and the stall was filled with smoke. Kasumi's body was no longer visible through the layers of smog. "This poisonous toxin will soak out all of her power, leaving her lifeless, then I will absorb all the smoke and through a chemical process, I can separate the toxin and the reiatsu, am I not a genius?" he asked.

"Lifeless, you surely don't mean dead right?" Hitsugaya asked, suddenly worrying about the safety of the girl he had let Kurotsuchi, the man that made human bombs use. Was it a bad idea to let him do this experiment rather than another shinigami? He obviously would have asked someone else if he had the option, but considering that he was the only person who was capable of planning such a genius machine, that only the twelfth division could do it. "Oh look, the smoke is now getting sucked up", the shorter captain looked up and stopped his thinking to see the sight in front of him. He could see the white smoke, which had now turned blue as a result of absorbing her reiatsu being sucked up through multiple pipes.

"She should be waking up soon now, the feel of near death is a too strong feeling to not sense. She will wake up, then suffer immense pain from having no power. She should then collapse, then you may take her away and do what you like with her", Kurotsuchi had told Hitsugaya. As if on cue, the door automatically swung open and Kasumi started to move. She opened her eyes and saw Hitsugaya and the scary captain in front of her. Wobbling a little, she walked out of the stall and closer to the two, almost ready to converse. A sudden pain swept through her entire body and she could feel herself falling. She had no control over her body at this moment. She couldn't move as the poison had damaged her. With the smoke that absorbed her power, her body was even weaker and she couldn't fight the poison-caused feeling off. She could see the floor she was about to crash into, only to be stopped by her collapsing against a warm body.

* * *

><p>AN: What a long chapter! More than 1,000 words. I have just thought of a good way to continue this story recently. I was being bored and started thinking of ideas. I finally thought of a good idea. From here on, the romance will start coming in. I want to slowly go, as its only been about 2 days in this story. Wow, about 10 months to write 2 days. Wow I wonder how long this will take. Well expect an update next week around this day or so. This past week I've been in a writing mood and writing has been really fun. Thank you sooo soo much to my reader and especially the people who reviewed! If you got some time, please send me a message or review telling me how the story's been going so far. Or you can send in some ideas if anyone has any that they'd like to share. I'll talk to you all later. Thanks for reading! ~starlit


	21. Suppressing Guilt

A/N: I just really wanted to say thank you sooo sooo much to my reviewers, especially LexxieLuvsU. You are all such an inspiration. I will finish as many chapters as I can so the story gets moving. By the end of the summer, I hope to have around 80,000 words finished.

* * *

><p><em>Last time on FE:<em>

_With the smoke that absorbed her power, her body was even weaker and she couldn't fight the poison-caused feeling off. She could see the floor she was about to crash into, only to be stopped by her collapsing against a warm body._

__To my reviewers, I just really wanted to say that I appreciate your reviews so much!

LexxieLuvsU- You are my main reviewer! Thank you so much for all of your feedback, it's been really positive and makes me feel very happy. I'll be sure to update soon for you! :)

.cupcakes113- Thank you so much for your review! I was planning to have Kasumi kidnapped and to have Aizen attack in the future to kidnap her! We think so alike! I want this to happen soon, but since she's still asleep and resting, it won't work yet. :( Also she needs to have her birthday party! I will make a lot of romance in the party, nothing too crazy though. Aizen/Hollow/Arrancars will probably attack in maybe chapter 24 or around there. It will be after the birthday party and when she's awake. Great ideas, if you have anymore you can leave them in reviews or message me. I'll remember to make the update in time by this coming Saturday! Thank you for your comments!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<br>Suppressing Guilt

I saw her falling. Without even a moments thought, I flash stepped over to her falling body to catch her. I made it just in time. Feeling thankful that I didn't think, or else I wouldn't have made it in time. I lifted Akiyama up into my arms and carried her out of the laboratory. "Finish everything then contact me", I growled coldly to my fellow captain.

Flash stepping straight through the streets of Gotei 13, I appeared outside of my house a few moments later. I was tired from my use of flash step. I had never gone for so long, especially straight without any pauses or rests. I managed to get out of there fast, without anyone seeing me. Swinging open the door to Kasumi's room, I set her down on her bed. Looking around, I noticed that my guest room was now elaborately decorated. There were paintings and posters hung up on the walls, pencils and papers on the desk, and her soul phone on her nightstand. Gazing over at the tiny piece of paper on the desk, I tried my best to read it, but to no avail. I stood back up and walked over, sitting down in the chair. Raising the piece of paper, I noticed that it was in fact a note on a notepad.

_"To HT-_

_I just wanted to say that in the case that you are ever in my room and reading this, that I am very thankful for you allowing me to stay here. I know that you would never come in here while I am here so this was a chance to tell you. Otherwise, why are you in this room? Since I know this tends to happen a lot, and you brought me back to my room, which for some reason I couldn't walk back myself, thank you for bringing me here. Anyways thank you very much, sorry to be a impediment to you and your time._

_Sincerely, AK"_

I carefully looked back and the handwriting and observed her style of writing. Seeing many papers in the mini trash can besides the desk, I was curious and wanted to take a look. What was she doing that all those papers are now in the trash? I took a moment to think, and decided that I would be invading her privacy if I looked. But then I doubted my thinking. If she was smart enough to know that I would come over, was I suppose to look..? About to look, I suddenly remembered and realized that I had left Matsumoto in the Precipice World and should have gone back sooner. Giving one last look at the small form of Kasumi in the red colored sheets, I shut the door as quietly as I could and left, leaving her at home alone in silence.

**A day later~12/16 2:00pm**

I found it. After hours of wandering to find it, I found the perfect one. The edges were decorated and ornate with designs. There was a strap on the side, closing the book. It was absolutely perfect. The edges were smooth and there was a pen that was multicolored where you could pick from a multitude of colors and even an option for a pencil. The writing tool was clipped into the side of the blue strap. The diary was a light shade of blue, almost pale white with a hint of blue color. It represented mist and ice in my opinion. There were leaves that were orange, seeming as if they were falling from a tree. The name represented her name perfect. Akiyama Kasumi. The misty cover, the leaves, the design. This was the perfect one that was made for me. I just had to buy it. I gave the shopkeeper the correct amount of money and left to head home.

Gathering the flower decorated bracelet and diary from my room, I wasn't sure how to wrap it. I would have to go and find a girl that could help me. I first figured that Matsumoto would be the best, as she was talented with these kind of things. Then I halted my opinion when I remembered how much she liked to talk to me about Akiyama. It was kind of true that I may have possibly liked her, but I did not want to listen to her non stop blabbing. I decided that I could kill two birds with one stone if I went over to the 5th division and found Hinamori. Then maybe afterwards we could go outside the walls and visit Grandma.

Walking the long back way into the 5th division, I found her sitting in her office, perusing through the sheets on the wooden desk. Switching her eyes from her desk to see who was entering, she gave out a schreech when she saw it was me. "Shiro-chan", she called, running over to me. I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. The guilt was enough that I let her embrace me and let her get away with her nickname.

"Hinamori, you want to go visit Grandma with me?" I asked, while inhaling her scent. It was comforting doing this once in a while, making a mental note to visit Momo more. During the past few decades, I had been so far from her, slowly drifting away as our friendship started to crumble.

"Hm? Oh yeah sure, why not? Just give me a moment to finish up the rest of the papers, I'm really close to finishing!" She smiled brightly, staring at me with her dark chocolate eyes. "Take a seat and I'll be done in like 5 minutes, okay?" I sat down on the nearest couch in the office and put my arm on my knee, while resting my face on my hand. I started thinking, and I couldn't help but think of a certain girl laying at home.

A few minutes later~

"Shiro-chan?" I heard and looked up?

"Yeah?" I responded, staring quizzically, wondering why she had a smile on her face.

"You let me hug you and call you Shiro-chan!" She screeched out loud. Not being able to sit down, she ran over to me and hugged me…again. She looked so excited and happy, something that I hadn't seen in a while. Hugging my childhood friend back, I felt bad. Really bad. Did visiting her one time, even for a few minutes make her this happy? "I'm done now, so let's go!" Momo yelled while pulling my arm, dragging me off and out the door in a second.

"Hey! Do not pull me! Hinamori!" I sighed, as she ran off in front of me towards the main gate that lead to the Soul Society districts. After a few seconds of shunpo to catch up with her, I walked side by side with her, slowly while chattering with her we appeared outside Grandma's house. I approached the tarnish wooden door. Knocking a few times, Momo and I both waited for a response. We both knew that she would be home, she never went anywhere else. I heard sounds of footsteps coming to the door. I saw Grandma, looking the same as she always did.

"My my, this is special. Since when did my two kids come and visit me? It's been so long. Toshiro…look how much you've grown. You look so strong. What are you wearing? Isn't that a captain's haori? You a captain! I can't believe it Toshiro, look how much has changed. Momo! You look just as cute as before! Have you found a boyfriend yet? You've both grown so much. Momo, it's only been a few months since I've last seen you. You've grown! Toshiro, I haven't seen you in so so long. A few decades! You should come visit me more, but I know it's hard with you being captain! I never imagined that you would become a captain since that day you told me you wanted to become a shinigami", Grandma told us. We were standing in front of the door and she gestured for us to come in.

As we were stepping in, Momo started to talk. "Hey Grandma, did you know that Shiro-chan found a girl he likes?" Grandma looked up at Momo with surprise. Hearing those words made me rethink my decision of consulting in Momo instead of Matsumoto. Was she going to do this too? I sighed out loud.

"It's not like that!" I shot back with a cold glare, although in the back of my mind I was arguing my own point against myself.

Walking into the house, I could smell the same scent that was always here when I was a child. Memories of this place and Momo were abundant. Flashbacks shot through my mind with every step I took. The sounds of laughter throughout the house, Grandma scolding Momo and I for playing chase, spitting watermelon seeds at each other. Passing by my old room, I stopped to open the door to check to see what was inside. Surprisingly, nothing had changed from when I left it. The room was dusted and cleaned, despite the fact that no one was living in it. 'She must have took care of it, even after I left her', I thought silently to myself. Sitting down on my old bed, I set my back down and laid in silence. It was nice coming back here. I was interrupted when Momo snapped the door open and told me to come in the living room. Complying with their wishes, I moved over to the living room and joined their discussion.

**5 hours later~10:00pm**

I was back at home, starved and wanting food. I could officially cross off about half of my to do list. The presents were wrapped beautifully and readily left in my office for tomorrow. Kasumi was still asleep peacefully in her room. And I finished work for today. Finishing up in the kitchen, I headed back to my bedroom, eager for some rest. The day was filled with running around, and I was tired. Tomorrow there would be a huge party in the tenth division. I groaned out loud, fearing for the building that would be trashed in approximately 20 or so hours. Finally freeing my mind of thoughts, I quietly slipped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Finished in time! As promised, I managed to update in a week exactly. This chapter was kind of a filler, since Kasumi's asleep so nothing can happen. She'll be awake probably by next chapter, not sure about it though. I'm so glad that so many people are reading and favorite/alerting. Sadly, I only have so little reviewers. So if any of you have the extra time, please review! Thank you, and expect an update in a week.


	22. Imagine

A/N: Hello! Here is the super late update for you all. I actually received the charger for my laptop a lot sooner than this update was published. I actually had about 700 words done, then I just neglected this incomplete chapter for about 2 weeks. I was busy with other things…well not really but I just didn't feel like writing. Having SnowArabian reminding you to write is a great inspiration! Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's mainly a filler chapter…I just needed a bridge to connect two parts. And this is the bridge. After this chapter, hopefully more adventurous actions will happen. It's been so boring, but every story needs a good intro to start it out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<br>Imagine

_Last Time on FE:_

_I groaned out loud, fearing for the building that would be trashed in approximately 20 or so hours. Finally freeing my mind of thoughts, I quietly slipped off into unconsciousness._

**Approximately 3:00am 12/17**

The sounds of water rustling was echoed throughout the field. The river flowed at a steady rate with hourglasses floating along in the current. Sand was trickling down in the hourglasses, time constantly going by. Raindrops plopped into the water, leaving silver ripples behind waving in the water. Leaves shook off from the moss green trees by the whistling wind, slowly swiveling down into the depths of the water.

'Where am I?' I thought, turning around to scan through my surroundings.

"You are in your inner world", I heard a voice speak out to me. Quickly scanning around to see who was speaking to me, I couldn't see anyone. Suddenly mist started to surround me.

"It is I, your zanpakuto. Eien no Kiri (Eternal Mist)", a feminine voice called out.

"Eien no Kiri? Is it really you? Are you okay? Why haven't you spoken to me before? Why now?" I yelled out into the white mist, hoping to hear a response.

"Yes Kasumi, I am Eien no Kiri. I have come to you because I could feel the hope in you for me to be found. What have you done these days to have my powers return? I have been asleep for far too long", the voice was explaining.

"This past few days? Nothing has happened. The Gotei 13 are planning a way to save you and bring you back to me! Please come out into your true form so I can speak with you!" I desperately wailed out.

The mist started to clear, gathering together into a cloud that resembled the shape of a human. The mist started to disperse, leaving behind a spirit that was similar to a human woman. She was light blue with mist surrounding her. Dressed in a teal dress with ruffles that reached to her knees, and topped off with a golden crown on her head. Frozen leaves adorned the upper half of the dress. Her silver hair spread out behind her, trailing down her whole body.

"Kasumi, I have sensed a change in you this week. What has happened? Something has caused me to reawaken, master."

"I don't know…" I whispered quietly to myself not knowing what her next response would be.

"It is time for you to go back to your world. I have been watching through your eyes over you. It is almost daytime now, you must awaken, you have been asleep far too long," the spirit spoke to her. Eien no Kiri's spirit started to drift away, fading into the cluster of fog that had created her body.

"Wait! No! Don't go Eien no Kiri, when will I ever see you again?" I asked frantically.

"Soon my dear, whenever you wish for it to happen…it will." And with that, the spirit left, leaving me alone in my own inner world. Was this really how the inside of my mind looked? It has been too long since I last came here.

I wandered around the foggy river, hoping to find any answers in my world. But unfortunately, it was to no avail.

Suddenly, I started fading and could see darkness…where was I? I wondered to myself. Inhaling the familiar scent, I realized that I was at home. I awoke. Quickly scanning around and seeing nothing that nothing was displaced. I could safely assumed that he hadn't come in here. Groggily getting up with hesitation, I walked over to the door to step outside. I was in need of a fresh breath of air. Looking outside, I saw the dark overcast sky, with dark clouds hovering all over the Soul Society. A thought suddenly popped into me. My birthday! I couldn't believe that I had almost forgotten about my 16th birthday. Wishing that bright white snow could fall on this day, I peered straight into the horizon, seeing nothing but blackness. I couldn't tell how the sky looked since it was all darkness, with a few gray colored clouds illuminate by the moon which was hovering, seemingly as if it was floating, waiting for something to happen. . Fainting had ruined my sense of time," I quietly murmured to myself.

Stretching out my muscles from their slumber, I heard my stomach growl with hunger from having no food for a whole day. The sky was dark and shimmering with white bright stars. The full white moon illuminating the clouds. Walking around, I could feel the chilly currents blowing against me. My eyes watered slightly from the icy wind blowing against my face. Heading over to the kitchen, I boiled some water, hoping to make some warm cinnamon tea. Leaving the house out the door, hoping to breathe in some cold air, I left the tea kettle boiling. Silence and fear engulfed the area that I stood in. The street was quiet and empty, deserted. I stepped back inside, eager to feel the warmth and comfort of his house, and to drink the cinnamon tea that was reading.

The aroma of cinnamon was wafting throughout the house, filling my nose with the warm, spicy scent. My eyes wandered to the mug that was still sitting on the counter, and I subconsciously headed towards it. There was still steam floating and drifting into the cold December air. Slowly sipping the warm liquid, I heard a sound coming from his side of the house. My senses were correct as I heard a door opening, then shutting. Was he going to come out? I didn't mean to wake him, especially since he had worked so hard, completing all of his duties as a captain. I decided that the best thing I could do was to probably leave, go back to my room, and shut off all the lights, allowing darkness to fill the house once again. I didn't want to encounter him, especially since it was so early in the morning. I also was unsure what to say to him.

Snatching the warm cup which instantly heated my hand, I fled the kitchen, hitting the lights off as I left.

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of short right? I'll make the next chapter at least 2k, I promise. I will have the next chapter up…maybe by Friday if I work really hard. Most likely expect it by Saturday, but I'll try my best to have 2k by Friday. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading. If you have the time please review, if not I still thank you for reading this far.


	23. Unexpected Awakenings

A/N: Only 1 review last chapter, and over 300 visitors… I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy these last few days before school starts. School begins on the 5th…you know what that means. Slower updates. It's hard to predict when I can update when school starts, depending on how much homework and other activities I have to do.

9/11/12- Wow, I put this off for so long, even though I had it finished! I just kept forgetting to update it onto the website. My apologies! Here you go! Please review!

9/22/12- I can't believe it. I totally forgot that I hadn't updated.

* * *

><p><em>Last time on FE:<em>

_I also was unsure what to say to him._

_Snatching the warm cup which instantly heated my hand, I fled the kitchen, hitting the lights off as I left._

_Feeling the peaceful sleep overtake me, I fell into a deep slumber unknown to what would happen in a few more hours._

Chapter 21

Unexpected Awakenings

Clang. Clink. Bang. Those were the noises that disrupted my serene sleep. What was going on? Who else would be in the house besides me? Akiyama couldn't be possibly have awoken yet! These were all the thoughts that were going through my mind. I was hesitant to get up. Having the feeling of sleep still throughout my body. The warm blankets, the comfortable bed. I did not want to get up. I simply wanted to ignore the loud noises coming from outside my room. I couldn't though. I wanted to see her, yet part of me wanted to sleep. Hearing the door open, then shut. I figured that she went outside. What would she be doing outside in the early morning, I wondered to myself. Deciding that all of my sleepiness had left, it would be to no avail if I just continued to lay here. Sweeping the covers aside and letting the warmth drift away, I sat up, determined to see what was going on.

Maneuvering off the side of the bed, I headed off straight towards the lit kitchen, not even bothering to turn on the lights. If she was as good as she was suppose to be, she should've at least been able to sense me approaching. Just as I saw the illumination of white lights in the kitchen, it turned dark black. Did she just leave? Part of my brain was thinking that she was trying to avoid me, yet I pushed it aside. She had no reason to avoid me. She must of just went to sleep, the logical part of my brain thought. Why else would she have left?

Scoffing at how stupid I must have sounded, I swiftly left. Leaving the kitchen behind me for the rest of the early morning.

Chirping. Those were the sounds that had awaken me from my blissful sleep. Moaning, I opened my eyes to be greeted with dark walls. I had expected it to be bright and blinding…where was all the light? Glancing over to my digital clock, the glowing digits appeared in a red color. 9:54...12/17? It was today! Running out of the bed to It was already late. My head pounded with pain, as a result of sleeping for two days. Feeling my energy replenish, I felt better than I did when I had passed out. Sighing I moved over to the door, getting prepared for today. A few minutes later, I was already outside peacefully walking under the dark gray clouds. I was just waiting for droplets of white powdered snow to fall. It could've happened any minute.

As I was walking down the empty street I saw a figure running…towards me? Away from me? I couldn't tell. I was quite sure s/he was running towards me. She was waving her hands…it was Rangiku? What did she want with me at this time of day? "Kasumi!" I could hear her yelling at me from this far away. I smiled and raised my walking speed a bit.

"Good Morning Rangiku-san!" I greeted her. I felt short under the taller woman and subconsciously, I wondered whether this was how Hitsugaya had felt while being short, especially under Matsumoto's height.

"Happy Birthday! Taicho and I made a huge party for you! HURRY COME ON!" Without letting a second for me to retort, she dragged me, while running down. The chilling wind being blown into my face painfully.

"Ah! Rangiku-san, put me down!" I protested even though I already knew it wouldn't work. Even based on the little time that I had known her, I could already tell that if this lady wanted something, she'd always get it.

"NOO, YOU'RE TOO SLOW! We need to hurry!"

"When is it starting?" I realized it would be a little rude to be late to my own party and stopped squirming.

"Tonight at 9! We need to get you ready!" I couldn't even explain how I must have looked at this moment. I started squirming, hoping that I'd fall and have a chance for a speedy getaway.

"WHAT!? TONIGHT! And you're dragging me there NOW? Are you insane? Rangiku put me down! I promise to shunpo there!" I hoped that would do the trick.

"Promise? Okay. Let's go!" She said, placing me down and we both flashed away in the blink of an eye.

Moments later, we both appeared outside the large building which stated a large ten. The tenth division. Slowing down our pace dramatically, we walked while talking. Noticing the recruits on the side training grounds, I felt bad for them. To me, this was a new place where I could call my home. To others, it might have been a horrid place of work, full of menial task all day long and training with a harsh captain.

I took a deep breath as I tapped on the door that lead to his office, hoping for the best of this meeting. How bad could it be anyways..? It was just a party…

And she would never realize how wrong she was until the next day.

* * *

><p>AN: Finish! I feel so bad for taking so long. I've been busy with jobs, fun time, and now it's over. School. Expect an update on the 8th-12th. That chapter will most likely be in two parts since the party will be long! I will need to think of a lot of gifts too. Thanks for reading, and if you have the time, please review!


	24. Party Preparations

_Author's Note- Wow it's been since October I think that I've last done an official chapter. I've been so absorbed in other things and became bored with the story. I regained my determination and I want to finish this story so bad. I still have so many chapters to edit, but it's so hard to do it when I changed such a large part of the plot. I have chapters 1-6 edited and am working on the 7th. The transition from 6-7 is horrible and makes no sense._

_6/21/13- Wow, I just realized that I had 1 and a half chapters finished but the editing of chapter 7 is what made me not update. I'm so terribly sorry, I will update the next chapter on Friday. I have it almost finished already! :) Enjoy, sorry for the long wait._

* * *

><p><em>And she would never realize how wrong she was until the next day. <em>

Kasumi stood, outside of the tenth division office doors waiting for a response. She heard nothing. "Hello?"

Silence.

Taking this as a cue to enter, Kasumi pushed opened the large doors, having hoped to be able to enter, but she could not. The doors were locked. 'Isn't this the main office?' Kasumi wondered. Was this even legal locking the doors to your division during work hours? She had found it strange that she was able to get in, however the office doors were locked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, the taicho said that I was suppose to bring you training today!" Matsumoto cheerily told her.

"Training?" I asked, hoping that she would clarify a bit.

"Yes, he wanted me to take you training in the tenth division training grounds, to improve and test your skill" she had told her.

"Oh, okay. Now?" With a simple nod of her head, she replied. "Okay, then let's go!"

Moments later Kasumi and Matsumoto arrived at the training grounds. "Since you don't have your zankpakuto yet, let's only use kido and physical attacks," the vice captain suggested.

"Okay, that sounds fair!" Kasumi shouted from across the battlefield.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Kasumi-chan!" Matsumoto warned the shorter girl.

"Good, I'm not going to either!"

The two shinigami began to fight, clouds of smoke exploding into the air. The sounds of clashing metal, earth explosions and pants could be heard from long distances.

2:00pm

Hours later, Matsumoto and Akiyama returned back to the barracks, filled with dust in their hair and injuries.

"Rangiku-chan, I think I'm going to go to the captain's house and take a shower, I'm a mess," the brunette said exhausted.

"Okay, I'm going to get a change of clothes from the back. Meet me back here when you're finished!"

A quiet "okay" could be heard from Kasumi as she exited the tenth division.

"I'm so tired," she spoke to no one in particular as she trekked the way back to Hitsugaya's house. It was still a 20 minute walk at this pace. The trail was filled with uphills and slopes. Arriving at the house, she opened the doors and directly went to the bathroom to shower. She was still hot and sweaty from the training and desperately wanted a chance of clothes and a nap. Turning on the water to the right temperature, she quickly removed her clothes and stepped in.

Submerged in the warm water, Kasumi finally had a time to think about the day. It was her 16th birthday. She had died so many years ago, but had managed to keep her memories prior to Soul Society. She had died when she was 8 years old from a terrible car accident. It was easy to remember the day that it had happened. It was freezing outside and dark. It was today. December 17th. The car had suddenly swerved into the ocean. No one had known why the car suddenly moved on it's own. Ever since that day Kasumi had been focused on discovering what did it. She had her suspicions on what had caused the incident, but ever since meeting the captain, she had erased her memories, sealed it within the deepest parts of her mind. She had replaced it with happier, better memories of joy with him. It wasn't a pleasant memory and no one had ever known what happened except for one person. Not even her best friends...on him. Her captain. To others, it was just a simple car accident. Possibly driving under the influence, or not paying attention, but she knew better than that. It wasn't a natural cause. Something or someone had deliberately made the accident happen. Finally, she stepped out of the shower and dressed in her regular clothes.

Grabbing a glass of water before leaving, she locked the door on her way out. It was still early afternoon, but the sky was dark with heavy rain clouds.

_It looks like it will rain tonight, and I was hoping for snow. _

She had flash stepped her way all the way back to the tenth division. When she arrived, she was feeling a little tired from all the flash stepping. It was harder than it looked. Surprisingly, she had found Matsumoto outside the 13th division office talking to the 13th division captain. "Hello," Kasumi said as she approached them.

"Welcome back," he told her.

"Captain, I need to finish preparing the inside for the party tonight. Can you take Kasumi-chan outside and explore with her?" She asked with a smirk.

Sending a deadly glare towards her, he hesitantly agreed. He had put too much work in this party for it to go to waste. Matsumoto had wanted to surprise her and told him to spend the day with her. "Fine, but remember our deal. If you break it, you get no pay for a week," he threatened.

"Yes, yes. I know. Now get going," she said while pushing Kasumi and Hitsugaya out of the tenth division grounds.

We had spent the whole day traveling to various places. First, we checked in with Kurotsuchi about the progress with the zanpakuto and he had estimated a few more weeks. After that, he had shown me the outside of the Kuchiki gardens. It was a gorgeous sight filled with flowering trees and other plants. The cherry blossom tree was blooming even in mid winter. He had told me that it was because of Captain Kuchiki's zanpaktuo which kept the tree flowering all year round. Next, we stopped by the fifth division to visit the vice captain. He had spent a few minutes helping her out with her paperwork. Then, she joined us on our "adventure". Hinamori had insisted that I go visit his grandmother. So, we spent another hour with their grandma who lived in Rukongai outside of Gotei 13. Nighttime was looming over us and we decided that our so called "adventure" was over. "I'm going to check in with Matsumoto. Hinamori, bring Akiyama by the office at 9, which is in about- 10 minutes. Okay?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed to him cheerfully. She looked really excited for the party. With a blink of an eye, he disappeared, swishing the air around where his body was a second before. "I bought you such an amazing present! I'm sure you'll love it! Shiro-chan's present is even better. He spent so much time looking for it. Ah! I'm so excited. Let's go now! It'll take at least 10 minutes to walk there if we leave now. He's gonna get all grumpy if we're late! Let's go!" I was fascinated by the fact that she could talk so much while smiling.

In my time, Hinamori and I were really close friends. Soon after meeting my captain, our friendship began. I spent a lot of time talking with her about Hitsugaya. She was a great person to ask for advice and even just for a quick talk. We went on missions together to clear out hollows in the real world. Even though Hitsugaya seemed different from the one I knew, Hinamori still seemed to be the same cheery person as ever.

"Okay, get ready. Matsumoto spent days getting this place ready. She invited everyone! It's gonna be really fun. You'll have a great time," she explainied as she opened the door which led to the 10th division meeting room. Inside was the grandest party that I could have ever asked for.


	25. Party Time

A/N: This chapter was done pretty quickly! In my opinion it's a bit boring but it's pretty short. The next once will be coming out soon.

Party Time

_"Okay, get ready. Matsumoto spent days getting this place ready. She invited everyone! It's gonna be really fun. You'll have a great time," she explainied as she opened the door which led to the 10th division meeting room. Inside was the grandest party that I could have ever asked for._

* * *

><p>All the captains and vice-captains were there. They were all huddled over in their own area while others were around the large room talking amongst themselves.<p>

The walls were decorated with blue ribbons that were tied into flowers which looked like ice. In the opposite corner, there were tons of gift bags and wrapped presents. On a table in the center was a beautiful white cake with lavender flowers. It was the biggest cake I had ever seen. It was at least 3 feet long and 6 feet tall. I figured that it was more than one cake side by side. "Happy Birthday Kasumi!" Matsumoto shouted to me as I entered.

"Matsumoto, did you guys do all of this for me? It's so much! How much time did you spend doing it?" I asked.

"I didn't do that much, it was mainly the captain. He managed to get the entire 13 divisions to help out."

She saw me staring at the stunning beautiful cake in front of me. "The sixth division made the cake. It's actually 6 cakes put together. To pay him back, he promised to make Kuchiki-taicho a giant goldfish ice sculpture in his garden," she explained.

"Wow, it's amazing! Where is he? I need to thank him."

"He's away right now, but he should be returning any minute." I couldn't help but wonder where he was. He prepared all this but wasn't even here? That just didn't make any sense to me.

"Okay. Let me know when he get's back." I walked over to where Hinamori was talking to a large group of people. I recognized these people from my time. They all looked the exact same yet they were totally different people.

"Happy Birthday Akiyama-san!" They all said to me in unison.

"Thank you! I haven't met you all yet. Who are you guys?" I asked them. I knew who they were, yet I also didn't at the same time and they also didn't know me.

"I'm the sixth division vice captain. Abarai Renji, nice to meet you. It's your birthday today right? Happy birthday, have a great one!" The redhead told me. In my time, I was fairly close with Renji. I had worked with him a lot in missions that were assigned by the captain. With all the life and death situations involved in this job, it was fairly easy to get to know people.

"I'm Izuru Kira, the third division vice captain, happy birthday Akiyama-san," he introduced himself.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you all. Thank you very much for the birthday wishes and the presents!"

"It's not a problem at all. We're happy to have you here!" Renji said while smiling brightly at me.

Suddenly, the door opened and I looked over to see him. "Hitsugaya-taicho!" I called out to him. He glanced over into my direction. "Thank you so so much for all this! I can't believe you guys spent so much time on this. Especially in your division. I'll make sure to clean up all of this. I really appreciate this," I let him know. I went forward to give him a large hug, whether he wanted it or not. It was slightly awkward and he didn't return it, but he didn't push me off of him either.

"It wasn't just me. Everyone else helped too. I hope you have a good time. See you," and with that, he left to go talk to his vice captain. My gaze shifted over to the large stack of presents besides them. There was...a lot. It would take forever to go through them all. Seeing them just made me remember how great everyone here was. Even though this was their past selves, they were still the same.

A clinking of glass could be heard and all eyes traveled to my captain. "Everyone, thank you for joining us in the celebration of our newest addition to 10th division Akiyama Kasumi's birthday. For the many of you that know and for the even more of you that don't know, she is our newest recruit. She is to be treated with respect that is shown to everyone else. Please introduce yourselves and make her feel welcome. Now presents first or cake?" A large amounts of shouts of "cake!" "presents" were heard. He stared at me, waiting for my choice.

In my opinion, more 'cakes' were heard. I decided to go for the cake and it seemed that many were happy with my decision. I was glad he didn't let anyone know who I really was. A new recruit, huh?

Everyone huddled around the large cake that almost appeared to be a wedding cake. I guessed that there really wasn't a way to make a large cake without it looking like a wedding cake. I mean any cake stacked up like this automatically looked like a wedding cake, even though we all knew it wasn't. It was too pretty to be eaten, I thought. I wondered what flavor it was. White or chocolate? Probably white I decided. I was given a knife from some shinigami and I used it to cut the cake. I was right, it was white.

He spoke up as I was about to put the piece on a plate. "Every other layer is chocolate. If you like chocolate better, go for the next layer up," he explained to me.

About 30 minutes later, everyone was eating cake. There was still plenty left for seconds and many of the shinigami did choose to do so. By know it was closely approaching 11:30. Many people were beginning to leave. Some became very drunk. I was ready to leave as well. It was late. Everyone seemed to be much cleaner than I thought. They all picked up after themselves well. It was still quite clean. Surprisingly. The present stash was huge and it was going to need to wait until tomorrow morning. As the last few people left, they thanked the 10th division for the party and went off to their homes. That left me, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto alone. Matsumoto however was very drunk. Rambling on about incoherent things.

"I'm gonna take her home," the captain told me. "Go home and get some rest. See you later," all I could feel was air and the door shutting and they were both gone. I stood up, stretched and yawned. Walking over to the door, I left the division grounds and walked home in the quiet darkness. I quickly changed into some bedtime clothes and brushed my teeth.

By 10 past midnight, I was ready for bed. I entered my room and a gust of cold wind blew past me. As I was about to get in bed, I noticed a box that was wrapped in purple and white paper with red ribbons. I immediately knew who it was from, and smiling to myself, I couldn't wait to open it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review and give me some feedback!<p> 


	26. Illusions of Happiness

_By 10 past midnight, I was at Hitsugaya's house ready for bed. I entered my room and on the bed was a box that was wrapped in purple and white paper with red ribbons. I immediately knew who it was from, and smiling to myself, I couldn't wait to open it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Illusions of Happiness

I lifted up the lid of the box to see a book with an additional smaller pink box on top of it. Opening the smaller box, I gasped at what was inside. There was a diamond bracelet that shone like the stars. The chain was made up of silver flowers with individual little diamond gems as the center of each flower. It was the prettiest bracelet I had ever seen. Leaving it on my desk, I looked to see what was below it. Below the small box was a book. After quickly flipping through the pages, I discovered that they were all empty. It was a diary. I loved it. The diary was white with red autumn leaves falling down the edges of the spine. I would be sure to thank him for it tomorrow. The bracelet must have been expensive. I was tired, but genuinely happy for once. It was the best night for me to begin writing in the diary. Even though it was already morning, I figured I could write about last night's experience. I grabbed a pen left on the desk near my bed I begun to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was the best party I could have ever asked for. Toushirou planned this extravagant party. He invited everyone in Gotei 13. I recognized many of the people. Many of them are in my squad even! It's so strange having them not recognize me. I was given so many presents but I haven't had a chance to open any of them yet. I found Toushirou's present for me sitting on the bed. It was a beautiful bracelet and this diary. His gift is so amazing and I love it very much. It's heartbreaking to see him every day but not the real him. Well not my him at least. It feels painful not being acknowledged or recognized by him. It's almost as if he doesn't know me. I get that he doesn't know me but it's just unusual. I miss him. I want to go home. Back with him. Back to where I belong._

_12-17-Y26_

I closed the book and deeply sighed. It was going to be a long time until I got back home to my time. I wanted to stay up and think for a few more moments, however I was too tired. Within minutes, I slipped into sleep and rested dreamlessly and peacefully throughout the night that I didn't even hear him enter the house moments later.

* * *

><p>It was already half past midnight by the time I arrived back at his home. The stars were shimmering brightly above me illuminating the way towards home. I was tired, very tired to say the least. I had spent all morning and part of yesterday planning the party. I had gone out to purchase a present for her, get everything sorted out with the Head Captain, have every division do their part, get all the invitations sent and much more. With a plop, I landed back first on his bed. It felt nice to rest to relax for a moment. I hadn't bothered to change of of my captain's haori. Sleep came to the quickly and easily to me.<p>

I woke up with a bad feel. There was an uneasy feeling that was circulating throughout my body. Something was wrong. I sat up and went over to the living room. I was only asleep for a few hours and it was easy to get back up. Sitting down on the couch I noticed it immediately. What the feeling was, or rather the feel that was lacking.

Meanwhile down the hall moments earlier…

I awoke. My eyes shot open, sensing that something was wrong. I stared at the black ceiling above me. I barely had the chance to move before I felt something behind me. Out of instinct, I reached down at my waist to grab my zanpakuto. I hesitated for a moment when I remembered that I didn't have one with me. That was my mistake. Before I could make any noise, a large hand clasped over my mouth, leaving me wailing in attempt to make noise. I kept wiggling back and forth trying to push him off me but it was to no avail. I tried to kick him but it was impossible, he was about double my size. Why was someone trying to attack me while I was inside of Hitsugaya's house? This didn't make any sense! I couldn't give up though! It was still dark and my vision was adjusted, however his probably wasn't. This was my one advantage, and I was probably faster than him and his big body. Even though I didn't have my zanpakuto, I was still capable of physical fighting despite my size. I quickly turned my head, causing his hand to fall for a split second. Taking advantage of that time, I grabbed his whole arm and flipped him around. With a loud sound, he dropped flat down onto the floor beneath my feet. _If only it wasn't soft carpet._ Within a second, the attacker had stood back up, ready to pounce on me. I would have made a run for the door but he was standing right in front of it.

"I'll get you back for that. I think you twisted my arm," he snarled at me.

"Heh, well it serves you right for trying to capture me. What are you trying to do anyways?" I asked him, trying to get some information out of him.

"Private orders by Aizen. He wants you."

"Wants me? For what? Who are you?" I asked him bravely. If he was one of Aizen's men then he was surely strong.

"Me? I am one of Aizen's Arrancars! Mwahaha! As for you, you'll find out won't you? Taicho-san…" Before I could even ask how he knew who I was, all of a sudden, he started laughing, more like…cackling? It was suspicious and a millisecond after I knew why he was laughing. It was my entire fault for putting my guard down thinking that he was the only enemy.


	27. Captured

__Before I could even ask how he knew who I was, all of a sudden, he started laughing, more like…cackling? It was suspicious and a millisecond after I knew why he was laughing. It was my entire fault for putting my guard down thinking that he was the only enemy.__

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Captured

Another malicious being from behind me grabbed my tiny waist and lifted me up without difficulty. "What have you been doing here for so long Number 17? Aizen's orders were to get the girl and leave, not stay and chit chat!" He yelled to the other Arrancar, which I assumed was 'Number 17'.

"Yes, my apologies Number 15," he spoke submissively while bowing down to him, fear manifesting on his facial expression.

"Don't do it again!" he snarled. "Now let's go before the kid captain comes to see what's happening. You've made such a big scene; he'll be here any moment."

For some reason, it almost seemed as if I had forgotten where I was. Suddenly my mind seemed to clear. Hitsugaya was in the same building! He may have already felt us fighting. If only I could stall a few more minutes...

"Wait! Let me go!" I kept hitting him on his shoulder as hard as I could.

"Ouch, that hurts, such strong hits for such a tiny girl. Number 17, slice her arm a bit please. She's annoying. Don't harm her or Aizen will be angry," he commanded to the larger Arrancar in my room.

"Yes sir", and with that he casually grabbed his katana from his side and came closer towards me, eyes looming downward at me. He was ready to go in on me, his eyes showed it. I could easily tell where he was headed. It was angled towards my lower arm, which would ruin any chances of me wielding a katana, so I quickly moved and a large slash was felt on the top of my shoulder. I could see the thin blade pressing into my sheer skin. I winced in pain, squeezing my eyes shut, holding in a loud shriek, but at least I could still move my wrist and lower arm. The wound on my shoulder was quite large and my blood was already soaking into the clean white fabric I was wearing. My shoulder started to burn in pain, signaling the end of my consciousness. After seeing the open diary left on the table, it all faded to blackness. The last thought that trailed through my mind:__oh no!__

* * *

><p>"Akiyama!" I yelled into the door. Hearing no quick response, I pushed it open. Luckily, the door was unlocked and I made my way inside the room. Unfortunately, my thoughts were correct. <em>'If only I felt her missing reiatsu sooner…' <em>Walking into the room, I saw that the window was open. There was a faint presence of strong reiatsu lingering around...it was similar to Arrancar reiatsu? Glancing down, I noticed some blood staining the cream colored carpet. I walked over to the window to see if anyone was still around, but there wasn't. There was no evidence left behind. No traces of anyway to save her.

On her desk lay the opened present scattered from each edge to another. Boxes and wrapping were evenly distributed throughout the surface area of the table. I noticed the diary had some writing written in her extravagant penmanship. _Prying my eyes away from the notebook, I cleared my mind for a moment, planning what the next move was._

A few moments later, I arrived at the first division and requested to speak with the Head Captain. I was instructed to enter by the stoic guards and then explained the situation to him. He took a moment to think, the began to speak.

"We must save her. She plays a critical part in Aizen's plan and without her, he may not proceed. We must stall as long as we can in order to prepare for the upcoming battle. Please gather up a team and bring Akiyama back. Take at least 5 high ranking shinigami. This will not be an easy task Hitsugaya-taicho. Prepare to leave by this afternoon. It is late, you must get your sleep. Leave me and sleep well." The older man stood and and retraced his steps back into his room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

__A mission. My latest mission was to bring Akiyama here. My next mission was to bring Akiyama back. Did I really fail her this badly? The head captains actions seemed to be a little harsh to me. The only reason he would bring her back was to ensure the failure of Aizen's plan? Was he so selfish that he couldn't even try to comprehend what others around him would be feeling?__

My alarm sprung to life at the tick of 6am. I groaned loudly and pressed the snooze button, hoping for an additional ten minutes of sleep. I suddenly remembered the mission and cursed. I turned off the alarm and made my way over to my private bathroom to take a shower. While being drenched in the warm water, I began to form my team in my mind. I needed 'at least five high ranking shinigami'. I assumed that meant at least vice captain level. I would need to leave at least one vice captain or captain remaining for each division. My team would compose of Ikakku, Yumichika, Abarai and Isane. That left 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 9th and 10th with at least one remaining. Where as the 7th, 8th, 11th, 12th, and 13th would have both remaining. I would take Komamura, Kyoraku as my two fellow captains. Iba and Ise seemed to be one of the more reliant vice captains, or maybe that was just in comparison to Matsumoto. I believe that anyone would be better than that woman. I would also be sure to remind Ise to keep Matsumoto under control. I would need to go confirm the team with the soutaicho. I would be leaving the following at Soul Society.

1st- both

2nd- both

3rd- Kira

4th- Unohana

5th- Hinamori

6th- Kuchiki

7th- Iba

8th- Ise

9th- Hisagi

10th- Matsumoto

11th- both

12th-both

13th-both

That seemed to be enough to keep Gotei 13 well protected in case of an attack. Half an hour later, I was out the door and ready to gather my team. I sent out a hell butterfly to each of them to meet in front of the 1st division hall. A little while after, I arrived and was waiting for everyone to appear. As expected, Isane and Komamura were the earliest ones. Ikakku, Yumichika and Abarai arrived soon after. We all waited for Kyoraku but it was pointless. We all knew he wasn't going to be here for another 15 minutes at the earliest. I decided to have them all enter and speak with the Head Captain without waiting for him. It was the man's own fault if he missed out on anything.

After the meeting which lasted approximately half an hour, the tardy captain of the 8th finally arrived. We were now ready to move out. We all just had one goal: bring back Akiyama Kasumi.


	28. Rescue

After the meeting which lasted approximately half an hour, the tardy captain of the 8th finally arrived. We were now ready to move out. We all just had one goal: bring back Akiyama Kasumi.

To Saphirez- Thank you so much for your lovely review! It means a lot to me to hear you praise my story so much. Your encouragement made me go much quicker. I've found that there are a lot of little bits of the story that don't quite line up precisely and I'll need to go back and fix that soon. Anyways, here's the next chapter of First Experiences and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 26

The landscape in Hueco Mundo was barren with no plants, no sky, and no water. The vegetation closely resembled a desert. The area where the sky should have been was empty space. There wasn't a shimmering clear blue sky to view- at least not in this world. Captain Hitsugaya and his team had arrived. It was time to set out to retrieve Akiyama Kasumi.

"Kyoraku-taicho, take Isane-fukutaicho and head north. Myself and Abarai will head to the east. That leaves Komamura-taicho with Yumichika. Head west. Find an entrance, whichever team locates it first, report to the rest of the team. We are not here to fight. Our first priority is retrieving the girl. After retrieval, immediately report back to Soul Society and go back, alone if you must," with a firm nod to everyone by Hitsugaya, everyone had disappeared in a flash.

In the North- The wind was blowing the sand everywhere causing it to be difficult to locate any entrances to the large castle of Las Noches. The breeze was filled with thousands of tiny and sizzling hot particles of Hueco Mundo sand. This path was taken by Kyoraku and Isane. The heat and humidity in the air caused difficulty in breathing. Through the broken sand, the castle was visible, standing as if it was God's palace; tall, elegant and dark.

"I'll be able to abate some of the sand for a short amount of time using Kido. I can make a barrier around the path that will lead us to the castle," Isane spoke.

"Oh really? That's great! Absolutely great! Go ahead, the faster we finish this, the happier Hitsugaya taicho will be, and I don't think anyone wants a mad Hitsugaya," the 8th captain praised her.

"Alright. The most I can make it last is about eight minutes so we must hurry or the barrier will collapse with us in it, leaving us vulnerable to the sand," she explained. "I'll start now."

In the East- A few miles toward the east, the climate was similar to that of the Arctic regions, which made it perfect for the ice captain. However, for the vice captain of the 6th, it was one of the worst paths for him to have been assigned to, especially when traveling with the uncharismatic captain of the 10th. The path that lead to the entrance of the grand castle was a long one. The ground was covered with thick snow about four inches thick. It was powdered snow, the type that you'd never imagine sticking to the ground so when you stepped in it, it would melt down and you would sink a few inches. The sky here was the same as it was when they first appeared: empty. Walking in the snow was a tedious movement and halfway through the distance, Renji had suggested to use Hihio Zabimaru pessimistically, but much to his disappointment, Hitsugaya had refused immediately, leaving him to trek through the snow dejectedly.

In the West- In the western areas, the dense trees covered any sunlight creating a forest teeming with shadows and creatures of the night. 'This must have been the Forest of Menos', Yumichika thought. It had made Yumichika feel slightly better when he was with another animal of the darkness. There was a direct dirt path leading the way to the castle through the forest, yet the path was also in pitch darkness. As they began to take the first few steps into the trees, loud steps could be heard from behind them. The rustling wind caused the leaves to shake and fall.

"I welcome all you shinigami to Las Noches!" A loud, low voice bellowed from behind them.

"Stand back Yumichika, I will deal with him. Leave and continue on without me, do not fail Soul Society by dawdling around here and wasting precious time which could be used to save Akiyama," Komamura spoke proudly to his partner.

"Yes, Captain," and with that they both flashed away leaving bits of dust replacing where they were seconds before.

(I don't want to go over every groups challenges and adventures, so just imagine it. They fight, fight, fight for five episodes like all animes then they end up winning. Or they both just end up unconscious. Something like that. And guess which group finds Akiyama? (*wink*)

Hitsugaya POV (cause this is a lot easier for me)

Abarai and I had finally arrived to the castle. The Las Noches castle released waves of menacingly aura around us. The large metal door swung open majestically, signaling for us to enter. Aizen knew we were here, and hopefully he also knew that we weren't leaving without a fight for Akiyama. She would become the savior of of three different worlds, there was no way I could fail her here at this point.

Shortly after passing the entrance, we arrived to a grand main hall. It was an empty room with just two doors, one to each side. It was time to wait. I could expect Aizen's troops to arrive momentarily. I hoped that I chose the right direction. I was confident that I would. As expected, they came and were ready for a fight. A gasp of astonishment escaped my mouth when I saw who it was.

A/N- Well I'm sure we all know who it is? Or do we? Take your guesses and let me know what you think. If you have any amazing ideas of where this story should go, let me know. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!


	29. Failures

_I hoped that I chose the right direction. I was confident that I would. As expected, they came and were ready for a fight. A gasp of astonishment escaped my mouth when I saw who it was._

Chapter 27

Failures

* * *

><p>Standing in front of Hitsugaya was none other then the person he had most desired to see at the moment: Akiyama. She appeared to be the same looking shinigami that had left his home the night before. She didn't seem to be injured by Aizen at least, which lessened his worries. Before he could begin to think, he had words already coming out of his mouth.<p>

"Akiyama," he said quietly, only audible to the girl standing next to him.

There was no response. Just silence. Besides him Abarai had whispered, "Why isn't she responding Hitsugaya-taicho?" The two of them continued to stare at her.

In the blink of an eye, the sound of metal sliding across a sheath echoed around the grand hall. Before the white haired captain was able to back up, a thin gash was already forming at his side. How? Using his fastest reflexes, he had attempted to dodge the slash as soon as he could, preventing it from penetrating his skin any further, but it still managed to inflict a serious wound. He leaped back and slightly groaned in pain when his body jolted from impact.

"Akiyama...what is the meaning of this?" Hitsugaya inquired in shock from her attack, hands curling around his injury in attempt to lessen the pain. Th

"Go home. Go back. I don't want you here!" She shouted at the duo team.

"We are under orders from the Head Captain to bring you back to Soul Society. You do not belong here, nor does your zanpakuto," he explained.

"If being here is the only way that I can keep it, then I will stay, let the Head Captain know of my decision. I have no intention of helping Aizen. I will gladly leave with you, if you can bring both me and my zanpakuto back with us."

"Yes! We can do that, come with us and we can get your zanpakuto back. Don't be an idiot Akiyama!" He shouted at her, voice breaking laced with gasps.

"No I can't! Here take it and try leaving," she said as she threw her sword over to him, as if it was a worthless piece of metal, rather than a piece of her soul.

A few flashes later, the captain was at the large entrance once again. Attempting to open the door, a green lit light barrier appeared in front of him. A barrier had prevented her from escaping. '__That makes sense...__' he thought to himself. Momentarily, he had believed that Akiyama had intention chosen to stay with Aizen.

"I must inform the Head Captain of this discovery, but first I need-", before Hitsugaya could finish his sentence, a massive power was draping through them. A quick glance over his left shoulder had proved his thoughts to be true. It was the king of the land, himself, to greet them.

"Aizen!" It took all of his might to restrict himself from lashing out with all his power at him. Everything he had caused. So much pain and suffering. He had caused a society of tribulation to everyone. So many deaths and injuries.

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't think that the soutaicho would send out his youngest and most valuable captain to the realms of Las Noches."

"Why is that?" the shorter shinigami pressured.

"Haven't you noticed? He's been intentionally testing you and training you," Aizen explained.

"Training me? For what?"

"The day you take over his place! How can such a foolish boy be considered for the rank of Head Captain?"

"Head Captain? What do you mean?"

"Well this is a surprise! I would have figured he would have told you by now! The whole Gotei 13 knows," he spoke with a disbelieving laugh.

Hitsugaya turned around to face Abarai, who was feeling uneasy due to the impressive amount reiatsu that was emitting from Aizen's body. He was simply radiating power."Abarai! Something to explain to me?"

Before Abarai Renji had the chance to respond, Aizen had taken over with a quick draw of his blade.

With a quick flashstep, only the rustling of clothes being heard, the white haired captain was yelling in pain. Blood was staining his white clothes and hands. He had stabbed his sword straight through the injury caused by Akiyama. She seemed to flinch and shut her eyes when it the sword was pulled out through his flesh. A strangled sob of pain flew through the younger captain mouth. It was tortured and loud.

"So weak. The old man has been training you to take over as the Head Captain of Gotei 13. You have the most potential. At such a young age, you have the capability to be stronger than all of us. So much is hidden within you, locked under the supervision of weaklings like the old man. If you join me, I will make you the strongest man in the world."

"Are you kidding me? Me join you? There is no way in hell that I would join you! There's no one in the world I want to kill with my own hands more than you." He yelled with malice seeping in his words, slowly gasping for breath, the severity of the wounds showing on the pained expression on his face.

The prodigy was a bit shocked. Aizen's offer of joining was unexpected. With his side slashed and pierced, he couldn't move properly. There was no way they could fight. The mission was to bring her back, but it looked like there was no way that she would leave. The priority at this point had changed drastically. They needed to report back to the Head Captain.

"Very well. If you have declined my offer, then please leave Las Noches. I have no need for pests in my home. Be grateful I have decided to not kill you! Come, Akiyama!"

He had wanted to say something, anything to tell her not to follow him, but all his efforts were to no avail. The gap between power was too big. His strangled voice was unheard by the two as they walked back into the darkness, leaving no presence of them being there but the puddle of blood left on the floor.

* * *

><p>With one last leap, he had arrived back into Gotei 13. He needed to talk to the Head Captain right away. Making a note with a hell butterfly to be sent to the 1st division, he continued on the path to his division. The sky was dark and gloomy as usual. Gray clouds covered any part of the sun that was shining, darkening his mood further. His division looked bland and boring to him. He had been captain for over twenty years, nothing had changed. Nothing was added or taken out. Still aching in his side, he slowly made his way to his office, Matsumoto no where to be found. His hands were soaked with red fluid. A layer of it had already dried and he would need a new set of clothes. He would need to get to the fourth division soon or he would bleed to death. The mission had been a failure. He had failed the Head Captain and Akiyama. Of course she would want to return, who wouldn't? He had failed himself the most. To sum it up, he had been too weak to bring her home, and it was all his fault.<p> 


	30. Reasons and Discoveries

The mission had been a failure. He had failed the Head Captain and Akiyama. Of course she would want to return, who wouldn't? He had failed himself the most. To sum it up, he had been too weak to bring her home, and it was all his fault.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Reasons and Discoveries

He had arrived to his office late at night, after returning from the forth division. He didn't want to return to his home, the memories of Akiyama still too present in his mind.

The office room was abandoned with documents on the desk. A pile of papers were there waiting to be touched. Hitsugaya stared at the stack of files hesitantly, debating whether to start them now, or procrastinate until the last moment. A hell butterfly from the entrance of his office had notified him of an appointment with the Head Captain in an hour from now. Gathering up his willpower, he maneuvered himself over to his work desk and began to write. It wasn't as if staring at the pile would cause the workload to dissipate; so gathering all of his willpower, he began to clear his papers.

The short walk towards the Head Captain's office had caused many hazy thoughts to go through his mind. Suddenly, everything seemed to remind him of Akiyama: the breeze reminded him of her hair, the hazel waving strands seemingly floating on air , the weather reminded him of her cold eyes of a despaired past, and as the rain fell, he was reminded of the hopelessness of the current situation. The large stone doors to the first division halls enveloped him in a cage, unable to get out, yet unable to progress, it enhanced his feeling of anguish. All the guilt inside of him from years ago finally began to tear him apart from the inside out. The doors to the division opened, the white bearded captain standing there waiting for the tenth's arrival.

"Welcome Hitsugaya," greeted Yamamoto. It was unusual to ever see the captain outside of his division.

With a slight bow, Hitsugaya was invited into his office, with the older man leading the way through his treasured

The first division was made of old wood, the smell apparent with each intake of breath.

"How did the mission go?" he inquired.

"We had no casualties, yet we were unable to retrieve Akiyama, my apologies, Head Captain."

There was only person Hitsugaya had respected with all his being, and that was the Head Captain. He had managed to rule for over a thousand years, fight numerous battles, overcome any shinigami in history, yet he held so much regard for everyone below him. To admit failure in front of him was something he didn't wish to ever do.

"I see. Did you come in contact with Aizen?"

"Yes, I did. He landed a serious wound on my abdomen, forcing us to declare defeat, once again. My apologies, once again Head Captain," he answered, sulking, head down.

"No need, Hitsugaya-taicho, I had already foreseen this." A shocked body movement from Hitsugaya followed by a gasp ensued. "I simply wanted to test you," he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You probably have noticed my intention of having you be my successor by now. I have been carefully analyzing you for the last few decades, to determine if I picked correctly, and I believe I have. Hitsugaya, you have incredible potential to grow, further than anyone. There is a reason that I have assigned you to Akiyama's case. Reasons that will be revealed with time. But listen carefully to my next words, when the reason is revealed, that is when you will become the new Head Captain. When you discover what I am hiding from you, that is my time to perish from this life I have held to for so long. That is all. I hope that this mission will bring you to a point where you are able to believe in yourself. The only thing I see you lacking is belief. You must believe in yourself, Hitsugaya! For now that is all I can say, but with time, we can only hope more can be unconcealed."

"Understood, soutaicho, I won't disappoint you."

"Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me?"

"Yes, I wanted to mention of a barrier blocking the exits to Las Noches. Every exit is blocked with green light that reacts to Akiyama's zanpakuto. It seems like a kido barrier of some sort."

"Alright, I will be sure to remember that. Get some rest now, it is late."

"Yes, sir, good night," and with that he had led himself back home.

The home seemed to be empty, as if it was mocking him, yet the feel of Akiyama was still felt in the air. Her sweet smell lingered in the kitchen which she spent so much of her time in.

No one had touched her cup. It simply sat, like an object frozen in time, waiting to move and be a part of something bigger. With one fluid motion of his arm, the cup shattered into hundreds of pieces, like dead bodies on a battlefield, frozen in ice, splattered all over the counter top like blood being shed in a war.

He was breathing heavily, his anger consuming his body and thoughts. Why did he leave her?How didn't he see Aizen's plan from the beginning? How could he have been so stupid?

He walked, trying to cool himself off, only to find himself outside of her door. The only barricade keeping him away from her remaining moments of freedom. He entered, quickly scanning the room for anything abnormal that he may have missed yesterday night. Seeing the gift opened on the table, he gently walked over. Place the bracelet in the pocket of his robe, while fingering the edges the edges of the white gold flower, he sat and began to read the first and latest entry. He frowned as he scanned the diary, quickly recognizing the elegant script scribbled on the page. A feeling of intrusion went through his body, but he waved the thought away, reasoning to himself that since she was missing, every piece of evidence left behind would be vital to finding her. Suddenly his grip on the diary weakened, his heart jolted and he involuntarily took in a breath, shocked. The diary entry...

...It was all about him...

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Hm, so for all of you that were with me, prior this chapter, maybe remembered him finding the diary in chapter 25, but I edited that part out now. Sorry about that! D: I worked quite hard on this chapter, but the re-work on Chapter 25 took most of my time up. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I did. Reviews are really appreciated, thanks! I'll get onto working on Chapter 29! Expect it to be...hmm maybe end of next week? PM if you're really anxious on my progress! :D


	31. Answers

A/N- this is a edited chapter by the awesome SnowArabian, so it should be error free, (hopefully!). I've been looking back at the older chapters and realized what a mess they are, I'll try to get it all situated and fixed by the beginning of next year. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly his grip on the diary weakened, his heart jolted and he involuntarily took in a breath, shocked. The diary entry...<em>

_...It was all about him…_

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 - Answers<p>

The initial feeling he felt wasn't one of shock. If it had to be someone, the fact that it was Akiyama didn't surprise him that much. Only after a moment of absorbing the words written, had he begun to feel the shock. What was this? How could he not have known something so big? The worst part was: how could he not have been able to tell? Based on his comprehension skills, what he had just read signalized a relationship with her sometime other than this present time. This newfound discovery resulted in the conclusion that she wasn't from this time. She couldn't have been from the past, so therefore that meant she was from the future, his logical side explained. Was this realization what the Head Captain wanted him to find?

Setting the diary down on the bed, fingers still clasping the leather bound cover tightly on the side, the covers shifted, allowing him to breathe in the special scent that was Akiyama. It was different from other female shinigami's, (or maybe just differing from Matsumoto, after being submerged in her perfumes for many decades). Expecting a sweet and floral fragrance, he was surprised to find that she was scented of a uniquely clean scent, reminding him of a rushing river, and of nature. He laid his head down gently, resting on the bed. The fresh scent of Akiyama comforted him, relaxing Hitsugaya into a lulled state, sleepiness apparent in his eyes. The last few days, ever since the arrival of Akiyama to be precise, had taken a massive toll on Hitsugaya. He had suffered much lack of sleep and excessive worry due to her being missing. The darkness of her room was soothing, gently blending into the darkness of his own mind.

* * *

><p>Without the familiarity of his room being with him, he had woken up later than usual. It was already 8am and he hadn't even started getting ready. Groaning at the thought of the paperwork he had left unattended yesterday, he prepared for the office and headed out the door after eating a quick breakfast.<p>

To his surprise, Matsumoto had been sitting in the chair, doing the paperwork. It was a miracle the woman was doing her job for once! "Matsumoto," he quietly greeted.

"Yes, Taichou?" She briefly glanced up from her work to look at the Captain.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, there had to be some reasoning behind this unusual action by his vice-captain.

"Doing the paperwork you left here. Why? What's wrong? Was this not supposed to be done?" She replied, confused as to what was wrong.

"You're doing my paperwork, that's what is wrong. Get out and go drink or something," he reprimanded her. He knew he was being pissier than usual, but that wasn't his problem.

"I'll do it. Go out Taichou, have some fun every once in a while!" She said cheerfully, smiling.

"Then what? Come back to see a shitload of work that wasn't done?" He ranted. Immediately after yelling those words to her, he felt regret settle in the pit of his stomach, knowing that she probably had meant it truthfully.

"I said I'll do it. What's wrong with you this morning? You're not usually this upset. Tell me what's wrong," she demanded fiercely. Despite their captain, vice-captain relationship, when Matsumoto wanted to be serious, she could be.

"Sorry for snapping," he quietly apologized, shocking the older woman. Hitsugaya apologizing, this was something to be worried about. Matsumoto quickly stood up and walked over to see what was wrong. He sat down on the couch, with his head in the palms of his hands, elbow pressing on his knees. "I found out something last night, and it's making me feel agitated," he said. "I shouldn't have seen it either, and now I don't know what to do," he calmly explained to his friend, hoping for advice in return.

"What was it? If you don't wish to tell me, you don't need to, I'll respect that Taichou," she said.

"You know how I gave her a diary?" He asked, then groaning when the realization hit; that he had never told her. "No, I suppose you didn't, but I gave her a diary, and when I went into her room, I read it," he confessed.

"What did it say?" she questioned, realizing that it must have been important enough to trigger his emotional change like this.

"She's not from this time, Matsumoto. She's from the future, she knows me there. I think she implied that we have a relationship," he explained sighing.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, skeptical, not understanding exactly what he was feeling.

"What do you mean what's wrong with that? I invaded her privacy and found out information that I shouldn't know! This is the future we're talking about...something I shouldn't know about."

"I get the feeling that it's not the fact that you invaded her privacy, but that you're upset for an entirely different reason; I know you better than that. It's the fact that she didn't tell you isn't it?" She claimed, confident in her words.

"Then I had to go and found out like this! How could she not have told me?"

"You said it yourself, taicho. You shouldn't know the future ahead of you," she replied softly. The two sat in silence for a brief moment, when suddenly, footsteps approaching the outside of the office door could be heard.

"Excuse me, Captain Hitsugaya, the sou-taicho requires your presence in his office immediately, sir," a male voice announced, then promptly left the room.

"Alright, thank you," he formally replied, regaining his composure. He said a quick goodbye and show of gratitude to Matsumoto, leaving his office once again.

In the last few days, it seemed as if he were outside these buildings everyday, waiting to speak with the first division captain. Was this what it would be like when he was the first division captain? He couldn't imagine his life as anything but the tenth division captain with his vice-captain, Matsumoto.

"Come in Hitsugaya, I have some important news for you," he hoarsely croaked from the other side of the room.

"Good morning, Head Captain," the younger prodigy greeted.

"Ah, it feels like everyday I'm seeing you these days," he said. A similar feeling was shared by Hitsugaya. "You must be wondering why I have called you here, am I right?" he assumed.

"Yes, as usual, you are correct," he stoically replied to the older man. He didn't mean it in a rude or sarcastic way, but was simply stating the truth.

"Akiyama has been sighted outside of the Gotei 13 walls. She is reported to be badly injured-",

Hitsugaya turned his back on his elder, and rushed out the door. 'Please be okay...'

Unbeknownst to him, the Head Captain was able to smirk in private, wondering if this was going to play out how he thought it would. He was already knowledgeable about what was to come...


	32. The Return to Home

_"Akiyama has been sighted outside of the Gotei 13 walls. She is reported to be badly injured-", Hitsugaya turned his back on his elder, and rushed out the door. 'Please be okay...' Unbeknownst to him, the Head Captain was able to smirk in private, wondering if this was going to play out how he thought it would. He was already knowledgeable about what was to come... _

Chapter 30- The Return to Home

Night had fallen, the pale and translucent moonlight barely illuminating the quiet neighborhood; it's silvery spread the only source of light. He was moving rapidly, towards the closest accessible entrance to the walls. The streets were silent, despite the many houses lined up on each side of the straight road. The stone gate was easily visible, looming before his path. Quickly speaking to the gate guards, he was allowed through successfully due to his captain position. Outside of the walls, the lack of strong reiatsu slammed into his senses, causing a dull ache in his head. He could feel Akiyama's faint fluctuating spirit with his sensitive detection skills and worried about her condition. With a few flashes, he found Akiyama laying unconscious outside of an open area. As he approached Akiyama, he found that within her hand, a bloody zanpakuto was clutched tightly. Quickly glancing around, he scanned his surroundings, checking to see if anyone was lingering around her body, anyone, or anything, who would arouse the feeling of suspicion, but thankfully found none. Finding no one skeptical or worth of investing further interest into, he turned back to Akiyama. He could feel traces of the lingering reiatsu of Arrancars and Aizen on her petite body. Her typically clean and well kept black robe was torn and stained blood red. Reaching down beneath him, he hesitantly picked up the frail girl, laying the zanpakuto over her body. Only seconds later, he felt the strange warmth of her blood already seeping into his own spotless robe. He teleported into departure, once again passing the familiar sights which he had sped through earlier.

Moments later, the two of them landed at the front of the fourth division hospital. It was dark and empty, except for Unohana, already waiting at Hitsugaya's side, aiding the girl onto a bed while checking her vitals at the same time. "How is she?" he asked the older, experienced doctor.

"She should be fine after a few nights here. She's lost a lot of blood and her ribs are bruised; it's no wonder that you found her unconscious. I am quite amazed she could have made it here on her own from Las Noches." Unohana quickly scribbled a memo on a nearby clipboard, prompting a pause in the conversation. "I'll let the Head Captain know of her arrival as soon as possible. I congratulate you in saving her, it must have been rather difficult to see her in that condition…" The woman's voice took on a sympathetic tone. "She was a new arrival within the Spirit World , placed in your care, correct?"

Hitsugaya remained silent, wondering what that meant. He knew that she was one of the Head Captains closest advisors, surely she would know everything inside that old man's head? The older woman walked outside the room for a moment, only to return with a carefully wrapped package. "I have cleaned her zanpakuto. Here you go, keep it safe. Now, go and get some rest Hitsugaya-taicho." He nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Unohana. Good night." And with that, he disappeared in a flash.

Smiling to herself, she said "I know how much she means to you, Hitsugaya."

He arrived back at his home only a few minutes later, deciding that after his long day, it would be better to walk from the halfway point. Exhaustion and fatigue swept over him in a wave from his overuse of shunpo. He was genuinely glad that she was safe and back at home where she belonged. His thoughts kept directing themselves to her escape and zanpakuto. 'How strong is she…?' he wondered. To be able to escape and manage to bring her prized possession back into a different realm would be a tremendous task, even for someone of captain or higher level.

Many questions swirled through his head, most of which regarded Akiyama's arrival in this time, yet none he could answer. "If only the soutaicho would give me more information," he quietly muttered to himself while stripping himself of his clothes in the privacy of his own room. As he sat in his chair, he couldn't help but glance at her neatly wrapped zanpakuto, a slight sparkle from across the room catching his attention. He wandered over to the wrapped blade, observing its features. He found her zanpakuto to be beautiful, even compared to that of Sode no Shirayuki. The handle was a dark shade of gray, with a flower guard, almost similar to his own. Pulling the katana outside of its scabbard, the blade was thin, a shiny silver color. It was rather long, but shorter than his own. Sighing, he forced his weary body to rest, placing everything back in place, then crawling into his bed hoping that sleep would claim him. Yet as he closed his heavy lids, his mind was still thinking of Akiyama's return and what it would mean regarding his new discovery of their secret.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness. <em>

_Silence. _

_Solitude. _

_Those were the three keywords in which I would use to describe where I was. As quickly as I had entered this murky world, a dark figure suddenly appeared, its features shifting into an Akiyama look-alike. "Toushiro…" it whispered, a longing look flawing her bright, glimmering eyes. She called me by name, sorrow apparent in her voice. As if charmed, I slowly reached out to touch her, but found that no matter how far I reached, I could never touch her. "Akiyama, what is the meaning of this?" I spoke, voice cracking between my words, an unfamiliar emotion filling the pauses. Desire. _

_"Have you ever considered…" Silence ensued, her face contorting into a look of agony. "...considered that maybe...just maybe I don't need your saving? You've saved me so much, so for once, I beg of you to let me save you…" Her voice trailed off, a lone teardrop sliding down her porcelain cheeks. Shadows overwhelmed my body, restricting any movement to comfort her crying figure. Slowly, her body faded into nothingness, leaving me within the shadows._

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya shook himself awake with a gasp from his haunting dream of Akiyama. His body was hot with perspiration. He shoved himself of the excessive weight and heat his sheets provided him, his mind contemplating his dream. He sat up while mumbling loudly to himself about how much unnecessary trouble the girl had brought upon him. As his gaze drifted to the semi-closed windows, he found that the winter sky had cast no light into his room, leaving him unknown to the time. Instinctively, his head turned to the right, locating his clock. It was 5:23 am. Figuring that he would have no chance at falling back to sleep, he pushed his blankets aside, ready to get up. However, he quickly noticed a movement from the corner of his eye, spinning around to face a black butterfly approaching him. <em>"Unohana-taicho would like to inform you that Akiyama has awoken and requests your audience at your earliest convenience!"<em> The butterfly vanished into dust and sparkles, leaving him alone once again.

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, my apologies and after such a long wait too. Been busy but it's finally spring break! And I'm not going anywhere so I'll have plenty of time to write during spring break. As usual, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! :D


	33. Recovery and Loss of Power

"_Unohana-taicho would like to inform you that Akiyama has awoken and requests your audience at your earliest convenience!" The butterfly vanished into dust and sparkles, leaving him alone once again._

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Recovery and Loss of Power?

'_What a lovely way to begin my morning...' _He thought, a loud sigh emitting from his mouth. Despite having little to no sleep, he surprisingly felt recovered from the previous eventful night, yet did not want to prepare for departure. However, as it was an urgent request by none other than Unohana, he felt pressured to rush, resulting in him leaving in a mere three minutes. Quickly flashing to the fourth division hospital grounds, he made his way into Akiyama's room with the help of the other division members' directions. As he entered the room, he saw the two females next to each other, both gazing at him.

"Welcome, Hitsugaya-taicho," Unohana greeted him. "Please have a seat." She gestured to an armchair in the corner of the room.

"Alright, thank you." His eyes flickered between the two women before settling on Unohana. "How is Akiyama recovering?"

"Well, I must admit that I was rather surprised that she woke up this early." Unohana turned to the frail girl at her side. "It has only been a few hours since you were brought in by Hitsugaya-taicho last night. In such a condition, I expected that you would be resting for at least a few more nights. You have extraordinary recovery skills," Unohana praised Akiyama.

"I feel a bit lost, and my whole body feels sore and crushed. I vaguely remember the events of last night. I escaped Aizen with my zanpaktou and immediately came here. I know that I fainted after I collapsed on the other side of the pathway. I don't remember anything after that," Akiyama explained, her face void of emotions. Though she had had a night of recovery, she seemed drained of all energy, her pale skin and sunken eyes proof of her exhaustion.

"Ah, of course, that is to be expected. I have given all of your belongings to Captain Hitsugaya for safekeeping until you are deemed well enough to go home. I hope you will excuse me, but I have other matters to deal with." A pause as the older woman walked to the door. "Before leaving, please come speak to me, Hitsugaya-taicho," the sincere woman spoke before turning around to leave the other two in the room alone.

A prolonged silence ensued for the time after Unohana had left, both of the shinigami unsure of where to start. Hitsugaya cleared his throat, finally breaking the tension between the two of them. "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better. Your zanpakuto will be in your room when you are well enough to return home. I took a look at it last night. It's a very impressive sword," he said, a tone of approval and a nod in accompaniment.

Akiyama remained silent, despite Hitsugaya's obvious attempts at trying to make conversation, though a half-smile began to spread her face.

"You don't have to stay if you don't wish to. I understand that it's really early, and I'm certain that you're still exhausted from last night," she quietly expressed, not quite meeting his eyes.

Hitsugaya could feel her silent pleas woven through her request, uncomfort growing within the two of them as the seconds ticked by. "Alright." He sighed. "Come and find me when you're released, there's plenty of work to do." Hitsugaya stood up, walking to the entrance of the room.

"Mhm," she replied, nodding in agreement just as he was about to step out. "Wait, Hitsugaya-taicho…"

He paused in his movement, slightly turning his head to show that he was listening. His eyes continuing to stare blankly at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry. And thank you."

He briefly dipped his head in acknowledgement. Then, deciding that there was nothing left to say, continued onward, leaving the distant sound of a closing door the last of him she would see for the entire day.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was able to find the head of the hospital of Gotei 13 rather quickly, as she was in her typical location writing up files and filing patient reports . Noticing the younger shinigami's presence, she paused and looked up, opening her mouth to speak. "I believe you had a nice visit with Akiyama," she started, only to get interrupted by the terse captain.<p>

"Cut the formalities. What did you want to discuss?"

The elder shinigami wasn't surprised by the interjection. Knowing Hitsugaya, he had sensed that something was off, the same thing that she herself had noticed, and had wanted to know right away. "I know that you had sensed it too. You must have, correct?" Her eyes flickered up to meet his, though instead of finding worry, which she expected to have found, she only was able to distinguish impatience within his ice blue orbs. "There is something very peculiar happening inside of Akiyama. She has not mentioned anything about it to me when I questioned her about any abnormalities she might have, so therefore I am unsure if she can sense it as well, or if she isn't saying anything about it."

"I wish for you to uncover what it is. You have access to her personal belongings and also, are able to communicate with her better than anyone else. I hope that you will be able to open up to her and gain some more knowledge; she is valuable and any information from her will prove to be very useful during the fight. I hope you understand that, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Understood. Have a good day, Unohana." Yet as he spoke, his mind was distracted, busy thinking about how he was going to approach Akiyama. Though he had a few doubts about invading Akiyama's privacy, he already knew a way which would be nearly guaranteed to work, despite its deceitful method. After all, he had already discovered that her diary was a place in which she scribbled her worries and thoughts, without giving thought on who would read it. With indecision between doing the right thing, and following his superior's orders, it was obvious which path he should take. From the previous time, he knew that there was only one entry so far, but who knew how many would come with a few more days?

As he left the hospital buildings, he noticed that the sun was rising. The day had just begun, people had started to awaken and fill the streets with their presence. Though it was beginning to warm up, the wind howled, slicing anything in it's path. As the ice cold wind weaved it's way around Hitsugaya, he shivered, struck by a sudden chill. He had long forgotten the feeling of the freezing cold.

"What was that..?" he murmured the question to himself, confused at the sudden sensation. Thoughts and worries raced through his mind, similar to the days before the academy. Dragging his eyes from the wintery weather, he stared, bewildered, at his numb hands. _Is my power fluctuating again?!_


	34. Misaligned Information

_Dragging his eyes from the wintery weather, he stared, bewildered, at his numb hands. Is my power fluctuating again?!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Misaligned Information

Hitsugaya arrived at his office. The familiar wooden building calming him down from his earlier fright. Sliding the traditional style shoji door aside, he slowly stepped into his office. On his desk lay a stack of incomplete paperwork. With a deep sigh, he sat into the chair and began to look over them.

Hours later, the door shot open, surprising the young captain who had been diligently signing various documents, and oblivious to what was going on around him. Before he was able to see who it was, he felt her presence immediately. Groaning to himself and mentally preparing himself for the pulsing headache that was coming, in popped his vice captain. "Good morning taicho!" She cheerily greeted him, only to receive a cold stare.

"It's way past morning Matsumoto, come in earlier next time. You already missed the majority of the work day. It's already 3, what have you been doing all morning?" He questioned, probably already realizing what kept her so long.

"I was sleeping. I had a massive headache and I didn't want to come in and be useless. Plus I knew you could get more work done if I wasn't here, so I decided to sleep at home," she explained, no nervousness present at all.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well help me work or leave, your present is annoying me."

Matsumoto had noticed something off about Hitsugaya. He was usually cold and a meanie, but today, he just seemed really agitated and ready to kill something.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't seem very well…" Matsumoto grumbled off, a bit scared of his response.

"I'm fine. Bad start of the day", he explained, pausing his work to rub his dulled ocean green eyes.

"You seem really tired…Why don't you get some sleep? I'll finish up here," she offered, hoping that he would believe her.

He looked up with an incredulous expression decorating his face."...really now?" he questioned, skeptical to believe his subordinate.

"Yes, if you promise to get some sleep and tell me what's wrong," she assured.

Hitsugaya was shocked. It had been awhile since someone had shown him this much kindness. "Forgive me, Matsumoto-" he began to apologize only to be interrupted loudly by his companion.

"What is wrong with you today?" she shouted. "When was the last time you've apologized to anyone, yet alone me? Are you sure you aren't sick? Maybe you should visit Unohana-taicho-" she suddenly paused, seeing his eyes dart away from her. She concluded that something was really wrong with him today, and the captain of the fourth, Unohana clearly had something to do with it.

"Now I'm starting to get really annoyed. What's wrong with you? I'm really worried, taicho."

"Unohana gave me a preposition this morning. It has me split in both directions. One goes against my beliefs, while the other disobeys my superiors. What should I do in this situation? It's pretty obvious which I should do, but it still has me a bit...perturbed. That's all," he ended, slicing Matsumoto's hopes of continuing the subject.

"But-" Matsumoto helplessly tried to continue, only to be immediately interrupted by Hitsugaya.

"No-" he said, voice terse. He then continued, "you remember your part of the deal. I'm going to sleep so be quiet and do your work," he explained.

"Yes Captain, goodnight…" even Matsumoto's natural cheeriness couldn't be found at the moment. She could tell that he was truly struggling with his emotions, after all, everyone knew that Hitsugaya and emotions were polar opposites.

For a brief moment, she had contemplated speaking with Unohana, especially since an Association meeting was coming up soon. The idea was cut short when she thought of how mad her captain would be. She grimaced at the thought of all the consequences she would have to face...as well as his wrath. Plus, she would feel like she was betraying his trust. He would never trust her again. It would be a terrible thing to do. She realized, and most likely he did too, that other shinigami were kind to him just because they were scared of him; however, she was different. She saw through his deep ice walls. Over the course of a century and more, he was able to open up a tiny bit of his emotions to her. To anyone else, it would seem like a ridiculous task, but to her, it was everything she could do to help. Through those frozen walls, he was a genuinely kind person. He would never want to harm someone intentionally. He had values, something that most men today had lost. Being a shinigami was a difficult job, and as a captain, it made it all the worse. Her melancholy thoughts were soon stopped with a familiar voice.

"Stop thinking and sulking and get to work!" he yelled from his position on the other side of the couch.

"Yes, sir!" she responded, and went to work immediately.

* * *

><p>Time flowed and continued throughout the hours of the afternoon and eventually into the evening. Hitsugaya awoke comfortably, noticing that he had a soft pillow beneath him and a blanket around his body. <em>Matsumoto…<em>

Pushing everything aside, he stood up and stretched out his limbs, relishing in the sensation it offered. He noticed that his work desk was clean and organized, with a stack of papers complete and alongside it were a few sheets that were yet to be done. The sight of those few papers remaining irked him and he quickly strided over to finish. He soon realized that his previous assumption was incorrect; there wasn't any incomplete sheet tarnishing the beauty of the clean stack. There was simply one large envelope that stated two words. At first, he thought it was a message from a higher up, but the recognition of the handwriting immediately snapped into his brain. This was a Matsumoto's writing. Captain Hitsugaya. Her strokes clearly identifiable. They were what could be considered girly and bubbly. The captain quickly tore off the top and took out a single sheet of paper.

_Dear Captain,_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to bother you. A message came in today for you. You have a mission and the details are in the 5th drawer on the left side. It's supposedly a top ranked mission that I am not privy to. I hope it isn't too dangerous. Well I bet you're surprised but I finished that papers. I'm going to go out and meet up with the guys so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_

_BYEEE_

The rest of the page was scribbled with random smileys and doodles.

He scoffed to himself at her childish antics. A mission? Already, he had been on missions non-stop for the last couple of days: retrieving Akiyama, Hueco Mundo, how many was he going to be assigned. Couldn't someone else do it? At the moment he was already in a worse mood than usual, and the news of a mission he didn't want to take didn't help. He decided there was no point in heading back home yet, so he walked over to the lights and hit them, brightening the entire room with white luminescence. He reached down to open a drawer, then groaned and had to pick up the letter to remind himself which one it was. _5th on the left...why couldn't she had just left it on the table and gave me a hell of a lot less trouble?_ Upon pulling the mahogany drawer open, a small gasp fell out of his lips. This wasn't an ordinary mission. It was a scroll. These were only meant for captains and contained very important information that couldn't be leaked to anyone other than who it was addressed to. _No wonder she hid it, not a very good hiding place, but still. _Throughout his captaincy, he had only received one scroll mission. Memories of horror began to flow into his mind and straightaway, he began to change his thoughts. He opened the scroll and quickly scanned over its contents. _No._

He took a quick glance out at the window, noticing that a gray black tint had cast itself over the skies, signalling that night time was approaching soon. He cursed. _Time flows too quick…_ he thought, not yet prepared for the return of Akiyama. Stalling wouldn't work, once she arrived in her room, there were sure to be diary entries. Private thoughts that were meant to be secret would need to be uncovered; yet unfortunately in that process, it was only a matter of time before a broken heart or a shattered bond would occur. And he knew it without a doubt.


	35. Curiosities

_Private thoughts that were meant to be secret would need to be uncovered; yet unfortunately in that process, it was only a matter of time before a broken heart or a shattered bond would occur. And he knew it without a doubt._

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Curiosities

Today was the day my mission officially started. It was the day that Akiyama Kasumi would be discharged from the hospital. It was a simple mission: investigate Akiyama. The soutaicho had suspicions regarding Akiyama's arrival. He had some ridiculous theory that Aizen was using her to betray Soul Society, or that Akiyama was being tricked by Aizen, or the most likely one: Aizen was tricking us. I knew better than to full heartedly believe all of Akiyama's words, despite how much I wanted to. There was just something about her that made it so difficult to believe otherwise. It wasn't charm, nor persuasion, nor cajoling. It was something just simply Akiyama. It was in her to always tell the truth. Of course, I recognized that there was also no way that someone would be able to manage to rise to the level of a captain without cleverness and a sly way of getting out of things. It was necessary. There was something unique about her, something that I couldn't decipher; it irritated me to no end. I believed that my lack of trust in her began with my overly judgemental attitude towards newcomers, but I knew that was just denying the trust. I believed her story, up until I realized that she had lied to me in more ways than one.

The plan was for her to meet me at the division after she went home and made herself look decent. I was told by Unohana that she would release her at 11, and to expect for her arrival around noon. From there, he would "lose the cold attitude", as the head captain had explained. They simply wanted me to befriend someone that my future self was dating. How could this get any worse? In a way, it would probably be easier for me to get close with her, considering the circumstances.

She would be arriving shortly. Waking up extra early, I rewrapped the package and brought it to my office. Unwrapping it once again, I left her zanpakuto beside the wall leaving it to await the day it would reacquaint itself with its wielder. I also grabbed the set of clothes that Unohana had cleaned. I walked them over to leave them on the coffee table for her to retrieve when something fell and hit my foot; it was a ring. Kneeling down, I picked it up, gazing at the piece of jewelry in awe. The ring was white gold; a trio of diamonds decorated the top. In the center was a dazzling round cut diamond. On each side were diamond shaped sapphires. While fingering the band, I felt something unusual on the underside and flipped it around to see what it was. Engraved in the ring was two words: _never apologize_. What did that mean? What was this doing inside the folds of her outfit? I placed the ring inside my pocket, intending on giving it to her later. I also didn't want Matsumoto to find this casually sitting around the office; it would definitely give her ideas that went in the wrong direction.

Setting down the article of clothing on the table, I quickly discarded the empty package. I decided to review the mission details again, so I reached down and slide open the drawer which held the secret scroll.

_Classified Mission_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou_

_Date- 12/19/Y26_

_As you surely know by know, Akiyama Kasumi of the 10th is not from our time. She is from approximately 16 years in the future and was sent back by Aizen of her time as a tool for Aizen to use in order to speed up the hougyoku. Her zanpakuto is capable of allowing the hougyoku to go through time, while the rest of the world is flowing at a steady rate. I have no doubt that she is a good character, however, I fear that Aizen will corrupt her with his maliciousness. Captain Unohana and I will be supervising this mission. You are to befriend Akiyama and determine the best action for us to do. Her arrival yesterday was unexpected and I fear for the worst. Aizen may be manipulating her. Use your friendship to your advantage and save Soul Society. This will be your final test to determine whether you are apt to head the Gotei 13 or I had too high expectations of you._

_I expect you to lose your frigid attitude when befriending her._

_Best of luck-_

_Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai_

In other words, I was to befriend her to betray her. I scowled at my job and life in general, meanwhile contemplating the future. How was the world going to achieve peace when deception was so plentiful around every corner?

"Excuse me," my eyes darted away from the scroll for a moment as I looked straight into the brown eyes of Akiyama, who had arrived much earlier than I was prepared for. Without looking down, I suddenly wrapped the scroll and shoved it inside a drawer.

"Good morning, how are feeling?" I questioned, after clearing my throat several times to find it to be no avail. I tried my best not to acknowledge the source of my flustered self.

"Better…" she paused and gazed at me for a moment and paused. Then, she continued."And you?" she questioned, her voice as soft as silk.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. Did you stop by the house?"

"Yes, it was really quick though. Sorry if I came earlier than you were expecting." she apologized. All of a sudden, her eyes set on an object behind me, dazing at it in stupor. She started to walk forward towards her zanpakuto in small steps. "It's here, it's really here," she repeated. She picked it up and slid it out, analyzed it from the tip to the bottom and resealed it. She grasped the sword and started making a sash type holster for it at her hips. At that time, I remembered the expensive-looking article of jewelry resting in the folds of my pocket.

"I found this inside. I believe it's yours," I said as I reached into my haori and took out the ring and held out my palm towards her.

"Oh, yes...I'm so glad! I thought I had lost it! Thank you so so much for returning this to me!" she reached over to take it from me and the moment we touched for a brief contact, I felt it: her reiatsu. It was powerful and unlike anything I had felt before. It was as strong as Aizen, yet held no malice or hatred in it. I must have had a startled look on my face because a second after, she asked if I was okay.

I noticed how relieved she seemed about the ring, then something seemed a bit off to me. She willingly accepted the item, yet didn't wear it. She didn't even look at it. She simply grasped it for a moment and slid it into her robes. If it was truly as precious to her as it seemed, and looked like, why wasn't she wearing it? I sighed, she truly was an enigma. I cursed, why couldn't I had been assigned an easier mission? Or at least an easier girl? She was as untalkative as I was sometimes, and that was saying something. I decided to press my curiosities a little further, after all how was I to befriend her without getting to know her.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

From the moment I opened my mouth, I should have known it was wrong. The atmosphere took a drastic 360 degree flip. She angled her face away from me and I could faintly see the corners of her chocolate eyes shine, yet it wasn't with happiness, but the gloss of unshed tears.


	36. Limits of Selfishness

_A/N- I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had the majority of this finished a while ago, but there wasn't a good enough conclusion so I forced some time over the weekend to finish it. Hope you enjoy and leave a review letting me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><em>She angled her face away from me and I could faintly see the corners of her chocolate eyes shine, yet it wasn't with happiness, but the gloss of unshed tears.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Limits of Selfishness

The first thing I felt was my head pulsing in frantic spasms. Surrounding me was a faintly black, yet at the same time blinding light, leaving my vision impaired. Trying to rub my eyes of the sunspots starting to appear every time I blinked, I realized that my wrists were shackled by two black and cold metal chains on each side of me. I was laying on a board with a foam surface, something that could be maybe considered as a bed. Trying to remember what had ultimately resulted in this situation, I thought back to the amazing time I had at the party. I went home, and- Aizen's soldiers captured me! Since my vision began to normalize, I raised my head above the bed and strainingly, I peered to the best of my ability. Feeling my abdominal muscles clench, I continued to strain as much as I could to see around me. I determined that this must have been a dungeon. Relaxing, I rested my spine along the foam once again. Deeply sighing, I focused and concentrated on reiatsu nearby. There were several strong ones, but I could feel Aizen's distinctly; it was coming closer. What great timing he had. He must have sensed a change in my energy as I had awoken. The man surely had nothing better to do.

"Hello, Akiyama. How was your birthday?" his words seeped with sarcasm and disgust.

"It was great, until you," I replied, mustering as much hatred to match his.

"Well, please forgive me as I needed you for a very important job."

"If you think that I will help you speed the hogyoku, then you are crazier than I thought. I won't." There was no way that I would help him: even if he tortured me, I could take it better than being the cause of the downfall of Soul Society.

"Really? I believe that I have ways that will bring you down to pieces. You won't be able to defy me. I was informed of your one weakness, and don't think that I will be hesitant to use it." _No. He couldn't mean…_

He continued. "At this moment, you are of more value than anything to me. I need a fraction of your power to rule the entire world. I would be willing to kill anyone to obtain that power," he explained.

"Fine, then kill me." At this point, I was really hoping he would. I started to beg to anyone above for help.

"Why would I ever kill you? A different young man, however, opens an entirely new set of options, wouldn't you agree?" He paused for a second, a small smile beginning to creep on to his face. "Now tell me, Akiyama. How would you feel if I were to hurt someone you cared about?"

I couldn't answer his question. He went directly to the one thing he could threaten me with. Instead I simply ignored his question."A monster like you doesn't deserve to live in this world, much less rule it. Let me go now!"

"You didn't answer my question. I also think I should inform you of a rescue team approaching Hueco Mundo at this moment. And the timing couldn't be better! Can you guess who's leading the team?"

No...please…no.

"I'll be a generous man and make you a deal you can't deny. I will let you return to your beloved and give you your zanpakuto."

"And...what's your part of this agreement?" I asked.

"You will leave Soul Society when the time is right and return to me. You will speed the hogyoku through time and I will rule."

"No way in hell will I agree to that!"

"Well...I do believe it's your best interest, as the alternative…" he smiled in silence. "I think you know what it is. Now, what will you choose?" He definitely knew I couldn't pick. They were both outrageous.

"How much time do I have until I return here?" I figured it would be the only choice. If he was here now, there wasn't a doubt that Aizen could kill him. The only thing holding him back is me.

"I will give you a month," he replied. That wasn't enough time.

"Alright. I'll do it." After all, considering the choices I had, there really wasn't an alternative option. I decided to test my luck. "But I won't agree to one month. I want more time. Three months."

"As I said, I desperately need the hogyoku as soon as possible. Waiting three months isn't possible. I will allow you two months, max. Agree to the terms or he will die today."

"I agree," I said. There was no way I'd return. Aizen knew this. What is he plotting?

"Alright. You will not speak of this to anyone. If you do, I will know and he will die. If you do anything that pisses me off, he will die. If you do anything that you feel would irritate me, I will know and he will die. If you think about defying me and not return. He will die. And to prove my point, follow me and you will believe me." He swiftly removed his zanpakuto and sliced through the cuffs around my wrist with a slash. Sounds from the action were sharp and jarring, deafening my ears for a quick moment. The metal chains shattered on impact and were transformed into specks of dust at the mercy of Aizen. "Follow me and tell Hitsugaya that you don't wish to return. Tell him to leave and when he doesn't. I want you to injure him so he knows you are serious. I will release your zanpakuto into your possession. A barrier has been erected around the castle so don't even think about escaping. You won't be able to take it out."

* * *

><p>"Very nice, Akiyama. I am proud of you. It was well staged, although I believe you should have sliced him up just a bit more. Now, before I let you leave, I need you to do something. I wish to test your power. It will also make your fight to escape look more realistic. So, Akiyama, try and kill me. I won't hold back."<p>

* * *

><p>Why did they need to be so alike? Did 17 years of life not change someone? Those words…a point in time, those exact identical words had smoothly slipped out of his mouth. I could remember the words, as if they were yesterday, but in reality, it was quickly approaching two years ago. He continued to stare at me, those beautiful turquoise eyes, gazing into my eyes. I realized that quite a bit of time had passed since his question. "It's...just. Nothing." I panicked, there was nothing I could say. Nothing came to me in the spur of the moment. Everything just froze. Frankly, I couldn't even remember what he asked me.<p>

"That's not really much of an answer is it?" he continued to ask, probing for more answers.

"It's just...I'm so sorry. What was your question again?" God, I must have sounded so stupid at that moment. I used the tip of my right thumb to brush the silent tears away.

"I asked you: Why aren't you wearing it?" he repeated, agitated at my inattentiveness. He was not doing a good job of hiding it, nor do I think he was trying very hard.

"I never wore it. I kept it on a necklace, but the chain…" I faltered and paused for a moment. Tears began to cloud my eyes again. I fought them. Hard. "It broke."

"What do you mean it broke?" This quirked up my suspicions. Why was he suddenly being so...inquiring?

"What is this? An interrogation?" I questioned him, scoffing in disbelief at his behavior. _What was up with him? He's never like this._

"No. I just was curious that's all. Didn't mean to pry." This was something new, and definitely wrong. Since when did he ever admit he was wrong?

"Thank you for returning it. It just brought up some rather bad memories, that's all," I explained, hoping that he would buy my vague explanation. "So, I heard your birthday is in a day? Matsumoto told me and she wanted me to help her plan out a party."

"Yeah, it is. When'd you get to see Matsumoto?" he said, with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I just ran into her on my way here. Why? She skipping out on work again?"

"Yeah, something like that," he replied, mumbling off to himself about her lazy ass.

* * *

><p>The hours went by quickly with no one interrupting the day. I managed to get Akiyama to do a large portion of the paperwork, and agreed that if she could bring Matsumoto to the office, I would finally give her a tour of the entire house. She seemed delighted to accept my offer without a moment of hesitation. Unfortunately for me and her, as well, my vice captain was no where to be found: not that it was uncalled for. Akiyama left for several hours and to my surprise- she returned, with useless vice captain in tow. It was just another usual day in the office. We were nothing more than fellow shinigami coworkers.<p>

Until night came. The time where I would befriend her as if nothing was awry.

Agreeing to the terms I had spoken to her earlier, I gave her the grand tour of the house. I realized that she never had the time to look around, as either I wasn't here and she was too scared to without my permission, or she just didn't have the chance.

"So, this is my house, it has three bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an office, and another room upstairs. Currently, you are in the guest bedroom, which is under my room. Since you have the time and we aren't in a rush anymore, you can move your things into the main bedroom upstairs. It's a bit nicer than the guest room, and it's more spacious," I explained to her as we walked through the double doors.

"It's nice having the time to really slow down and see this place in daylight. The house- it's so insanely gorgeous. The design, the art, it's so amazing," she said, while her eyes scanned from corner to corner.

"Yeah, I like it too. You into architecture?" This was developing well. I was getting progress with her and getting to know her likes and dislikes.

"Yeah, I am actually," she confessed. "It's a bit weird for a shinigami to be into architecture, but it's just so fascinating," she said.

"There's also a pool- it's indoor so you can head out there even though it's wintertime. You'll be bored around here, so it's a great way to spend some time, I guess," I explained. We continued to move along the halls of the interior building.

"Here's the kitchen. The refrigerator and pantry rarely have groceries in them, so whenever you feel like it, you can buy me groceries. I left some cash on the coffee table in the living room. Use it as you desire, I have no need for it." Before she had the chance to respond, I began to maneuver my way down the hall into my office.

"This is my personal office. I keep important files here. It's not much different from my work office, but I occasionally leave Matsumoto and finish up the papers here," I noticed her glancing around at the pile of papers scattered wildly across the span of my table. "Excuse the mess. Now let's go upstairs, there's nothing else to see down here," I explained. I figured the living room wasn't necessary to visit as she had been there several times. So far, she seemed quiet and content with the tour I was giving her. Suddenly, I remembered a message I was supposed to let her know.

"I received a message from Kurotsuchi today. Since your zanpakuto has returned, the process for duplication has been terminated."

"Okay. Thanks for informing me. I have no use for it anyways."

We went finally went upstairs. Upon finishing the last step, she was immediately entranced by the large display of windows at the top. I had to admit, the view was lovely. It stretched over vast mountains in the background, with a river below and the city not far away. "Your house is absolutely beautiful…" she mumbled in awe.

"Yeah, I guess. There's nothing here but a spare room and two bedrooms. Mine's this way," I directed as we started moving to the left of the stairs. We viewed my room for a brief amount of time before moving on to the empty room that she would soon occupy.

After a few more minutes, Akiyama viewed just about every room in the house and I left her to move into the upstairs room. Shutting the door behind me, I rested my body against the cool sheets of my bed. Tomorrow signaled another year. Time went too fast sometimes. Within a couple of seconds, I unintentionally fell into the peacefulness of sleep.

* * *

><p>Akiyama POV-<p>

I was so glad that I only had a minimal amount of possessions to move. This included the few sets of clothing and a few other material items. The distance from this room to the upstairs was too far to make several trips before exhaustion kicked in. _This house is so beautiful_. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to it in the future. Why did get rid of it? The house he had was very nice as well, but lacked the uniqueness this house of his past had. He never told me of this house he previously owned.

Within five minutes and four trips later, everything was moved out and I left the guest room as clean as it was before I arrived. On my last trip back up the curving stairs, the back of my hamstrings began to feel sore. Today was an exhausting day. Matsumoto had me do so many things for her in preparation for his birthday. Usually, I was the one in charge of organizing his party every year. I was glad that Matsumoto gave him a party every year too.

I wondered if I should let him know that I finished and see if he had anything he wanted me to do. I decided against it as it was late and he might have already been sleeping. After all, he spent his day being productive and working.

Setting the clock to 9:54, 10 minutes ahead, I sat down on the queen sized bed. The room was very spacious and had a lot of windows facing the west side. The view was average, not comparable to the view from the top of the stairs. I could see the lights of the city and some small mountains far away in the back. The rest were just trees. My favorite part about the room was the bathroom and the closet. The walk in closet was huge and had so many compartments. I would need to buy some new clothes tomorrow.

The bathroom was what you would imagine in a five star suite, complete with tile floors and decorative lighting designs. There was a rectangular jacuzzi bathtub about 6 feet long on the right side of the door. The sinks made me think this entire house was carefully designed by an architect. They were unique bowls that looked like stained glass in the color of his eyes. Two of these adorned the counter, with a crystal edged mirror above. The shower had a lot of edges and was all glass with two shower heads on each side. The walls were smooth and stone. I couldn't wait to use the jacuzzi, but I figured it was getting late now and all I really wanted to do was sleep.

Quickly stripping my work outfit, I changed into another set of clean clothes to dress in for the night. Grabbing the diary and a pen, I slid into the covers and propped myself up against the wall and a pillow. Turning past my previous entry from 12/17/Y26, I quickly scribbled a brief recap of the events that happened in the past three days.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been such an exhausting day and I can't wait to go to sleep. I got my ring back today. I still can't bring myself to wear it. Especially when he's not here. Hitsugaya was suspicious of me today. He started questioning me about it and I concocted some random lies. I know it's just a matter of time before he breaks through me. I have to leave before then. I had 2 months. What choices do I have? I could kill myself, but that doesn't necessarily ensure his safety. I'm sure I'll figure out something within 2 months. Matsumoto is so amazing. The only thing I'm grateful for is that I was able to meet her here. _His birthday is tomorrow, so I'm looking forward to celebrating that. _I need to go out extra early to get him something, but it'll be quick since I know what I'm getting him. I wonder how Hitsugaya is__ doing without me. I bet the 10th division is a mess right now without me. I should probably go to sleep now or I'll be tired and sleepy tomorrow._

_12/20/Y26_

I closed the book and sighed. I placed the book down and saw the shimmer of the bracelet on the nightstand. All of a sudden, it hit me that I never thanked him for the gifts. I was being selfish, not realizing that everyone had more problems than me. Flicking off the white floor lamp beside me, I closed my eyes and began to take deep breaths, relaxing the stress out. Slowly I drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the fact that I forgot to set an alarm for the early morning.


End file.
